Harry's Sex Year
by itsawesome1234
Summary: Reupload from VenomBat22. At the start of his sixth year, girls begin finding a new thing about the Chosen One. Something that'll change him forever. I wanted to get this back up here, Harry Potter and the Sexy Hallows will come soon.
1. Chapter 1: Tonks

***Chapter 1*: Chapter 1**

During Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his mind was so busy with the forthcoming threat of Voldemort, since Fudge had finally admitted that he was back. The Daily Prophet even said that Fudge was no longer Minister of Magic, but someone name Rufus Scrimgour had taken the position. This didn't worry Harry too much, since he never followed the politics.

It was the last day of the summer holiday and Harry woke up to see that his best friend, Ron Weasley, was already dressed. It was a few months ago that Professor Dumbledore had taken him there after seeing his old friend and colleague, Horace Slughorn. Since then, The Burrow has had many visitors, like Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Since he was near adulthood, Harry was getting feelings for older women like Tonks. There was a certain thing about her that Harry found interesting, maybe even attractive.

"Morning mate." said Ron, who saw Harry sitting up.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Nearly seven. Mum says to get dressed. Don't wanna be late for the Hogwarts Express."

"Yeah,"

Once dressed, they came down the stairs for breakfast to see the whole Weasley family there, other then Percy, who was working with the Ministry. Ron's two older brothers, Fred and George owned a Joke Shop in Diagon Alley, Mr. Weasley still worked at the Ministry, Mrs. Weasley stayed home a lot, and Ginny went to school with the others. Nowadays, Ginny doesn't obsess over Harry, but he now see's something different about her, maybe even a crush.

"Harry, good morning! Ready for new term?"

"Thrilled,"

"Sit by me Harry." said Ginny, who saved him a seat.

He sat down by her and looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and went back to her bacon. Harry began sweating at that point, which was something new for him. He had never sweat this much since he was with Cho Chang, his ex girlfriend from last year. Their relationship ended on bad terms, but they are still friends. When breakfast was over, they packed up their stuff and headed to London to the barrier, which led to Platform 9 ¾.

Once aboard the train, Harry sat with Ron, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, his other two friends. Throughout the train ride, Harry and Neville were invited to a compartment where the Slug Club was gathering. It wasn't long before Harry began remembering the event in Knockturn Alley. They had spied on Malfoy going into Burgin and Burkes, a trade shop. They didn't see much, since they were blinded by curtains. So, Harry decided to spy on Draco with his Invisibility Cloak. and he learned a lot by laying on the tray above them and listening in.

When the train arrived, everyone got off except for Draco. He had told Pansy Parkinson that he would be along, that he had to check something. In a quick turned, he yelled "Petrificous Totalus!" Harry fell off the tray and stayed there, frozen. Draco removed the cloak and kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. It wasn't long before Tonks found him and healed him. They jumped off the train and felt relieved.

"Wotcher Harry. Let's get going."

As they traversed the grounds, Tonks led Harry astray and onto a grassy patch. She began performing spells that protected them from prying eyes. When the last was said, she turned to him. Harry was in disillusion about what Tonks wanted.

"Aren't we going to the castle?" asked Harry.

"Soon Harry, but I came to realize that you have been checking me out since we first met."

"I… uh…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." she dropped her wand and removed her robe and jeans, revealing her bra and panties. "But you may hurt me" she winked.

"Wha?"

She went to him and kissed him passionately on the lips, moving his hands to her breasts. He massaged them carefully and made Tonks smile.

"That's it Harry, nice and slow. Please a woman this way and they will be yours."

She kneeled in front of him and undid his pants. His erection was breaking out of his underwear and she removed them, revealing hit.

"You're nice and big Harry. Time to make love to a woman."

She stuffed his 6 inch dick into her mouth, deep throating it. Harry moaned loudly and held her head where it was. As she bobbed, he could feel himself coming close. Before he knew it, he had unleashed his cum inside her mouth. She took it out and swallowed all of his jizz.

"Tasty," she laid down on the grass, removing her bra and panties. Her boobs were a nice size, a solid C Cup. Her pussy was very pink and wet. She spread her pussy lips and directed him to come to her. "I want you inside me. Make me feel like a woman. Make both of us feel good."

He came to her and entered her, slowly at first he went in. He soon touch the back, thereby making her moan. He cuffed her hands to the ground and kissed her like mad. His tongue entered her mouth and they french kissed while Harry banged her brains out. Releasing from the kiss, he focused on her boobs, sucking on one nipple.

"Fuck Harry! Oh Fuck! It feels so good! Don't stop!"

"This… is… incredible Tonks!"

"Fuck yeah Harry!"

As he thrusted faster, she crossed her legs on Harry's back and he bit her neck a few times. In a few minutes, he yelled in pleasure as he came inside her, filling her with his manhood. He took it out and and laid next to her, exhausted. She leaned over and kissed him.

"That was great Harry. So great. I'll be at the Weasley's over Christmas Break, so we can fuck again."

"Looking forward to it."

"And I know that you are going to enjoy this school year. Now, let's get dressed. Don't want Snape to throw a fit."


	2. Chapter 2: Lavendar

***Chapter 2*: Chapter 2 – Lavender**

The next day was the start of term. Harry had hated the fact that Snape had been made Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Even so, his mind raced to the memory of the night before when he had sex with Tonks. It felt so good and did she have a special meaning from when she said he'd have 'fun' this year? Even after entering the Gryffindor Common Room, he could see that many girls were eying him, especially Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown. Romilda actually winked at him and blew him a sexy kiss.

Later on, they made their way to their classes, after getting their new schedules from Professor McGonagall, but their first class was anything but fun. Professor Snape had taught them all about non-verbal spells and Harry managed to pull of something only he can do: get a Saturday detention on the first day. On the way to Potions, Lavender Brown passed him and nudged him. He could tell something was wrong with her, but he couldn't make out what. It came to light when she turned and winked at him, giving him her sexy eyes and licking her lips.

"Hi Ron. Hi Harry."

"Hi Lavender. Where you off to?" asked Ron.

"Potions. Can't believe I got a N.E.W.T. My parents were so pleased!"

"We're going there too." said Harry. "Wanna walk with us?"

"Okay," she said cheerfully.

She walked between them both and proceeded to Potions with Professor Slughorn. When they got there, she went on ahead to her friends Parvarti and Romilda. Ron and Harry stood there like idiots while Slughorn talked. They soon explained that they didn't know about being allowed to take his N.E.W.T. class, but Slughorn just chuckled and told them to get books from the back. They fought over a sharp new book, which Ron won. Harry grabbed an older book that had writing on it.

Through the class, he read the book while they were instructed to make a Draught of Living Death potion. After their time was up, Slughorn chuckled at Harry.

"My boy! Tis a perfect Living Death potion! I'd say one drop would kill us all."

He than presented Harry with the vial of Liquid Luck. He advised Harry to use it well and not overdo it. When the day was over, he was on the way to the Common Room, but he couldn't help but see a loose door open. He peeked inside the classroom and saw Lavender collecting her books. Harry stepped inside and and conversed with her.

"What are ya doing Lavender?"

"Collecting my books… and waiting for you."

"For me? What did I do?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for you so I can show you something… and tell you something."

"What is it?"

"This may be sudden, but I've always liked you Harry… a lot."

"Really Lavender?"

"Yes. I wanna prove my feelings for you." she waved her wand and the door closed and locked. Harry grew nervous. She took off her uniform and turned around.

"Wow," Harry said as he gazed at her revealed naked body. "No underwear."

"I did this especially for you, Chosen One."

"I'm flattered Lavender. I really am."

"Will you take me?" she said.

"Fuck yeah!"

She walked to him, looking sexy. Lavender put her arms around him and started making out with him, sticking her tongue into his mouth. Her hands moved through his messy hair, making it more of a mess. He felt her smooth naked back, before descending to her ass, which he squeezed. She squealed and continued kissing him. He placed a hand near her wet pussy and stuck two fingers inside her, making her moan.

"Not yet baby." she said as she removed his hand.

She kneeled down, removing his pants in the process. Once the underwear was off, she grabbed his erected dick and placed it in her mouth. She began bobbing it and sucking it. Harry moaned loudly and sighed. It was like fucking Tonks all over again, but only it was Lavender. Harry felt her long hair as she sucked. He could feel his manhood being sucked out and he could hardly speak. In an uncontrollable instant, he moved her head down on his cock, making her deep throat him. Before long, he had the urge to come, but Lavender took it out since she could feel it too. She licked his tip and stood up.

"You taste so good. Wanna fuck me now?"

"You bet I do Lavender!" she bent over the desk, spread her legs and revealed her pink pussy. "Take my virginity Harry Potter!"

He moved over to her, feeling her round ass. Harry squeezed her ass cheeks, but Lavender demanded that he put it in quickly before she threw a horny fit. Placing it at her entrance, he licked his lips and took a breath. He entered her slowly and made her howl in pain. As it went in, she held onto the desk as it hurt more. Harry quickly noticed.

"Does it hurt Lav?"

"A little, but I want this."

"You sure?"

"Positive,"

It wasn't long before he reached the very back of her pussy. As it touched, she screamed loudly. Harry advised her to be quiet, but her screaming wouldn't stop.

"Oh, fuck Harry!" He took it out of her quickly.

"What happened?"

"It just felt so good! Keep on going!"

He re-entered her and went faster than before, but not too fast. She bowed her head and stared at the floor, enjoying the moment. Sweat came down them both and it began to smell weird.

"What's that smell?" asked Harry.

"That's the smell of sex!"

He smiled. His thrusts began to speed up, but Lavender asked him to slow down until she got used to it. Her eyes tightened as he moved back and forth. Before more happened, she asked him to take it out. He did, but was confused. His question was answered when she jumped onto the desk, spread her long skinny legs and opened her pussy lips.

"Lick me Chosen One!" she demanded.

He smiled and kneeled before her. She placed her legs on his shoulders and prepared herself. His hands held onto her legs and he began licking her. His tongue began moving slowly which made her moan a little. His dick stayed erected, but was dying to unload on her. As he licked faster, Lavender held his head near her pussy, wanting it more.

"Yeah, that's it Harry! Ah, FUCK!"

The more he licked, the more she screamed. It wasn't long before she got her first orgasm. Harry placed her legs down and she commented that that was the first time she ever oragsmed. Her ooze was a little puddle on the desk, but Harry went to his pants, grabbed his wand and cast a spell. The ooze cleared up in mere seconds and they continued.

He placed himself between her legs and positioned himself at her pussies entrance. She stared at him and lick her lips, hinting that she wanted it. Harry obliged her request and entered her slowly again. After a few seconds, he was fully inside her and he was about to take it out when lavender wanted it faster this time around.

He went a little faster when Lavender crossed her legs on his back and forced him in more. Leaning in, he began making out with her. His hands attached to her jiggling tits and he squeezed them, even pinching her nipples. She moaned loudly and began pinching her other nipple. Harry quit pinching her and started to lick and suck on her nipples, making her yell out his name a few times. Thrusting faster wasn't enough to satisfy her. He picked went harder and made her scream. She could hear his balls slapping against her as he thrusted hard. Lavender reached for his shoulder and hung on, pulling him in and kissing him. Between kiss' and thrusts, she screamed.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! YES! FUCKING BANG ME HARRY POTTER!"

"You enjoying this Lavender?"

"Fuck yes! FUCK YES!"

Before long, he wanted to come inside her, but she warned that she didn't want to get pregnant. So he took it out, Lavender kneeled down to his dick and opened her mouth, tongue sticking out. He stroked his cock fast and aimed at her face. Harry exploded and his manhood splattered itself on her face, some landing in Lavender's mouth.

She swallowed what landed in her mouth. After she gulped, she took a finger and gathered up the remaining cum on her face and drank it all. She noticed a little cum was spilling out of his cock and she stuck it in her mouth and sucked the rest of it up. When she finished, Harry sat down in a chair, Lavender doing the same, but falling onto his lap. As they made out, Harry was sweating heavily and looked at her.

"Lavender, that was great even for a virgin."

"Thanks. Wait til Romilda hears about this!"

"Why tell her?"

"She really wants to fuck you. So I decided to… test run it, so to speak."

"Can't wait."

"If I tell her now, you'll fuck in the Common Room tonight."

"Nice,"

If you have any girls you'd like harry to fuck, respond with the character


	3. Chapter 3: Romilda

***Chapter 3*: Chapter 3 – Romilda**

That afternoon, Harry was still thinking about having sex with Lavender, who had suddenly took a fancy to Ron. He didn't let it bother him much, since she had informed him that Romilda would be waiting for him in the Common Room that night when everyone else went to sleep. The rest of the day went by uneventful, which the exception of some girls eying him, even winking. So far, he had fucked 2 girls in the course of two days. Maybe being the Chosen One wasn't so bad.

In his mind, he also wanted to fuck a few other girls like Cho and maybe even Ginny, if she still liked him. As he cruised the halls, he passed a classroom and could hear moaning and grunting. He listened carefully.

"Fuck Michael! Fuck!"

"God damn Susan! You feel so good!"

Susan Bones and Michael Corner?! He thought. He never knew they were attracted to each other. To avoid suspicion, he moved away and let them continue. He grew hard a little, but eased it down in preparation for Romilda tonight. As he walked, Professor Dumbledore greeted him.

"Harry! How was your first day?"

"Good sir. Yours?"

"Quite nice as a matter of fact. Enjoying Professor Slughorn?"

"He thinks I'm a genius at Potions."

"Yes, Horace did have a talent for finding brilliant Potions students. Good day Harry. Must see Severus for important matters. Take care."

"You too Professor." he said as Dumbledore walked away.

It was nearly eight by the time he got back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Hermione were going through their work. She was complaining about her Ancient Runes while Ron was sorting his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. He sat down beside Hermione and looked over at Romilda, who winked at him and made an air kiss towards him. Harry smiled at her and grew hard and nervous.

"I can't believe this! A few translations by tomorrow! How can I possibly do that in one day!" complained Hermione. Harry looked to her and shrugged. Ron yawned and informed them that he was heading to bed.

"Coming Harry?" asked Ron.

"I'll be there soon." Ron vanished up the stairs and behind the door to the Dormitory. "Say Hermione?"

"Yes?" she said as she concentrated.

"Do you know if there are any kind of… pregnancy potions in the world?" she looked up with shock on her face.

"Harry! What and who?!"

"I haven't fucked anyone! I was being curious."

"Oh," she sighed. "Well, they have a potion that can determine if a girl is pregnant."

"I mean like, can you get rid of a pregnancy with a potion?"

"I suppose it's possible. Madam Pomfrey probably has lots of them. Pregnancy is a growing thing at Hogwarts. Be careful that if any girls force you into sex that you don't get them pregnant."

"I will. Thanks Hermione."

"Yeah, sure. Hey! I gotta go to bed. Studies in the morning before classes. Night Harry!"

"Night Hermione." he said as she went through the Girls' Dormitory door.

When the Room was empty, other then him and Romilda, she closed her notebook and walked over to the couch where Harry was sitting. He was a little nervous, but looked at her beautiful eyes. She sat beside him and looked at him.

"Do you like her Harry?"

"Hermione? We're just friends. Although, she is very attractive, but we're just friends."

"In a word of gossip, did you know Susan Bones and Michael Corner are dating?"

"I guessed. I passed a classroom and heard them having sex."

"No way!" she thought for a minute. "To be honest, they HAVE been alone a lot lately."

"Yeah. So… about Lavender?"

"Oh yeah! So, Lavender tells me you are good in bed."

"That's what she told me."

"You ready for this Harry?" she asked.

"I'm ready. Let's do it." he said nervously. She smiled.

"I've saved myself for you, Chosen One."

They began making out, Harry feeling her long curly hair as their lips touched. Up above, a door creaked and Hermione peeked out to see what was happening. She was shocked that Harry was about to fuck Romilda Vane. Hermione wanted to leave, but she stared more. Her hand slipped down into her pants and she massaged her pussy slowly. They were oblivious to it, so they continued.

As they made out, Harry leaned into Romilda, thus making her fall on her back, still on the couch. She got up a little and removed her uniform and undershirt. Her brown bra made Harry crazy for her. Before he dived into her boobs, she stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"I just wanna say, no matter what happens, I will always love you Harry Potter."

He smiled and continued kissing her. As they kissed, his hand felt her stomach and moved up to her bra, which he carefully removed. Her C size boobs made Harry even more horny. Harry cupped them and started licking on one nipple and pinching the other, which made her moan loudly. Romilda licked her lips and laid back, enjoying the moment.

Soon, she pushed him down flat and undid his pants, taking off his underwear in the process. His erection came out, stiff as a board. She wrapped her hand around it and started stroking. As she did that, she licked his head a couple times. He laughed, but it was only for a second. His laugh turned to moaning as Romilda placed his cock in her mouth, sucking as hard as she could and bobbing up and down. Harry moved her hair out of the way and could obviously tell that her hair was getting messier every time she bobbed.

He held her head down so she would deep throat. It made her wilder as she bobbed faster and sucked even more. His hand caressed her naked back and it felt so smooth. Her right hand slid to her pants and entered. She started fingering herself so it would be more enjoyable for her. Before he could come, she took it out and laid on her back, wanting Harry to remover her pants. He got the hint and undid them, removing both pants and panties. After he threw them to the floor, her pink pussy looked a little wet. She spread her pussy lips.

"Ready Chosen One?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

He entered her slowly, but was forced in when Romilda crossed her legs behind him. With that sudden penetration, she was about to scream, but Harry covered her mouth before the full blast was heard. When she calmed down, he removed his hand, but Romilda started sucking on his finger, which he thought was weird. She took it out and grasped his head and moved it to hers, kissing him. In between kiss', she moaned loudly.

"God Harry! You're so big! FUCK! FUCK!"

"Romilda… GOD! Ah, FUCK!"

As he thrusted, her boobs jiggled a little bit, but she kept him close, sticking her tongue in his mouth with every kiss. It wasn't long before Romilda wanted it doggy style,which Harry did with Lavender. He took it out and Romilda positioned herself like Lavender. She spanked her own ass and demanded that he lick her cunt before entering her.

He got off the couch, kneeled before her ass, and began licking her pussy with good speed. His licks were so good, she actually moaned his name more times than she normally did. She also confessed to using a dildo in her alone time and pretending it was his. Harry chuckled and felt flattered. As his licks continued, she demanded that he penetrate her ASAP.

He got behind her and readied himself. Inserting it again was easier this time around. As it went all the way in, Romilda planted her face in the cushions of the couch to prevent a loud scream. He held onto her sides and thrusted at a normal pace. It wasn't long before Romilda lifted her face and calmed down. She could feel her tits bouncing back and forth and he thrusted. Biting her lip, she moaned as he continued.

He could feel himself about to blow, but Romilda demanded that he keep it in until the end. Hermione was still watching, nearing orgasm as she played with herself more. Harry wasn't sure about it, but wasn't gonna argue with a beautiful girl like her. She could feel his balls slapping against her, which made her more crazy for him. He grunted as he exploded inside her, making her laugh in pleasure. When the last of it was out, they laid on the couch with Harry behind Romilda, caressing her body. He kissed her neck passionately.

"Fuck! That was great!" she said "We are so doing that again sometime."

"I agree."

"I wasn't on anything, so I'm probably gonna get pregnant."

"Can't you take a pregnancy potion?"

"I can… for you baby." she said as they kissed.

They got up, got dressed for bed and kissed before they went upstairs to their Dorms.


	4. Chapter 4: Katie

***Chapter 4*: Chapter 4 – Katie**

Saturday finally approached, bringing the weekend. Harry had had a couple more sex sessions with Romilda, who ended up telling Lavender about it. Lavender approached Harry and suggested the idea of a threesome, which Harry excitingly agreed to. She arranged it for Monday night in a secluded room. In the meantime, Harry was excited for the meeting with Dumbledore. Passing the halls, he noticed that Katie Bell, his fellow Gryffindor and Quidditch team mate was looking at him funny.

The next day was filled with remembering the previous night with the memory of Gaunt. He kept on wondering what else happened in Voldemort's past, but he couldn't stay there to think about it. Today was the first day of Quidditch trials. The new Team would be announced after trials. He met up with Ron in the Great Hall, preparing to go to the pitch. Lavender passed by with Romilda and they both winked at him. He was kinda nervous about the threesome, but he knew it would be with two incredibly attractive girls.

Once at the Quidditch Pitch, Harry was scared about it. Many people had shown up with their brooms and they were talking like crazy. In the stands, Lavender, Romilda, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, and many others showed up to watch. The only players not arguing were Ron, Ginny, and Katie Bell, a member of the team for the past few years. Ginny went by Harry's side and shouted.

"SHUT IT!" everyone stopped talking and looked at Harry.

"Uh, Thanks Ginny." he said nervously.

The first people up were the guys wanting to be Keeper, who were Ron and Cormac McLaggen. Their task was to defend 5 shots from the Chasers including Ginny and Katie. In the course of a few minutes, it was tied 4-4. Cormac was acting all high and mighty, but also cocky. When Ginny threw the Quaffle at Cormac, he was moved to the side by a spell and missed. Hermione lowered her hand and smiled. A shot fired at Ron, who blocked it successfully. Everyone cheered, even Lavender, who began seeing something different about Ron.

Nearly an hour later, everyone was leaving the changing room. Ron was pretty excited about his new position on the team and told Harry he'd see him later. Katie stayed behind with Harry as Ginny and Cormac left. As Harry hung up his uniform, Katie was behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Harry was confused about why she was doing this.

"Katie? What?"

"Please. I need someone to hang on to. I learned that my gram died yesterday."

"I'm sorry to hear that Katie. My deepest condolences."

He turned and hugged her tight. She wailed on his Quidditch uniform, making a small soggy area. As she cried, he laid his head onto hers and calmed her down. For some reason, he got an erection, even though he had never been fully attracted to Katie. She noticed this quickly and looked up at him. Katie smiled at him.

"Harry, I've loved you since you first arrived here. For years I wanted us to… make love, to be together. I was too scared to say anything before, but I now know the time is right."

"Time for what?"

"Harry… I want you to make love to me."

"Oh! I… don't know what to say Katie."

"Lavender and Romilda told me how you fucked them. I wanna feel that kind of pleasure. Please Harry?"

"Okay," he said. "For you."

She stood up straight and kissed him for the first time. Butterflies flew inside her stomach, making her nervous. As they kissed more, it went away and Katie swung her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Harry's hands felt her sides and slid down until he hit her hips. She released from their lip lock and undid his top uniform. His bare chest made Katie shiver in excitement and she felt it. He was muscular from all the Quidditch games in the past few years.

"Wow Harry! Never knew you had abs!"

"It's not like the best abs, but it's okay."

She giggled and kneeled down to his belt and undid it. She quickly took off his pants and could see his erection attempting to escape the prison that was his boxers. Katie didn't want his cock to be 'uneasy' in its confinement, so she pulled them straight to the floor. His dick came straight out and pointed at her. She licked her lips, took it in a hand, and began licking it. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah Katie. That feels good." he smiled.

She than stroked it more and inserted into her mouth, her tongue licking his head as she bobbed. As she sucked him, she carefully took off her top uniform. As she bobbed more, she undid her bra, which was a dark blue. Her size B boobs jiggled down and her nipples grew hard. The more she sucked, the more Harry moaned.

"God, Katie! Suck me just like that baby."

Before he could come, she took it out and licked her lips, commenting that his jizz tasted real good. Harry smiled and laughed. Katie stood up, pushed herself against him and made out with him. He hugged her tightly and his hands felt her naked back, enjoying her smoothness. When they released from the kiss, Harry focused on her pants, thus taking them off. He picked her up and carried her to the table, which had their attack plans on it. Katie moved it out of the way and spread her legs.

Harry bent down and kissed her long, skinny legs which made her moan a little bit. The closer he got to her panties, the more nervous they both were. Once there, he took her panties' straps and escorted them to her feet. Her slammed them to the floor and opened her pussy lips and licked his lips. He stared up at her and smiled.

"Lick my pussy Harry. Please!"

He didn't need to be told twice. His tongue moved up and down her wet pussy. Katie moaned loudly and began squeezing her own boobs, even pinching her nipples. This made her even hornier and she placed her legs on Harry's shoulders and forced his head in deeper. She bit her lip and bathed in the immense pleasure that Harry was giving her.

His licks fastened and her moans got louder. Goosebumps covered her whole body as he continued. Bits of sweat came down Harry's head, mainly from staying in the changing room for so long. With one last lick, Katie exploded with an intense orgasm. A small puddle of ooze emerged from her pussy, spilling onto the table. Katie got off the table and moved over to another table.

"Okay Harry, I want it inside me. Be gentle?"

"Okay. You're a virgin?"

"No. I… um… was raped by Oliver in my first year."

"No way!"

"Yeah. Never had sex since than… until now."

"Ready for this Katie?"

"Fuck yes!" she yelled excitingly.

Harry stroked himself a bit before positioning himself at her entrance. He slowly entered her and was in her back in the matter of a few seconds. She moaned loudly as he pounded her, thrusting in and out. As he thrusted, his balls slapped against her ass, her legs trembled, and Katie and shouting in pleasure. She sat up and began making out with him, sticking her tongue inside his mouth every second.

As his thrusts fastened, Katie screamed. He began to slow, but Katie wanted it as fast as before. Even though she was raped, Harry obeyed her. Pounding her felt so good, as good as Lavender and Romilda. He got turned on more when he saw her tits jiggling around. Her lips tasted like raspberries. Katie's insides felt so warm, like a very small and tight oven. As they continued, Harry said he was getting the urge.

"Take it out!" she demanded. "Put it in my ass!"

Katie got off the table and bent over doggy style, getting ready for her first anal. He rammed it into her asshole, which was much tighter then her pussy. As being tighter, it was more pleasurable. Katie screamed as he thrusted in her ass, but he told him to keep it in. Tears came down her cheek, but she wiped them off to avoid Harry stopping. He held onto her sides and continued pounding his first ass.

"FUCK, FUCK! FUCKING RAPE MY ASS HARRY! PLEASE! Yeah, that's it!"

"Want me to cum… in your ass Katie?" he said as he thrusted.

"FUCK YES! FUCK YES!"

In no time at all, he exploded inside her ass. Long streams oozed out of him, filling up her asshole. Katie moaned in pain, mainly because of the warm jizz inside her. He took it out and his ooze came out of her crack and slid down her legs. Katie calmed down before standing back up. When Harry had his pants on, she dragged him to her, wrapped her arms around him and made out with him. As they kissed, he heard a voice.

"Harry, where are you? We have to stu- HARRY!" shrieked Hermione. Their kiss broke off. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"Hermione, I can explain!" said Harry. Katie sat there naked, just listening.

"Start talking Potter!"


	5. Chapter 5: Lavender and Romilda

***Chapter 5*: Chapter 5 – Lavender and Romilda**

When they were alone in the Common Room, Hermione gave Harry and Katie a talk.

"What the hell?! Why were you and Katie Bell fucking?!"

"She wanted it. She had a thing for me since my first year." Katie nodded.

"Ron and the others change in there! You can't just fuck anywhere you like!"

"Hermione, please." said Katie.

"Shut up Bell! You're as guilty as he is!" Katie kept her mouth closed. "I can't even look at you right now!" she stormed out. Katie and Harry sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"I did enjoy it by the way Harry."

"I did too, but I fear I took advantage of you."

"Nonsense! After Wood raped me, I told myself I was gonna save myself for the one I would love."

"You love me?"

"I always have." he smiled and blushed. "I think Hermione likes you."

"We're just friends."

"I know female yells. That was a yell of jealousy. Before this year ends, she's gonna want it from you… hard."

"Maybe. So, maybe we can do it again?"

"Soon babe. Soon." she leaned over and kissed Harry before leaving the Room. As she left, Lavender came in through the portrait and sat down next to him. She grabbed his arm and held it.

"We got a place for our threesome tomorrow! Fourth floor, abandoned closet, Midnight."

"I'll be there." Lavender kissed his romantically before going into the girls Dormitory.

The next night was nerve racking for Harry since he had never been in a threesome, but had fucked Lavender and Romilda on separate occasions. Hermione was still mad at him for yesterday, but she learned that in a way, she was jealous. So, despite her jealousy, she calmed down and their friendship remained. Although, she was still upset that Harry still had the Potions book with him. In the Common Room at near midnight, he was reading it on the couch while Ron was in bed and Hermione was studying her Charms homework.

Lavender came into the room and sat next to Harry, conversing with him about DATDA homework. Hermione thought nothing of it. She packed up her things and told Harry she was going to bed. When they were alone, Lavender kissed him in a flash. She released and they both stood up and walked out of the Common Room. Along the way, she told him some rules.

"First off, no focusing on just one of us. We want your dick inside us equally."

"Sure,"

"Second, Romilda and I want you to take our anal virginity, so… yeah."

"Nice,"

"Third, me and her do lesbian sex all the time… mainly in abandoned rooms. Anyway, we will start off with lesbian stuff, but you can join in at anytime."

"Heh, nice."

"Lastly, don't come inside our pussies. We both want to taste your jizz, so basically we'll beg for it. Okay?"

"Okay. I guess we're here."

She opened the door and went inside; Harry followed. Inside was Romilda, sitting on a fluffy blanket with her underwear still on. Lavender began undressing to her underwear, while Harry did the same. When the clothes were off, Lavender made a tiny adjustment and dropped his underwear all the way off, leaving him naked. Lavender sat near Romilda and they both stared at him.

"Ready Harry?" asked Lavender.

"Oh, yes. Yes I am."

She smiled and faced Romilda. Lavender removed her bra, as did Romilda. Lavender moved her down to the floor, making out with her as she grasped her lover's boobs. She turned her head and began licking and sucking her friends tits. Harry's erection grew a little bit more as he witnessed his first lesbian sex scene. As Lavender licked, Romilda grabbed onto her ass cheeks and massaged them, which made Lavender squeal. She got up and removed her friends panties, her long legs rising as she did so.

Romilda moved onto Lavender, making out as she pinched Lavenders nipples. As she did, Lavender bit her lip and stroked her lovers hair. Romilda released from her nipples and grabbed them both, thus suckling on them. As Lavender moaned, Harry sat down and began masturbating, getting ready. When Lavender moved Romilda off of her chest, they positioned themselves until their legs were crossing and close. Their legs closed in together until their pussies were touching each other. They soon began scissoring and Harry licked his lips with lust. This was the best thing he had ever seen. They moaned as they went at it.

They released and then Romilda spread Lavenders legs and laid down on her stomach, her face right next to her friends pussy. She picked up Lavenders legs and placed them upon her shoulders. Romilda raised her ass high in the air as Lavender moaned loudly. She spanked her cheek a few times, getting Harry excited. He seized this as a chance and positioned himself behind Romilda. He aimed his head at her asshole and slowly entered. She moaned loudly as it went in. The more it went in, the more she screamed in pain. Tears came down, but she still wanted it. Once it was all the way in, he began thrusting in and out. Romilda screamed the loudest she ever had.

"OH, FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

"Is it hurting Romilda?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but fucking keep it in!"

"I was planning on it." he chuckled evilly.

As he thrusted, her licks made Lavender twitch and even squirm. After a few minutes, Harry took his dick out of her ass and Romilda stopped licking Lavender. Romilda bent down and began sucking Harry's dick, while Lavender went to him and started making out with him. A few times, he sucked on her boobs, which made her feel real good.

Lavender laid down on her back and lifted her legs up high. Romilda took out his dick and had her ass face Lavenders smiling face. Harry went over, placed Lavenders legs on his shoulders, and entered her ass, making her scream. Romilda grabbed Harry's actual head and forcefully kissed him. They french kissed as Lavender licked her slit and Harry fucked her ass.

"FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! RAPE MY FUCKING ASS POTTER! OH, FUCK ME! FUCK, FUCK!"

"God Lav, your ass is so tight."

"Cause…" she began between thrusts. "I was… saving my anal… virginity… for you!"

"So was I!" said Romilda.

He was close to coming, so he stopped. They had him lay down. His dick was straight up and Romilda took it upon herself to get on top while Lavender positioned her pussy at his face. He started licking her, while Romilda bounced and kissed her lover. Lavender took her own ass cheeks and slapped them, making it better as Harry continued to lick her cunt.

Soon, they reversed and nearly made Harry come. They soon realized it was time to end it. They both went down to his dick, their faces right in front of it. Harry took his cock and started stroking it fast, wanting to explode in their faces.

In no time at all, he erupted in their faces, which made them very happy. White cum was all over their faces, dripping and slowly descending. They licked the cum from around their mouths and licked cum off of each others faces. Harry laid their, relieved and exhausted. They laid on both sides of Harry and cuddled with him. He felt so lucky, having two beautiful girls at his sides.

"That was… amazing!" said Harry.

"It was the best ever!" said Romilda.

"It sure was." said Lavender.


	6. Chapter 6: Cho

***Chapter 6*: Chapter 6 – Cho**

October came around and it was the first trip to Hogsmede, a village outside of Hogwarts. It was filled with shops and pubs that anyone could use. Harry was still remembering the threesome he had the past month. In that time, he had sex with Katie a few times, and even more threesomes with Lavender and Romilda. Lavender was at the castle studying while Romilda was sick with the flu. Katie and her friend Leanne had come along, so there was no place the two of them could have sex.

In the cold grounds, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking when they passed Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend. In a way, it was awkward for them to see each other, but they were still friends. Harry still had feelings for her, but he dare not tell her that; she might cry again. Cho was walking by herself, heading toward the Hogs Head, another pub. Harry told them he was going off on his own, which made them weary. He caught up to Cho before she headed in.

"Cho?" he yelled.

"Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Fine. How are you enjoying your Hogsmede visit?"

"It's fine."

"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"I ditched them so I could talk to you, actually." she blushed.

"Why?"

"We haven't talked in so long since… the incident with Umbridge."

"Oh… Can I confess something since we're all alone?"

"Sure,"

"I still really like you Harry."

"And I still really like you Cho. So much, I would pay anything to make love to you." she blushed even harder. "but that sounds creepy, so I'll just leave." she grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to pay Harry. We can do that inside the pub. I already paid for a room."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," they kissed passionately.

Once they got into their room, they took off their coats and hugged each other, french kissing while doing it. Harry placed a hand on her boob, which made her smile.

"It's okay Harry. I really want this."

"I do too Cho. So much!" He lunged at her face and kissed her more.

As they kissed, he undid her shirt and threw it to the ground. When he did this, Cho undid his belt, making his pants and boxers fall to the floor. His erection grew harder as she stared at it. It was pointing at her and she licked her lips, wanting to suck all its glory. Harry sat on the bed and waited for her. She undid her pants in front of him, stripping sexily and they plopped to the floor, revealing a black thong. Harry took off his shirt and they sat down on the edge of the bed. Cho moved to the pillows and laid there while Harry, who was on top, kissed all over her body.

Cho undid her bra and tossed it at the lamp, which it landed on. Harry dived into her boobs, massaging, sucking, and licking them. She closed her eyes and laid there, enjoying the pleasure. His hands squeezed them slowly and it made her sigh. Harry couldn't believe he was doing this, cupping her size B tits. He had wanted to see her this way for years and finally succeeded. Harry wanted to preserve this memory of a long time, so he did everything slowly.

He left her boobs and focused on her legs. Harry began feeling them, which were smooth as baby skin. He stroked her legs before arriving at her feet, which he lifted up and kissed. Cho giggled a girl laugh and began taking off her thong, but Harry added that he wanted to take it off soon. She didn't disagree. With her legs on his shoulders, he took the straps and took off her thong, her legs bending sexily as he did so.

His main focus now was on her pink, virgin pussy. Before his tongue came out, Cho got up and had Harry lay down. She positioned herself so that his cock was in her face and her pussy was in his. This was his first 69 position and the view was enough to get him more excited. Cho noticed this and saw his erection grow a tiny bit more.

"Oh Harry! You're so big!"

"You bring out the best in me Cho Chang!"

Without hesitation, Cho opened her mouth move down on his dick, fitting the whole thing inside. Harry felt her sides and grasped her ass cheeks, spreading them to reveal her tight asshole. He was curious, so he touched it with his tongue, making her groan loudly. She took it out and stared back at Harry.

"I'm sorry Cho." he apologized.

"Sorry about what? I'd like it in my ass soon actually, since you licked it."

"Want me to be your first anal Cho?"

"Indeed I do Harry.

For the time being, he focused on her virgin cunt. He spread her lips and licked it from bottom to top. This made Cho moan. Even with his dick in her mouth, he could hear her moans every time he licked. The more she sucked him, the better it got. It wasn't long before she took it out to start moaning loudly.

"Harry! Oh, fuck! Lick me right there! Oh fuck! FUCK!"

"Yeah Cho, you like it when I lick your dirty wet cunt?" he said evilly.

"Fuck yes! God!"

After a few more licks, her sweet juices came out, leaking out and hitting Harry in his face. Cho got up before Harry had a chance to come in her mouth. She went to the back of the bed, which was next to the wall, and hanged onto the bronze frame. Cho spread her legs and told Harry it was time for her first anal and she didn't care if he was rough with her.

He smiled like a kid at Christmas time. He positioned his cock at her assholes entrance and poked it. Cho actually got a little upset and demanded he put it in there and to stop teasing. Harry obliged and inserted it in there, slow at first. Her eyes widened, her legs trembled, and her entire body began to shake. She tightened her grasp on the frame as his whole cock went into her tight ass. Once it hit the back, Harry took it out and out it back in, but a little bit faster this time. In no time at all, he pounded her ass like he had done with Katie. Cho was more loud when it came to anal's.

"OH FUCK! FUCKING FUCK! MY ASS! MY FUCKING ASS! FUUUUUCK! IT FUCKING HURTS! FUCK!"

"Want me to stop Cho?" asked Harry, worried he was hurting her too much.

"FUCK NO! FUCK MY ASS MORE! MORE! MORE!"

He didn't stop at all. The bed rocked as he pounded her, increasing in speed and making her scream at the top of her lungs. He was worried people outside could hear them, but the door was locked, so they were safe. As he continued, he had the urge to come, so he slowed down and took it out. Cho laid her head on the pillow, laughing.

"That was amazing Harry! Anal is fun! Fuck my pussy now." she said as she sat on the pillow and spread her legs.

He positioned himself at her pussy entrance and slowly entered her. She moaned loudly, crossed her legs on his back and forced him in deeper. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she began making out with him like crazy. Saliva was exchanged and Cho couldn't have been happier. Harry grabbed her ass and picked her up, pinning her to the bronze frame. She grew more excited.

"Yeah Harry, pond me against the fucking wall!"

"Anything for you baby girl." he said as they kissed more.

Even for a virgin, Cho didn't scream from the pain. This is what Harry thought, but as soon as he thought it, she began screaming. Her screams made him even more ferocious and he increased his speed. His thrusts made her scream with pleasure. He could feel her back beginning to sweat and Cho could see sweat falling from his head. They both knew it was hot and heavy and they didn't want it to end. Then, Cho said something that made him very nervous.

"Harry, Come inside me! Impregnate me!"

Before he could object, he did. His manhood exploded inside her, which got him scared. He felt so good after erupting, closing his eyes and bathing in the goodness. Harry let Cho down and took deep breaths, calming him down from the intensity of his orgasm. He laid down next to her. She took his sweaty arm and cuddled next to him. Cho laid her head on his chest and he remained quiet. That was until Cho knew what he was thinking.

"I'm going to have your baby Harry."

"Great," he lied.

"Don't worry, I'll tell everyone my ex-boyfriend from my home town got me pregnant. In reality, it'll be your child."

"That's good to hear." he said as he kissed her.

Ten minutes later, they were dressed and exited the Hogs Head, going their separate ways. Soon, he rejoined Ron and Hermione, who had no idea what happened. After they visited the Three Broomstick and conversed with Slughorn, they made their way up a hill. Ahead was Katie and Leanne, talking about an object Katie was holding. They thought nothing of it until a scream was heard. They looked up and saw Katie Bell's body hovering in the air, screaming.


	7. Chapter 7: Leanne

***Chapter 7*: Chapter 7 – Leanne**

After making their way back to Hogwarts, Leanne, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in front of Professor McGonagall, telling her what had happened. Leanne began explaining that Katie had gone into the loo and came out with the package. Katie had told Leanne that she (Katie) was to deliver it to Professor Dumbledore. As she examined it more, Snape came in and examined it.

"What do you think Severus?"

"I think Ms. Bell is lucky to be alive."

"Was she cursed?" asked Leanne.

"Indeed," said Snape.

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and accused Draco Malfoy of giving it too her. Snape and McGonagall looked at him with disbelief. After a crappy argument, McGonagall had had enough of his theories.

"You all may go." she said.

When they left, Harry saw Leanne going in a different direction. He saw her go into a courtyard and sit on a bench, crying into her palms. Harry was angry at his two best friends for not believing him about Malfoy, so he left them and went to join Leanne. He sat beside her, rubbing her back to calm her down. When she looked up, she wiped the tears away and sat back.

"Harry, why did this have to happen to her? Katie has not done one bad thing in her whole life! Why did it have to be her?!"

"I don't know Leanne. She is a special girl that everyone likes. Maybe she was just unlucky."

"I told her not to touch it, but she didn't fucking listen!" she yelled.

"Did you see who gave it to her?"

"No. I waited outside the loo for her and didn't see anyone else go in. I don't know who could've gave it to her. I'm sorry Harry. I wish I could be of more help."

"It's okay."

Leanne wrapped her arms around him and cried even more. He stroked her hair and advised her to let it all out. Harry kissed her forehead, but wished he didn't. He was scared Leanne would hit him or worse: scream at him and embarrass him. What did happen though was something he didn't expect. She kissed him full force on the lips. He couldn't believe it! Harry closed his eyes and loved every second of it. Leanne let go first.

"She told me Harry."

"Katie told you what?"

"How good you fucked her. She loved every second of it. I really haven't seen her that happy in a long time. Not since before she was… you know."

"Yeah, I know. Oliver raped her. She told me. That complete ass! I looked up to him! I hated myself for taking advantage of her because of it."

"You didn't. She told me she wanted it badly and that she isn't angry at you for it. Although, I think in his last year, Angelina found out and kicked his ass so hard, he was in the hospital wing for a week. He didn't squeal because he was afraid he'd get his ass kicked again."

"Good for him!" laughed Harry. "Next time I see Angelina, I'll have to thank her. So, is there anything I can do to make you feel better Leanne?"

"Actually, there is something…"

"What?" he nervously asked.

"Fuck me the way you fucked her! I wanna feel that intensity!"

"But what about Katie?"

"Don't worry. We both have had a thing for you since your first year. Hell, we both planned a threesome if we both ever fucked you!"

"Umm… okay then, I'll do it!"

"Excellent! There is a lone broomstick closet around the corner that no one uses. Let's go!"

She took his arm and escorted him to the closet, which was filled with boxes, Brooms, and cleaning supplies. Looking around, he saw old Cleansweep's, aged out cleaner, and even normal Muggle brooms. Leanne took his hand and took him to a corner, where she began kissing him. As they kissed, Harry was worried Filch would come in and see them.

"Filch never uses this closet anymore. Still believes that Peeves is haunting it. Peeves left this closet alone ever since I arrived here. So, where were we?"

"We were doing this." he closed in and kissed her.

Their tongues made contact and they exchanged saliva. As they kissed, Leanne waved her wand and put an anti-sound spell to avoid anyone from hearing. The more they kissed, the bigger Harry's cock grew. Leanne took one hand and slid down his body, touching his bulge. She released and giggled.

"Someone's excited, huh Harry?"

"Tiny me is." he laughed. "Out of curiosity, are you a virgin Leanne?"

"Nope," she said as she bent down, working on taking off his pants. "Over the summer, me and my guy friend became friends with benefits and we fucked until I had to go to school."

"Nice," he said.

"Enough talk, let's have some hot sweaty sex!"

His dick disappeared inside her mouth as she finished talking. To Harry's surprise, she was able to fit his whole cock in there without gagging. Her tongue licked every part of it and she sucked on him… hard. Harry admitted to himself that the way she was working her tongue and sucking, this was the best blowjob he had ever had.

"Leanne, oh GOD! FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" he yelled.

The harder she sucked, the better it got. It wasn't long before she decided to begin bobbing his cock, so it would feel better as she sucked. Her hair began becoming messy as she moved up and down. Her tongue continued to lick his head as she bobbed and it made Harry moan loudly. She knew was going to come soon, so she took it out. She stood up and removed her sweater, revealing her see through bra.

"Like it Harry? I bought it for myself before I came to school. You are the first to see it!"

Harry pulled her arms to him and planted his lips onto hers, letting her know he loved it. As they kissed, Leanne undid the bra from the back and let it fall to the ground. She wrapped her arms around him and tongue kissed him again, letting his chest feel her size C tits. His hands felt all around her naked back, eventually making their way to her ass cheeks. Even with her wearing sweatpants, he got a good grasp on them and made Leanne giggle.

He released from their kiss and moved down as he took off her pants and panties. Her legs looked so nice, so smooth, just like Cho's and Katie's. Her pussy didn't have that virgin look, so he was convinced she was being truthful. Harry picked her up and sat her on a box, making out with her once she was on it. She lifted his shirt up and threw it to the ground. He spread her legs and positioned his cock before it. Leanne Placed her hands onto his shoulders and nodded.

He inserted himself quickly into her, making her moan. Her legs crossed behind him, keeping him inside her. As she kept her hands on him, he placed his hands under her ass cheeks and lifted her up. He carried her over to a secluded spot and kept on thrusting in and out, keeping her above the ground. Her lips clashed against his and this made him crazier for her. The more he thrusted, the more Leanne moaned.

"God Harry, feels so fucking good! Katie was right!"

He knew he was gonna come soon, sh he let her down and took it out. He walked over to a nearby box and bent over, spreading her legs. When he got over to her, she spread her ass cheeks and he knew she wanted it in her ass. Wanting to satisfy her in all ways possible, he slowly entered her ass, which made her moan loudly. Harry held onto her sides and started to thrust in and out of her.

"God Harry! Feels so good! Fuck my ass harder!"

He did so without question. Her asshole was so tight, so warm that he couldn't help himself. He bent over while still in her, reached around and grasped her tits, squeezing rapidly. Leanne held onto the edge of the box and moved forward every time he thrusted. The harder he went, the louder she became. It wasn't long before Leanna was screaming as loud as Cho was when they had fucked earlier.

"FUCK ME HARRY! MY ASS FUCKING HURTS! FUCKING HURTS! KEEP GOING! KEEP FUCKING GOING! OH, FUUUUUUUUUCK! FUCK!"

"Yeah Leanne, you like this baby?"

"FUCK YES! FUCK YES! FUCKING GOD YES!"

His thrusts became faster and harder, which made tears come down her cheek. In between thrusts, he spanked her ass, making small red marks on them. Harry lost control, calling her a filthy slut. Leanne's reaction was not what he expected.

"YES! I AM A FUCKING SLUT! FUCK YOUR FUCKING WHORE! MORE!"

It was a good thing they had an anti-sound spell, otherwise they would've been interrupted by wandering students. He had the intention of coming inside her ass, but she addressed that she wanted him to explode in her mouth. After a final thrust, he took it out, Leanne touching her asshole. She knew it would hurt to sit down, but she didn't care. She loved anal and would want it more. Harry sat down on a small box and waited for Leanne.

She came over, bent down and stroked him a bit. He moaned as she did so, but yelled when she engulfed it into her mouth. She bobbed his cock and sucked as hard as when she started. Harry grabbed her head and kept her down on it, loving every second of it. As she sucked, Harry remembered back to when he fucked Cho and how great it was. Leanne was better by one thousand! Harry groaned as he got close to coming. Leanne could feel it as well and kept on doing what she was doing.

In a flash, he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes and he erupted inside her mouth. Streams of semen went down her throat and stuck to her teeth, making it gooey. She sucked up the rest and took it out. Leanne licked her lips and swallowed the remaining cum. She sat next to Harry and cuddled with him.

"That was amazing Harry! Katie was definitely right. We are so having a threesome when she's all better!"

"Can't wait Leanne. You were amazing as well." he said as he kissed her jizz covered lips.

"Say, I have a 'friend' who might be interested in you. Mind you that she's a Ravenclaw, but you fucked Chang earlier, right?"

"How?"

"I saw you and her coming out of the Hog's Head. Her hair was messed up. So, I put two and two together."

"Oh… yeah, we had sex. Who is this friend?"

"Padma Patil, Parvarti's twin."

"Heh, nice. Didn't know she liked me."

"Well, they both like you. Imagine if you had a threesome with them!"

"Won't you be jealous?"

"Me? No, I just fucked you. No need to be jealous when I just had your big cock inside me."

"True. So, you can arrange something?"

"Yeah. I can talk to her later on today and… schedule something for tomorrow."

"Great. Thanks Leanne."

"You're very welcome… lover." she said as she kissed him once more.


	8. Chapter 8: Padma

**Chapter 8*: Chapter 8 – Padma**

The next day was kind of hard on Harry. He heard that Katie was so injured by the cursed necklace, she was sent to St. Mungos. Harry was sad to hear it, but he kept in contact with her by owl. Earlier in the day, he wrote a letter to her

"_Dear Katie,_

_I hope you are okay. It hasn't been the same since you were cursed. In a small piece of news, me and Leanne engaged in sex. I admit that she was amazing like you are and she informed me of a threesome you two had planned. Once you're out, we should hook up and do it. Hope to hear from you soon Katie._

_Love Harry Potter_

He rolled up his letter and headed up to the Owlery, where he would have Hedwig send it to her. Upon arriving, he collided with a Ravenclaw girl. She hit her head against his chest and eased her forehead. He got a better look at her and saw it was Padma Patil, twin sister of Parvarti Patil, his fellow Gryffindor. She looked up at him and blushed a little.

"Harry! So sorry!"

"Padma! It's okay. Really."

"Okay," she laughed. "How are you on this… breezy day?"

"Fine. Gonna have Hedwig fly this letter to Katie Bell at St. Mungos."

"I heard about her. Sad. Wish it would've happened to one of those Slytherins… or Cho Chang. I always hated that bitch."

"Why?"

"Thinks she is so pretty. I bet in reality she is a fucking slut who'll fuck anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she got pregnant." Harry began thinking about what had happened yesterday: Fucking Cho at Hogsmede and getting her pregnant, fucking Leanne afterward. It was a lot to take in, but he didn't say anything about it.

"So, Padma… did Leanne 'inform' you?"

"About you two fucking? Yeah she did. And in case you were wondering, yes."

"Yes what?"

"You and me can fuck. And if you are as good as she says, you can fuck my sister. The who knows?"

"Okay Padma. So, where can we do it? Here?"

"No! Too cold. Let me think…" she walked around the Owlery, thinking. "How about Flitwick's old storage closet? He only cleans it once a week and he cleaned it this morning."

"Okay. Let's go."

She grabbed her arm, but Harry had her let go so he could mail his letter. Once Hedwig flew away, Harry and Padma walked out of the tower, hurrying to the closet. Once in the Charms hallway, they sneaked to the closet, making sure no one was around. It was clear and they poked inside. What she said was true, the closet was very clean like it was done recently. As Harry gazed around, Padma began chanting and she produced an anti-sound spell like Leanne did. She locked the door and secured the windows. Placing the wand in her robe, she took it off and walked sexily to Harry.

Harry took off his robe and let it drop to the floor. When Padma got to him, he gently touched her face and began kissing her. Her lips were warm, even though they were just outside. His hands touched her arms and they slid down to her belly, where they went up her shirt. Her skin was as smooth as glass. Padma lifted up her shirt to reveal her gray bra. Her tits were a solid C, which he liked.

"You like what you see Harry?"

"I do Padma. I really do."

She unzipped her pants and moved them down to her feet, stepping out of them. Padma grabbed his sides and started kissing him, while undoing his pants. His pants dropped to the floor quickly and she loosened his boxers so they would fall quickly as well. His erection was at max and this pleased Padma very much. She took off her bra and it landed on a spellbook. Padma calmly took his hand and escorted him to a newly cleaned desk and Harry helped her onto it. She wrapped her legs around him and started making out with him. His hands grasped her tits and he squeezed. Padma moaned a little while he did so.

"Harry…" she said.

He kissed her neck passionately and could feel her hand around his cock, stroking it rapidly. He groaned as she did so, but had her stop. She laid on her side, lifting her leg up. Harry went to the other side of the table, moved her toward him and placed her up leg on his shoulder, kissing every inch of leg he could reach. Moving her again, he stuffed his dick into her pussy, making her moan.

"I'm ready Harry. Do it."

He nodded and kept it in until he was all the way in. Once in the back, he must've hit something because Padma moaned her loudest. When her moan lowered, he began thrusting in and out of her, rocking the table and jiggling her tits. She hung onto the edge of the table and tried to control herself. The more he banged her, the more she moaned.

"Oh, Fuck! Yeah, Fuck me Harry! Fuck me!"

In minutes, he could feel he was gonna come. So, he let her leg down and took his cock out of her. She laid on her back and lifted her legs up high, spreading her ass cheeks. Harry had the feeling she wanted it in her ass. He wondered if all these girls he was fucking had made a pact to get anal by him. Getting lost in thought, he was brought back into reality by Padma, who kicked him with her foot.

"Harry, me want anal! Come inside my ass!"

"Okay. Sorry. Lost in thought for a moment."

He went over and bent down near her asshole. He massaged her ass before spreading them, thus he started licking her tight hole. Padma lifted her head up and moaned loudly. He had the feeling she never had it in her ass before. Hell, she probably never had anything in her ass at all. Licking it was new to Harry and he admitted to himself that it tasted good, as weird as that sounds. Padma's feet curled up and she bit her lip.

"Just fucking anal me Harry!"

He did as he was told. He aimed his cock at her hole and slowly entered her, making her scream on contact. Her legs hopped onto Harry's shoulders and he kissed them as he went further into her ass. She hung onto the table, groaning in pain as she went in more and more. Harry was worried she was being hurt, but she didn't say anything, so he continued. Once he hit the back, He slid back out and than in again.

"Am I hurting you Padma?"

"Yes, but keep going!"

He obeyed her and kept on thrusting in and out at a very slow speed. Padma grabbed her boobs and squeezed them. Using one hand she pinched her right nipple and used her left hand to play with her pussy. With this increase in pleasure, she twitched. As Harry fastened his thrusts Padma was out of control just like Cho and Leanne.

"F-F-FUCK! GOD, IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! FUCK ME HARRY! FUCK MY ASS! FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! FUCK!" she yelled.

She moved her hands and quickly sat up, cock still in her ass. Her lips collided with Harry's and she went crazy on him. Her tongue reached every part of his mouth, her legs wrapped around him, keeping him inside her. He began to slow down so he could enjoy it as much as he could. Although, this didn't go well with Padma.

"DON'T FUCKING SLOW DOWN POTTER! GO FASTER! FUCKING FASTER! FUCK ME, FUCK ME!"

He listened very well as he went faster. Her insides were so tight and warm that he wanted to stay in there forever, but the more he thrusted, the closer he came to coming. The more he thrusted, the more she kissed him. If Padma was this crazy when she had sex, he couldn't wait to fuck her sister. Harry was sweating heavily and the sweat coming from Padma's belly made it even better. He wrapped his hands around her and kept her close. After a final kiss, he announced that he was close.

"GO ON HARRY! FUCKING COME IN MY ASS! COME! COME! FUCKING COME!"

His eyes closed at once. His face looked like he was in extreme pain, but he wasn't. His manhood exploded into Padma's ass, filling her up with his semen. Padma scream a little because it burned. She carefully laid on the table, his cock still inside her. When the last of it came out, he took it and collapsed on top of her stomach. As he looked up at her, she could feel his jizz creeping out of here, trailing down her crack and onto the floor.

"That… was… FUCKING AMAZING!" cheered Padma.

"It was wasn't it?"

"Parvarti is gonna have a field day with this one!"

"Can't wait to fuck her. If she's anything like you, it'll be amazing."

"You have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione

**Chapter 9*: Chapter 9 – Hermione**

Monday came and Harry got word from Padma that Parvarti agreed to having sex with him, but it would be a day after the match against Slytherin. In another part of his mind, he began thinking about Slughorn's invite. He had invited Harry and Hermione to a Christmas party in his room and they were aloud to bring one date. There were lots of girls to choose from, but he knew they'd end up fucking him at the end of the night in some deserted classroom.

He thought about Romilda, but she was kinda obsessive over him since the last threesome they had. Cho was concerned with her pregnancy, which was still unannounced, so she was out. Lavender had told him she was more into Ron, so she was out. He asked Leanne, but she didn't do parties. Katie was in St. Mungos, so it was a definite no. Padma was involved in her homework, so she said no. He knew he had to ask someone who he never had sex with. The question was who?

The day after seeing another of Dumbledore's memory, it was Quidditch time. Ron was so nervous about it that he was going to resign from the team after they lost. Harry, using his trouble-maker mind, made it look like he put Liquid Luck in Ron's juice. Hermione and her ever increasing temper scolded him for it, which was good for Harry since he didn't do anything wrong.

After they won the match, the entire Common Room was celebrating by having a party. Ron was deemed the hero of the match and they celebrated his awesomeness. Lavender even rewarded him further by kissing him full force on the mouth. In a way, Harry was jealous, but he knew it was just sex. She could date anyone she liked. Hermione, on the other hand, left the room in a fit of rage. Harry found her outside the Portrait, sobbing. He sat by her and comforted her. Lavender and Ron came out holding hands.

"Oops!" she said.

They left quickly. Hermione cried into his arm. He sighed and knew this is how he felt when Dean was with Ginny. Hermione raised her head and stared at Harry, him wondering what she was thinking. Without thinking, she kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds, she released.

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what came over me."

"Nothing to apologize for."

"You know the weird thing? That kiss felt… right."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. And can I be truthful with something?"

"Of course you can Hermione!"

"I spied on you when you were fucking Romilda Vane. I heard noises so I peeked and saw you both naked and screwing each other. I got so horny from it that I stood in the doorway with my hands down my pants. I was…"

"Playing with yourself?"

"Yes. It was at that time that I came to realize my feelings for you. But when I came in to see you fucking Katie, I… lost it."

"She told me you were using a jealous yell."

"That's true," she laughed. "I was jealous and I felt stupid afterward. I would've joined, but it was over. It's not like you'd ever wanna fuck me…"

"Yes I would. I would love to… If you want to right now."

"Really Harry? I'd love to! Where shall we have sex?"

"My Dormitory. Everyone is enjoying the party, so no one will interrupt us."

"Okay! Let's go!" she said as she got up and dragged him through the Portrait hole.

Entering the Common Room, it turned out he was right. Everyone was enjoying drinks and food and Ron and Lavender were nowhere to be seen. Harry began thinking that those two were in some room fucking. He got that out of his mind and focused on Hermione. Going up the stairs was quite easy, since everyone was too busy to notice them.

Entering the boys Dormitory, they were quiet. The room itself was quiet and no one was in sight. Harry grabbed her hand and escorted her to his bed where they both laid down on their sides, staring at each others eyes. Harry moved closer to her and laid his hand on he thigh. Moving his face closer, he kissed her warm lips. Hermione placed her hand on his face and enjoyed their warm kiss. His hand moved to her ass and he grasped it, pulling her legs over to his. Hermione moved in a way that resulted her on top of him. He stared up at her and admired her beauty.

"God Hermione, you're so beautiful."

"Thank you Harry, but you haven't seen anything yet."

She took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, letting him see her red bra. She undid it and threw it to the floor. Harry sat up a bit and removed his shirt as well. Hermione pressed her size B boobs against his chest and began making out with him. His hands explored her naked top. From feeling her boobs and feeling her stomach and back. As with all the other girls, her skin felt so smooth. Hermione released from their embrace and moved down to his pants.

Undoing his pants wasn't hard for her. He pulled them off and noticed his huge bulge in his boxers. She laughed and removed them. His erection raised high and Hermione admired the cock that Katie and Romilda had fucked. She wrapped a hand around it and began stroking it. Harry bit his lip and laid back, enjoying every second of it.

"Wow Harry, you're so big! Can't wait to have this inside me."

She bent down and began licking his cock. Her tongue went up and down, side to side, and went all around his head. Precum came out of him and she noticed. She licked it up and licked her lips, liking the taste. Before she continued, she laid down and took off her pants. Her panties were bright yellow and a little soggy. Hermione crawled over and licked it again.

Soon, she put it in her mouth, sucking on it hard and bobbing up and down. Harry groaned in extreme pleasure like when Leanne blew his dick. Her round ass was near his face and he couldn't help but stare at it. It was a perfect ass and he couldn't wait to fuck it. His hand laid against her right cheek and she noticed. She sucked harder to approve of it.

"Uh! Hermione!" he moaned.

As she bobbed, Harry pushed her head down with his other hand so she would deep throat. She did it willingly and it made him moan louder. He squeezed her ass cheek and spanked it. Hermione took out his dick and smiled evilly.

"Harry, you bad boy! Spanking me, are you?"

"You know you like it!"

"Indeed I do."

Hermione lifted one leg over him, placing her pussy in his face while his dick was in hers. Harry moved her panties down a little bit so he could have access to her wet cunt, which was actually dripping. He placed another hand on her ass and spanked her again. She groaned and began stroking his cock.

"I want you to spank me more Harry. Real hard!"

He spanked her harder, which made her groan louder. Spreading her pussy lips, he inserted his tongue inside her, making her moan. As she sucked his entire cock, Harry licked her faster, even touching her asshole with one finger. This made her go crazy.

"Fuck Harry! I desperately want you to fuck my ass soon! Will you?"

"Anything for you Hermione."

She smiled and continued blowing him, increasing the speed of her bobbing and her tongue. The intense pleasure for Harry was enough to make him come, so he announced it to Hermione, who took out his cock. While she got up, Harry was licking her asshole, getting it ready. She couldn't take the pleasure, but added to it by grasping her tits and pinching her nipples. Her eyes were closed and Harry held her sides and ate her. After a few more spanks, he laid down, lifted her legs and removed her panties, allowing him to see her fully naked. Hermione positioned herself like a dog and turned her head.

"Come doggy fuck me Harry!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He positioned himself behind her teased her asshole. After being teased enough, she demanded that he inserted it inside her. She held the sides of her ass cheeks and slid it in, making her groan loudly. He moved her legs into a better position and moved it more inside her. Hermione laid her head down onto a pillow and waited for the intensity. When his cock was in fully, he slid it out quickly and thrusted in again. This was her breaking point.

"OH FUCK HARRY! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! YES, THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! FUCK MY ASS THE WAY YOU FUCKED KATIE'S! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

His thrusts made her scream beyond a normal girls ability to scream. It was so intense that she buried her face in the pillow to avoid her screams from being heard downstairs. Her insides were cozy and tight, making Harry more excited. It wasn't long before he was about to come, so he took it out and laid down. Hermione rubbed her hole and moaned.

"That was amazing Harry! Ready to fuck my cunt?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger."

Her pussy dripped a little meaning she was ready. She positioned herself above him, his dick pointing up as if expecting this. She descended slowly on his cock and it entered her wet pussy. As it made its way inside, Hermione moaned. Eventually, it was all the way in and she bent down, her chest against his. She began kissing him romantically and moving her ass up, making his cock thrust inside her. It wasn't long before she began moving faster. He could see his cock disappearing in and out of her cunt. It felt so amazing and even Hermione was going overboard.

"Yeah, fuck me Harry! Fuck me! Fuck!"

She got up and continued bouncing up and down on his dick, her boobs jiggling and her bushy hair getting bushier. Harry looked up at her and got more excited. As she bounced, he could feel something coming. He got up, hugged her and kissed her. Her legs wrapped around him as he took the lead and thrusted in and out of her. He knew it was getting heavy, so he continued fucking her harder.

"Harry!" she yelled. "I love you!"

"I love you too Hermione!" he said back. "Oh god!"

His cock erupted inside her, spewing his semen inside her. He pumped and pumped, filling her up. Hermione moved her head back and moaned quietly as her pussy was getting filled by Harry's jizz. Harry collapsed, followed by Hermione. She rolled off of him and laid next to him, kissing his neck. Semen began oozing out of her, but he feared he had gotten her pregnant. Hermione informed him she had been on the pill, so it was all good. He sighed relief and cuddled with her.

"That was intense Harry!"

"I agree. Wanna do it again sometime?"

"Fuck yeah!"

For the record, I have always supported the following couples: Harmony, Hinny, Romione, Charry (Harry/Cho), and even Huna (Harry/Luna). Couples I DON'T approve of are: Drarry, Drapple (Who's idea was that?!), Dramione, and Rose/Scorpio. If you ask me, Harry should've date more than 2 girls while in school.


	10. Chapter 10: Parvarti

**Chapter 10*: Chapter 10 – Parvarti**

The next day was awkward for both Harry and Hermione. They still talked like nothing had happened the previous night. She was still oblivious to the fact that Harry was fucking every girl he came in contact with. He still didn't have a date, but he was informed that Hermione had asked a mystery person tot he party. Harry didn't think of it too much, because Padma came to him with news. She sat next to him in the Great Hall and whispered in his ear

"Parvarti will meet you in your Common Room tonight at 12:30." than she left to join her fellow Ravenclaws.

"What was that about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing mate. Just told me a secret about Michael and Susan."

"Oh?" asked Ginny

"They broke up. Turns out the sex wasn't good enough for him. He wanted someone better."

"Poor Susan." said Hermione. "Hope she's all right."

"I'm sure she is." said Harry. "She's stronger than we all think."

Outside the entrance hall, Hermione got Harry alone and waited til everyone else was gone. She told him she knew about him fucking all these other girls since the year started and that she didn't approve. Although, she really enjoyed the night they spent together. Harry made it worse by revealing something bad.

"YOU GOT CHO PREGNANT?!" screamed Hermione, who made sure it was safe.

"I didn't want to do it, but she insisted! She says she's covering for me when it starts to show. Gonna say it is her home town ex-boyfriends baby."

"Well… that's not that bad I suppose. What did Padma REALLY tell you?"

"I fucked her a few days ago and I'm fucking her sister tonight in the Common Room. Happy?"

"Depends. Can I watch from a distance?"

"You did that when I fucked Romilda, so yeah."

"Yay!" she clapped. "Just don't get HER pregnant, okay?"

"Deal,"

That night was somewhat normal for Harry. In the Common Room, he was sitting with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who were all hard at work with their studies. Harry looked over at a small table and saw Parvarti. She looked up from her books and winked at him. For once, he wasn't nervous. He had fucked so many girls so far that it wasn't scary anymore.

As Hermione read, she licked her lips. Harry saw this and began thinking that she enjoyed last night so much, she wanted it again. He would've fulfilled her wish, but his cock was going to be in use tonight, in the pussy of Parvarti Patil. The clock sounded and it stroked midnight. Mostly everyone went to bed except for Harry, Parvarti, and Hermione.

"Harry, remember what I said." she whispered.

"I know Hermione! I've done this quite a few times, remember?"

"And… just between you and me, do you have romantic feelings for Ginny?"

"What?" he said shockingly.

"I noticed the way you look at her. She's told me she still likes you, so you two may fuck sooner or later if she breaks up with Dean."

"Are they…"

"Intimate? No! She's saving herself for you."

"What?!"

"Oops! Look at the time! Be d time!" she announced. She collected her books and proceeded upstairs, entering her dormitory.

Parvarti shut her books and got out of her seat. She sat next to Harry on the couch, putting her right arm around his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and saw majestic beauty, just like when they went to the Yule Ball years ago. He looked up and down her body, admiring what God had brought into this world.

"So Harry," she said. "Padma says you're quite… good when it comes to fucking a girls brains out. This true?"

"She seems to think that, so it's probably true." he chuckled. "Wanna test out this ride for yourself?"

"That is so corny Harry." she laughed. Parvarti grabbed his face and looked at him. "But fuck yes!" her lips met his and it had begun.

Her hands felt his chest and abs, her lips smacking against his, her tongue licking his. Parvarti removed his shirt so she could get a better look. He was muscular and she admired that, thus pushing him down onto the couch, kissing every part of his torso. As she went down to his pants, she began admitting things to him.

"Harry, if that Durmstrang guy hadn't asked me to dance, I would've taken you to a lone room and fucked your brains out! I would've been your first, but that's the past. I'm enjoying you as much as I can for now."

"That's good to hear Parvarti."

She undid his pants and removed them, unknowingly removing his boxers in the process. His cock stood right up as they came off, making Parvarti giggle in excitement. Licking her lips, she felt a tingle in her special area. She felt it and rubbed it. Harry could sense that she wanted it in there asap. Taking his cock in her hand, she stroked it at a normal pace, but increased more as she grew hornier. It didn't take her long to stuff it into her mouth and to start blowing him. At that instant, Harry laid his head on the arm of the couch and moaned loudly. Hermione peeked out of her dorm and saw them. Harry looked up and saw her. He winked at her and looked back to Parvarti. Hermione began touching herself, enjoying what was happening.

"Ooh. Parvarti! Yeah…"

His hand gently touched her head and he slowly pushed down, making her deep throat it. She didn't complain and continued sucking on his big dick. Her tongue worked its magic by licking his head throughout the blowjob. He could feel his very essence being drained out of him and into Parvarti. After another minute, he announced he was gonna come. Parvarti took it out and swallowed, enjoying the flavor. She got up and began stripping down until her naked body was seen. Her B cups made Harry erect a little more, wanting to fuck those tits of hers.

"You like Harry?"

"Indeed. You're so beautiful Parvarti!

"You ain't fuckin seen anything yet!"

She walked to Harry's face, placed a leg on the couch's arm and stood there, her pussy in his face. He knew what she wanted. He spread her lips and began licking. His hands grasped her ass cheeks and he began massaging them. It was like fucking Padma, but this time it was her sister. Harry could see Parvarti's eyes closed, enjoying the licking of her pussy. He looked up and saw Hermione struggling to stay up from the intense masturbation she was giving herself.

"Harry…" Parvarti moaned. "That feels so good Harry. Keep going."

The more he licked, he weaker her legs became. He added to the experience by spreading her ass cheeks and sticking middle finger up her asshole. She opened her eyes and held her head back, giving short breaths and the intensity increased. The faster he thrusted his finger inside her, the louder she got. She was shouting so loud, it was luck that everyone didn't get out of bed. He took out his finger and she leg her leg down.

Parvarti climbed on top of him, her back on top of his chest. She rested a leg on the tall part of the couch and let the other foot touch the floor. She moved down and helped his cock to her asshole. She pressed it against her and let it in. The instant feeling of his dick in her ass was so good, Parvarti laid down, turned her head and began tongue kissing him. Harry grabbed her legs and raised them high, making it easier to get in and out of her ass. His thrusts made Parvarti scream, but not as loud.

"HARRY! HARRY! YES, FUCK! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK IT, FUCK IT! GOOD GOD FUCK!"

He kept her legs up, kissing her beautiful lips and banging the fuck out of her ass. As they kissed, he saw her tits swaying back and forth, getting him more excited. Upstairs, Hermione was almost tempted to join them, but she retrained herself by reaching orgasm. She slowly sat on the floor and sighed in relief. He kept on watching, enjoying it all.

"HARRY! YES, FUCKING FUCK MY ASS! GOOD GOD! SO FUCKING GOOD HARRY!"

It wasn't long before he stopped, preventing his orgasm from erupting. She got up and turned around, laid on the other side of the couch and spread her pussy lips. Harry crawled over on top of her and quickly inserted it into her, making her moan. Her hands held onto his shoulders, her legs wrapping around him, pushing him in further.

"Okay Harry, fuck me good like you fucked Padma."

"Okay," he smiled. "And if I have to cum?"

"Come inside. Hermione gave me one of her pills."

"Okay babe."

He began thrusting in and out of her, making her moan as it progressed. He bent down and kissed her, thrusting as fast as he could. Parvarti moaned and moaned, biting Harry's neck as he hugged tightly. She smiled as the thrusting became natural and pleasant. Parvarti could hear the impact sound made when he thrusted and the sound of his balls smacking against her ass. She loved it so much, she didn't want it to end. That was until…

"Parvarti! I'm gonna…!"

With a final thrust, he shot stream after stream of semen into her. Parvarti moved her head back and laughed with pleasure. After the final stream was out, he removed his cock from inside her and laid on top of her, kissing her boobs. She stroked his hair and sighed.

"That was so fucking good!" she said.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Indeed. Okay, we can have a threesome with Padma."

"Really? When?"

"After the Christmas break. We have to 'prepare' for it."

"Can't wait."

"Can I be truthful with something?"

"Sure Parvarti?"

"I got more turned on when I saw that Hermione was watching us." she laughed.


	11. Chapter 11: Luna

**Chapter 11*: Chapter 11 – Luna**

Winter had arrived, Christmas was in the air, and many girls tried to get Harry under the mistletoe. Needless to say, he kissed very few. The only girls he did kiss were Hermione, Parvarti, Leanne, and when Ron wasn't in the room, Lavender. She explained that sex with Ron wasn't as good as sex with Harry, but she wasn't a cheater. He thanked her for the compliment and walked through the halls. He remembered when he fucked Hermione and how good it was. He wanted her again and would do anything to have her again. The same was said about the Patil twins, who said hi to him every chance they got.

That night was the Slughorn Christmas party and he had no date. Different girls stared at him as he cruised the halls, licking their lips. He was in the entrance hall when he saw a group of Ravenclaws conversing. One of them was Luna Lovegood, his good friend. When the group broke apart, Harry rushed to her.

"Hey Luna."

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"Fine. What were you all conversing about?"

"Rumors are going around that Cho is pregnant."

"Oh," he said nervously. "They say who the dad is?"

"She says its her ex from back home. The others are skeptical. They think it's Anthony Goldstein's."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Never was one to take rumors for truth."

"Ditto. Say, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Harry!"

"Wanna go to Slughorn's party with me tonight?"

"Oh?" she asked surprised. "Sure, I love parties."

"Meet me here at eight."

"Okey dokey."

That night, Harry told Ron that he was taking Luna to the party, but Ron cut him off to complain about it. He complained on why he was taking 'Looney' Lovegood when there were many other attractive girls to choose from. Harry ignored him and asked about his relationship with Lavender. Ron smiled and began explaining how the sex was incredible. Harry knew deep down that Lavender preferred him in bed instead of Ron.

Many girls were sad that Harry was going with Luna, especially Romilda, who pressured him into sex with her before he had to go. Just that one time was crazy and he admitted that Romilda had gotten better, but he was still taking Luna. Harry left the broom closet, flattening his robe and leaving Romilda naked in the closet, her face covered in his cum.

He knew it was rude, but he didn't want to keep his date waiting. The entrance hall was empty, apart from Luna standing in a pink dress. Approaching her, he complimented her on how she looked. He couldn't help, but stare at her cleavage, which showed a good deal of her tits. Harry began thinking that she was a solid B. Maybe a C?

At the party, everyone was enjoying themselves, drinking punch and eating biscuits. Luna had informed him that Ginny and Dean had broken up, so in a way he was happy. On occasion, he would stand close to Luna in order to get a look down her dress. When Luna turned her head to look at him, he diverted his eyes quickly.

Near the end of the evening, Malfoy interrupted the party with his gatecrashing. When Snape escorted him out, Harry followed. He overheard them talking about a job Malfoy was chosen to do. Snape offered to help, but it was cut off there. When they left, he was approached by Luna.

"Spying on people Harry?"

"Luna! Ah, no. Of course not."

"It's fine. Nargles spy on me all the time, so I'm used to it."

"Anyway, have you enjoyed the evening?"

"Almost. Except for the finish."

"Finish? What finish?"

"Oh, Harry. You must've known that inviting me here, you must've been planning to fuck me!"

"Wait, what?!"

"It's okay. I know that you've been fucking lots of girls, including Cho. I bet you are the one who got her pregnant."

"Yeah, I did. She says she'll cover for me and blame her ex."

"And I noticed that throughout the evening, you were staring down my dress trying to get a peek at my tits."

"How?"

"I may be weird Harry, but I'm not blind. Come on." she grabbed his arm and escorted him to a lone room with a small mattress inside. A soft blanket covered it and pillows were fluffy and brown. Harry never expected to have sex with Luna Lovegood, but a fuck is a fuck. He turned to her and stroked her blond hair, followed by a warm kiss. As they made out, Luna grasped his erection and giggled.

"Wow, someone's eager."

"Sex brings out the best in me."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. As they kissed, Harry lifted her up and and carried her to the mattress, plopping her down on the bed. He started stripping off her clothes. First her shirt, then her pants. Even being half naked made her look like a golden goddess. He crawled to her,, spreading her nice smooth legs. Once he was in her face, he undid the front of her bra and removed it, throwing it across the room.

Her boobs were what he thought: a solid B. They weren't the biggest, but he knew boobs were boobs no matter how small. His hands touched them, feeling them all over. Her nipples were hard, which was weird for her since she never had sex before. He moved his head down and started licking her nipples, making her moan.

"Harry…" she said quietly.

Licking them felt so good, even when her hand moved and grabbed his cock, thus stroking it. Harry groaned when she did this, so he started pinching one nipple and biting the other, not to hard though. She moaned louder and fastened her strokes. Harry let go of her boob and moved up, putting his cock in her face.

She opened her mouth all the way and inserted it inside her drooling mouth. Once in, she clamped down on it and harry moved it in and out, Luna sucking it and licking his head. She could see his balls swaying back and forth and it made her grab them and massage them. He moaned like never before. Harry had never been touched down there before, so it was new. The more she sucked him, the faster he went.

"Luna… good God! Blow me baby!"

Before he could come, he took it out and Luna licked her lips sexily. She turned around on her stomach and spanked her ass a little. Spreading her legs, she asked for him to take her virginity. Harry was happy to do it, so me moved behind her, aiming at her tight virgin cunt. He felt her ass cheeks before hand. They were so soft, so round, and so sexy.

"Can I anal you after I fuck your cunt?"

"My ass? I don't know… Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it feels good after a while."

"Sure you can."

A smile grew on his face and he slowly entered her pussy, Luna moaning as it went in. Luna grasped the blanket and buried her head in the pillow to sustain her scream. Once all the way in, Harry grabbed her sides and started thrusting in and out of her, enjoying the pleasure. Luna found it comforting, so she raised her head up and moved her hips in unison with his thrusts.

"Harry, oh God! So good! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Harder! Harder!"

He went as hard as he could go and made her scream. He could feel himself getting close to climax, so he slowed down and took it out. She was panting slowly and turned her head. He saw an evil look on her that he had never seen. He was afraid Luna was now sex crazy. She had Harry lay down, his head on the pillow. She scooted to his cock, which was pointed up. He sat near it, bent down and began kissing him. She used her hand, grabbed his cock and inserted it into her ass.

He entered her slowly and that made her yell out his name a few times. When his dick was all the way in, he thrusted in and out, going faster with each one. He wrapped his arms around him and sucked on her face. He fucked her faster and faster, making her scream.

"HARRY! OH HARRY! THIS IS SO GOOD! IT HURTS, BUT I CAN TAKE IT! HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH! FUCK MY ASS HARDER! HARDER! FUCKING HARDER!"

Grabbing her sides, he thrusted harder and faster, making tears fall down her cheek. He hugged her tightly and banged her ass as hard as he could, making her scream like a banshee. Luna could feel his cock getting ready to erupt, but she kept it in. In no time flat, he exploded inside her. She yelled as it burned inside her, stream after stream of hot cum filled her asshole. When it had ended, he took it out and she laid next to him, feeling relieved.

"That was great Harry. The evening is now over."

"You were pretty good Luna."

"Maybe if you fuck Ginny, we can arrange a threesome. Me and her do have lesbian sex sometimes."

"Heh, nice."

This is the end of the first Hogwarts series. Next is The Burrow Series, followed by the 2nd Hogwarts series. Hope you enjoy


	12. Chapter 12: Ginny

**Chapter 12*: Chapter 12 – Ginny**

Christmas time at The Burrow was anything but boring. The first day there was filled with excitement. Harry informed Ron about what Snape had said to Malfoy, but he simply replied that maybe Snape was lying about it just to find out what Malfoy was planning on doing. Harry ignored his theory and continued decorating the house. Mrs. Weasley was in the other room with Mr. Weasley and Lupin, conversing about Voldemort and his plans. Harry eavesdropped on them, listening in on their talk. He could hear things about Voldemort, the Order, and even Harry himself. He couldn't help himself, but was interrupted by a beautiful voice.

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny! You scared me!"

"That's what you get for spying silly!"

"So, what are you doing here anyway Ginny?"

"I live here, Chosen One."

"You know what I mean."

"just walking around. Was bored."

"I heard about you and Dean. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Just wasn't meant to be."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"Find someone new. Maybe he is closer then I think." she left, but no before winking at him.

Ginny walked up the stairs and Harry stared at her perfect ass as she walked. She turned around and saw Harry staring, who quickly turned his head. He could hear her giggle. Harry racked up his nerves and followed her upstairs. He had gotten word from Hermione that she would be meeting him soon for a specific reason, one she refused to say.

Harry tip toed to her bedroom door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear a starnge sound, like crying. He knocked a few times and she said 'Enter'. He walked in and saw that Ginny was on her bed, sobbing.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Harry. Just… nothing."

"Please," he insisted.

"Well, breaking up with Dean was hard, but I came to realize that I never loved him. I… love you more."

"I love you too Ginny." he kissed her on the lips, making her calm down and enjoy it.

"Harry… I've wanted that for a long time."

"So have I. Is there anyway I can make you feel better?"

"Make love to me. Make me feel loved."

He kissed her wet lips and hugged her tightly. Ginny fell onto the bed, Harry on top and they continued. They made out heavily before Harry put his hands up her shirt and felt her boobs. At the instant touch, Harry couldn't believe that he was about to fuck Ginny Weasley, his crush. Her tits felt so right, so soft. She placed her hands on his and kept them there.

"I want this Harry. I really do."

"I've wanted this for a long time Gin."

"Then let's make the most of it." she said as she stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Harry lifted up her shirt and threw it across the room and she undid her bra and placed it on the side of the bed. He grabbed her tits and sucked on them, even massaging them, pinching her nipples. She squealed in excitement and started undoing her pants. He undid his as well and took off his underwear. Her pink panties looked a little wet and he must've known she really wanted this. He kissed her belly and felt her smooth legs. Harry pulled off her panties and saw her pussy was very wet.

"Sorry, It's just… I've wanted this for a long time."

"It's okay Ginny. You're going to have me very soon."

She smiled. Ginny had him come to her and she advised that he better put it in quickly before Mrs. Weasley found them. He slowly entered her pink pussy, making Ginny shriek with excitement. The further he went in, the louder her moans got. When he was all the way in, Ginny stopped him for a second.

"It's okay if you come inside me. Hermione gave me some Muggle pills that provide protection."

"Okay," he laughed.

Harry smiled and began thrusting inside her, Ginny making small moans as he got more intense. He bent down and started making out with her, sticking his tongue in her mouth. Her legs crossed behind him and this turned him on more. He fucked her harder and faster, making her scream. He had to cover her mouth to avoid anyone from hearing, but he could clearly hear her.

"HARRY! HARRY! YES! AH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK!"

As he intensified his thrusts, she did tiny screams with each hard thrust. He lowered his head and started sucking on her tits, adding to the pleasure. He knew she saved herself for him, otherwise she wouldn't have been so tight. He pinned her arms down and continued thrusting. He could feel himself reaching climax, so he took his cock out, Ginny looking disappointed.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"No Ginny. Got something else planned."

He told her to lay on her side, which she did. He raised her legs up high onto his shoulder, kissing her foot and leg. He pulled her closer and his cock entered her cunt in a flash, making her moan. As her leg rested on his shoulder, he held onto it and thrusted in and out, making Ginny grab her blanket and having her handle the experience.

"Harry, this feels so good! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

His thrusts went faster, which is what she wanted. Ginny suddenly realized she wanted more of him, so she said to take it and and to lay down. He did as she said and waited for her to do something. She scrunched down and took his cock in her sweet little hands, stroking it madly. Her tongue licked up and down his cock, licking the pre-cum from his tip, and eventually putting it in her mouth, sighing with excitement.

The taste of his cock in her mouth made her crazy, so she sucked as hard as she could and bobbed at fast speeds. Harry stroked her hair as she did this. He felt intense pleasure as she sucked, even moaning her name multiple times. Her red hair became messy as she fastened her bobbing. He announced that he was gonna come soon, so she took it out and positioned herself above his dick.

"Ready Harry?"

"I wanted you for a long time Ginny. Now it is time to end it."

"Fuck me!"

She moved down on his cock. He saw it get engulfed by her pussy, which felt so good. Her pussy wasn't as tight and it was warm. As she rode him, he grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them. He spanked her a bit and made her chuckle. She bent down and began making out with him, her boobs moving as he thrusted. It wasn't long before he had the urge.

He exploded inside her, making her twitch. When the last of his seed emptied inside her, he collapsed next to her. She grabbed onto his arm and kissed his cheek. Her curled up naked body turned Harry on, but he was too exhausted to fuck her again… for now. Mrs. Weasley called Ginny downstairs and she quickly got dressed. In his mind, Harry knew that fucking Ginny wasn't over.

Sorry this one was short. I have better plans for Ginny and the way Harry fucks her. This is a first attempt at Hinny, so bare with me


	13. Chapter 13: Tonks 2

**Chapter 13*: Chapter 13 – Tonks 2**

By the end of the day, their guests had left The Burrow. Eating the rest of dinner was quiet, Ginny rubbing her leg against his, getting him horny. He smiled nervously at her and Mrs. Weasley saw the two make awkward eye contact. She knew what had happened, but kept her mouth shut. Once dinner was over, they had another guest. Someone who Harry hadn't seen since his first day: Tonks!

"Wotcher everyone! Do I smell steak?"

"Evenin' Tonks!" said George

"Care for a bone?" laughed Fred.

"Very funny you two! Is Remus here?"

"Just left." said Mr. Weasley. "Had some Order business."

"Oh poo! Mind if I stay the night Molly? I need some time away from Remus and his… you know."

"Of course dear!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks a lot!" she said as she winked at Harry. Ginny saw this and wasn't that thrilled.

That night, Harry went outside to the lake, sitting on the bank and thinking to himself about what has been happening the past few months. He laid down in the grass, staring at the stars. A shooting star passed by and he closed his eyes and made a wish. Opening them, he jumped when he saw Tonk's face staring back at him. She laughed and laid down beside him.

"Wotcher Harry."

"Hey Tonks. How's the Order?"

"As busy as ever. Remus doesn't want me in it because he cares too much about me."

"So you two are…?"

"Dating? Yeah, we are. So how has it been since we… had sex?"

"Fine. Been fucking loads of girls."

"Really? Care to… show me what you learned?" she climbed on top of Harry and gave him a passionate kiss. Harry pushed her away a little.

"What about Remus?"

"I'll be staying here for a few days to help Molly. Remus knows this. Now shush while I see what kind of man you've become."

She scooted down, feeling his body as she went. Whens he got to his pants, she could feel his bulge worming its way to freedom. Unbuttoning it slowly, she licked her lips as his boxers looked big. Tonks grabbed the insides of them and slid them down, making his erection come out.

"My, someone sure is eager. Let's take care of Tiny Harry shall we?"

She wrapped her soft hand around his member and began to stroke it, making Harry lay back and moan deeply. Tonks moved closer to his cock and licked his head quickly. Wanting more, she licked more of it, making Harry moan louder. As she kissed it, pre-cum came out and Tonks giggled.

"Pre-cum? You are indeed ready." she said as she slurped up his cum.

Once his pre-cum was gone, she stuck out her tongue and engulfed his entire cock in her mouth, sucking as hard as she was able to. Harry's eyes felt like they were gonna bounce out of his eyes. His hand uncontrollably went to her head and he pushed down, having her deep throat him. It was an intense feeling for them both. He hadn't had a blowjob like this since he banged Leanne!

"Good God Tonks! I'm…"

She took it out before he could finish. Tonks then stood up and stripped for him, revealing her perfect, precious body. Her tits were the same as before, her pussy looked delicious, and her ass was perfect. Harry sat up and removed his shirt, throwing it at a nearby tree. Tonks walked over and positioned herself above his face. He stared endlessly at her pussy, wanting to lick it so much. She had the same idea. Bending down to his face, her vagina was dead on him, making Harry get harder. Tonks played with her hair as he began licking. The pleasure made her moan.

"Harry… yeah! Lick me right there! God, you're so fucking good!"

As he licked, she grabbed her boobs and squeezed. Her legs shook with intensity, she bit her lip, and she came close to orgasm. Harry stopped suddenly and felt her long legs. As he touched her, Tonks chuckled. She moved her hand down and began playing with herself, wanting more for her pussy. Moving down, she positioned herself above his dick, preparing to see if he was a man.

"Ready Chosen One?"

"Let's fuck Tonks!

She moved down normally onto his member, moaning as it went in. The feeling of entering her once again made Harry very happy. Once it was all the way in, she began bouncing up and down on him, her tits jiggling. As he watched her beauty bounce, his hands moved behind her and he grasped her ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly. Tonks bit her nail and wanted more. She bent down and stuck her tongue in his mouth, swishing it in all parts of his mouth. As his thrusts met with hers, she moaned loudly. Tonks was close to climax, so she stopped, got up, and walked tot he tree where Harry's shirt was. He sat there, confused on what she was doing. She placed both hands on the trunk and stuck her ass out.

"Anal me Harry!" he was filled with excitement.

"Sure thing Tonks!"

He got up and walked to her, anticipating how he would fuck her perfect ass. Once over to her, Tonks spanked her ass a few times and this actually turned him on more than before. She faced the trunk, licked her lips, and prepared for intense pleasure. He teased her by crouching down, spreading her cheeks and licking her hole. The teasing was more than she expected. She had never been licked there and it felt so good, making her touch herself.

"Harry! Fuck! You bad boy! Teasing my asshole."

"Like being teased Tonks? Or do you prefer that I literally rape your ass?"

"Rape it. Rape it until it hurts!"

He got up, positioned his member at her asshole entrance and thrusted it in at a real quick speed. Tonks yelled as loud as she could, reacting to the insertion. Her head moved down, she closed her eyes and tried to handle the pain. He took it nearly out and thrusted inside her. As he went his normal speed, Tonks groaned in pain. He held onto her sides, as to better his performance. It did indeed get better as Tonks began screaming.

"HARRY FUCKING POTTER! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! MY ASS! FUCK MY ASS! MORE! FASTER! HARDER! FUCKING FUCK!"

"Yeah Tonks, ya like that you dirty slut?" he said as he got rough.

"YES, I AM YOUR SLUT! I'M YOUR FUCKING SLUT! FUCK YOUR SLUT!"

His thrusts continued for the next few minutes, even resulting in tears coming from her eyes. Harry didn't notice it and with dedication, he got rougher with her. Tonks had him continue until he was close. He informed her that he was indeed close and she had him take it out. Panting from the intense anal she just received, she wiggled her finger which meant for Harry to come to her.

Once he got to her, she lifted her left leg and Harry took it. She backed into the tree and began kissing him, using her leg to wrap around him. Her other leg wrapped around him to and his cock bumped into her and slid into her pussy, creating an amazing moment for her. His hand took her ass cheeks while his other hand touched the tree. As he pounded her cunt, Tonks wrapped her arms around him and kissed him like mad.

"Harry… Harry… Fuck me, oh fuck me!"

As he pounded her against the tree, she groaned and covered her groans with a kiss. Hearing her telling him to fuck her made him go harder. He had had a crush on Tonks since first meeting her and now he's fucking her for a second time and it was much better than the first. He believed she felt the same, but that didn't stop him from fucking her brains out.

"God Harry! Fuck! Come inside me Chosen One! Come! COME! COME!"

With a final thrust, his manhood exploded inside her, releasing all his semen. Shots and shots blew inside her, making her laugh quietly and she kissed Harry once more. He let her down and he noticed his cum sliding down her leg. Tonks was feeling relieved. They rested on the bank, naked and making out. She released and looked at him.

"I am going to have your baby Harry."

"No protection?"

"Nope. I wanted my first child to be yours. I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you too Tonks."


	14. Chapter 14: Hermione and Ginny

**Chapter 14*: Chapter 14 – Hermione and Ginny**

He was tired when he went to bed, having finished fucking Tonks. The night was quiet, too quiet. The crickets were chirping and the sounds of the grass breezed with the air. He thought about how he had gotten Cho AND Tonks pregnant. What would his friends say? What would Lupin say? His thoughts went blurry when Ron's door opened and Hermione walked in. She was in a bathrobe and proceeding quietly as to not try and awake Ron. Hermione quietly tip toes to Harry's bedside and woke him up.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Come with me! It's urgent!"

He got up, put on his glasses and followed her. She led him to Ginny's room, which he didn't expect. In the room, a small light was lit and Ginny was sitting on the bed with her underwear. Harry didn't expect this, but it made his heart jump. His cock rose the second he saw her, making him horny. Hermione grabbed his hand and escorted him to the bed.

"Harry," said Hermione. "Ginny told me about you two fucking, so we agreed to have a threesome with you. Do you accept?" Harry took off his shirt and underwear, his erection at its max.

"I guess that's a yes." laughed Ginny.

Hermione took off her robe and showed her naked body. Ginny took off her underwear and instructed Hermione to 'get over here.' They sat on the bed and began making out, grasping each others tits. As they made out, Harry climbed onto the bed and started kissing Ginny's back, feeling her naked body. His erection hit her back and his hands wrapped around her and he grasped her boobs, pinching her nipples.

Ginny moaned loudly as he did this. Hermione laid down near Ginny, her face in Ginny's cunt, spreading her sexy legs and moving to her wet pussy. She held onto Ginny's legs and began licking her private area. Ginny's moans got louder the more she was licked. As she licked, Harry pinched Ginny's nipples more and more. He kissed her neck passionately and smelled her beautiful red hair.

After a few minutes, Hermione stopped licking. She laid back and Ginny was up. Ginny rubbed her friends long legs and kissed them. Lifting them onto her shoulders, she dove in and licked Hermione's wet vagina. The way Ginny was positioned made Harry hornier. He positioned himself behind her and thrusted his enormous cock into her, making her squeal.

"Oh, Ginny!" screamed Hermione. "Feels so good!"

"Wow Gin, you're tight again!" said Harry.

"Pound me Harry! Hermione, your cunt taste so good! I never knew fucking a girl would feel so… good!"

Hermione screamed a little, but Harry cast the anti-sound charm so the others wouldn't hear them. She hung onto the sheet and tried to handle herself, but it was no use. Hermione came onto Ginny's face and it splattered all over the area she was at. As Harry came close himself, he took it out of Ginny and looked at Hermione.

"Wow Ginny, you made Hermione orgasm!" Hermione was very out of breath and she tried to talk.

"That was… fucking… amazing. Come here Ginny." she said.

Ginny came over and Hermione positioned herself so that her leg was up and her dripping pussy was in view. The two girls put their pussies together and rubbed. Harry's cock got more excited by this. As they scissored, Harry moved over to Hermione and put his erection close to her face. She looked at it, licked her lips and gobbled it up, putting his whole member in her mouth. As she sucked, the pussy rubbing got more intense as Ginny fastened her movements.

Hermione extended an arm and grabbed Ginny's tit, rubbing it like mad. Harry pumped his friends mouth with his enormous cock and held her head close. He groaned loudly and Ginny was close to coming. Before she announced this, her exploded on her friends pussy and the sheets. She laid down, exhausted. Hermione moved her leg back and continued sucking on Harry's cock.

Ginny watched this and moved to Hermione, handling her friends tits and sucking on them. Harry could hear Hermione screaming, but it was muffled by the fact that his dick was still in her mouth. Harry knew that since these two hot girls had came, he would have to soon as well. Before he could advise something, Hermione took out his cock and said it for him.

"Harry, fuck Ginny's ass!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Ginny.

"Anal feels amazing! It hurts at first, but it is a very good feeling. "

"Okay… if you say so Hermione."

Ginny positioned herself doggy style while Harry got behind her and Hermione laid near her pussy, readying two fingers. She was curious what Hermione was doing, then she figured it out: Hermione was planning on fingering her. Harry spread her ass cheeks and placed it at the entrance to her anal hole. Ginny took a deep breath and nodded.

He inserted it inside her slowly, grabbing her ass cheeks so to keep his balance. As a little more to it, he spanked her ass hard, making her tear up a bit. Hermione reached up and kissed her friends ass, getting her more excited. As it went in more, Ginny groaned loudly and complained how much it hurt. Harry continued until it was all the way in. Hermione went to the red heads pussy and inserted her two fingers in and thrusted them in and out. Ginny went over the top.

"FUCK! THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! Finger me more Hermione! God, FUCK ME GUYS! FUCKING FUCK ME! YES HARRY, FUCK ME HARD! GOD MY ASS! MY ASS!"

Harry fucked her ass the more she screamed. Her tears came down more, but none of them cared. Ginny wanted it more and both Harry and Hermione gave it to her. The intensity was enough to make Harry make some rather rude comments to them both.

"God Ginny, your fucking ass is so tight! You like this, you whore?"

"Fuck yes! Call me your whore! Is Hermione your slut?"

"Fuck yeah! Hermione is such a slut!"

"Fuck yeah!" said Hermione.

Hermione's finger thrusts were so good, Ginny was beginning to drip again, a sign she wanted it more. Harry pounded her harder and faster, making Ginny's body twitch and shake. He than slowed down, as to love the moment as much as possible. The slow thrusts made Ginny calm down. Before Harry could come, he took it out and slapped her ass multiple times, making her squeal. Hermione laid down this time and wanted Harry inside her cunt. As he placed himself in front of her, Ginny moved to her friends face and her wet pussy was in view.

As Harry entered his best female friend, Hermione began licking Ginny as she did before. Since Ginny had already came, she didn't want to explode all over her face. Hermione moaned pleasure as she tasted the nectar of Ginny Weasley. Harry could hear her slurp up Ginny's liquid and chuckle. This turned him on more as he pounded Hermione.

"Fuck Harry… FUCK!"

Hermione's hands reached behind her friend and she squeezed Ginny's ass cheeks. Harry laid a hand on Ginny's back and felt her naked back while fucking Hermione harder. The fact that Hermione loved licking her friends cunt made it clear that she was bi or it was just a heat of the moment thing. He didn't care, since he was fucking them both.

Ginny turned around, her cunt still in Hermione's face. She faced Harry and began making out with him while she played with her tits. Hermione hung onto her ass cheeks and continued licking. Ginny was nowhere close to coming and the intensity of their kiss continued. Hermione stopped licking so she could catch a breath.

"Fuck! Come inside me Harry! COME! COME! COME!"

He did so. Harry exploded inside Hermione, shooting his semen deep inside her. As he thrusted a final time, his tongue got out of Ginny's mouth and they released from kissing. He took his cock out of Hermione and Ginny bent down, licking the last of his jizz from his member. It oozed out of Hermione and she was panting quickly, out of breath.

When it was done, Harry laid down next to them both. They cuddled next to Harry, who was very pleased with what happened. He knew Hermione was still on her pill, so it was all good. For some reason, he could sense that Ginny had become obsessive with him, just like Romilda. It was a good thing and bad thing.


	15. Chapter 15: Tonks and Ginny

**Chapter 15*: Chapter 15 – Tonks and Ginny**

The morning came and Hermione was gone, off visiting her parents for Christmas. Harry was sleeping in Ron's extra bed, recovering from the intensity from the previous night. Breakfast was nothing too special other than the awkward looks Ginny gave him. He knew that she wanted him again by the way she licked her lips. Ron and the others didn't give it another thought. Mrs. Weasley still thought that something was going on, but she still didn't say anything.

Around noon, Tonks came back to the Burrow, after attending to some outside work. She informed them that she recently began dating Lupin and that it was going swell. He was going to join them the next day after some more private meeting with the Order. When Harry was sitting outside on the banks, Tonks sat next to him, talking.

"Wotcher Harry!"

"Hey Tonks. How's your holiday?"

"Fine. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Good. Why you ask?"

"Don't play innocent. I know you fucked Hermione and Ginny. I saw it all."

"YOU SAW?!"

"Yeah, I was using the bathroom and stumbled upon all three of you. I peeked inside and saw you fucking them greatly. You have learned a lot."

"Thanks. Wanna fuck again Tonks?" she laughed.

"Tonight. I am bringing someone along so we can have a threesome like last night. You may be surprised." she winked.

"When?"

"Tonight at 11:30 when everyone has gone to sleep."

That night, everyone went to sleep tired for the next day. Harry stayed up and counted the minutes until 11:30. When it hit that time, he got out of bed and proceeded to the barn, which was the most quiet place around. Entering, he saw Tonks and Ginny waiting for him. They wore night robes and looked at him with lust in their eyes. Harry was very surprised by the fact that Ginny wanted to be fucked for a third time!

"Ginny?!" said Harry. "Wha?"

"I always liked the way she looks." said Tonks. "Since she loved fucking you twice, I figured a third time would be the charm."

"Charm for what?"

"I wanna feel your hot cum in my ass!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, and since you fucked me so well, Ginny wants to watch us do it before she jumps in. Like that idea Harry?"

"You'll get no argument from me!"

"Ready Chosen One?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yeah." he said.

"Show me what you learned!" said Tonks.

Harry walked to Tonks and removed her robe. Ginny removed hers as well and sat on top of a pile of hay playing with herself as the two made out. Harry loved feeling her lips on his, an older woman who loved him. Tonks, as many before her, cast an anti-sound spell on the barn. As they kissed, Tonks removed Harry's pants to reveal he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"No boxers? Now we're talking!" said Tonks.

He lifted his legs up and kicked the pants to where Ginny was masturbating. Harry sat down and Tonks laid on her stomach, stroking his long member and licking his head. Harry moaned loudly, looked over at Ginny and licked his lips. Ginny fingered herself faster, so to turn him on. He took Tonks' head and kept it on his cock, so she would deep throat. The sucking was so intense, Ginny got up, turned around and stuck a long finger up her asshole, letting Harry know she wanted it there nice and hard.

Before he could come, Tonks took out his cock and turned around, positioning herself doggy. Harry went on his knee's, got behind her, and thrusted it into her ass. As Ginny watched, her tight ass loosened and she continued. Tonks met his thrusts by moving her ass in the best way. It felt so good inside her that Harry spanked her perfect ass and made her moan. Ginny quit fingering her ass and started rubbing her pussy while sucking on her own tit.

"Oh, God Harry! Fuck my ass! Fuck it hard!" screamed Tonks.

After a few minutes, Tonks' screams went to normal moans, as she got used to it. Her hair was all messed up, sweat slid down her head, and her jizz oozed out of her cunt. Harry was going to come soon and Tonks could feel it herself. He took it out before he exploded and Tonks eyed Ginny, addressing her to join them. She was all excited and went over to them. Tonks had her lay down on her back and spread her legs.

"Ready to feel the immense pleasure of having hot cum in your ass?" asked Tonks.

"Yes! Oh, fuck yes! Anal me again Harry!" demanded Ginny.

Tonks kneeled in front of Ginny's face, spreading her pussy lips. Ginny began licking her like pro and had her moan. Harry spread her ass cheeks and knew she wanted it in her ass. Ginny went to As Tonks licked her, Harry rushed his dick into her ass, making her scream. He placed her skinny legs on his shoulders, kissing them and her feet as he went in further.

The more he went in, the louder Ginny got. Her hands began touching her stomach, feeling herself. She moved two of her fingers into her cunt, getting more excitement as Harry fucked her. Tonks bit her lips as Ginny licked faster, rubbing her own tits and biting her nipples. Fingering herself was very good, so good that Harry removed her fingers and put them in his mouth, sucking on them.

"OH GOD!" screamed Ginny. "FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Harry began thrusting faster and harder. "FUCK! FUCK! HARRY, OH FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! MY ASS! FUCK, MY SLUTTY ASS! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

He pounded her ass harder and Ginny moaned louder as Harry fingered her wet cunt. Tonks got up before she came and positioned her self on Ginny so to do a 69. They licked each others pussies, making them moan. Before long, Ginny came on the ground, but was still in it. He fucked her harder and Tonks moaned at the pace of licks Ginny was giving her.

"Ginny, ah Ginny! Lick me good!" shouted Tonks.

"Tonks! You taste so good! Fucking lick me more." Then she felt Harry going harder then ever. "HARRY! OH FUCK! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! FUCKING KEEP IT IN! IT FUCKING HURTS!"

As his thrusts fastened, Ginny screamed louder. Tonks moaned as Ginny's licks got faster. Ginny wrapped his legs around him, so to keep him inside her. She slapped Tonks' ass a few times, making her laugh. Harry could feel that he was close, so he informed them.

Ginny yelled that she wanted it now and he didn't hold back. As she said that, she came on Tonks' face and Tonks did the same to her. As they came, Harry unloaded a huge amount of his semen inside her ass. The burning sensation was enough o make her scream. Tonks laughed as she knew this would happen.

When the burning stopped and Harry was done, he took it out and collapsed onto the cold hay. The two girls got up and licked the jizz off of each others faces, making out in the process. When their jizz was all cleaned up, Ginny took Harry's cock and sucked up the last of it, making him feel relieved. Tonks and Ginny laid beside him, kissing him all over.

"That was amazing Harry." said Ginny.

"I agree! What a night." said Tonks.

"It was amazing wasn't it?" he smiled.

It had quickly turned to midnight when they realized the time. Instead of them going to bed, they fucked again and again until it was five in the morning. The continuous threesomes with them was so good. He had a thought about a potential threesome with the Patil twins. They had promised him one when term started up again and he was excited about it. Other then that, he never gotten a reply from Katie or a sex invitation from Romilda since the party. He wasn't too concerned because he didn't know, but three older women would be wanting him before he went back to school.


	16. Chapter 16: Fleur

**Chapter 16*: Chapter 16 – Fleur**

The next morning was tiring for Harry. He had fucked Ginny before breakfast and they were both pretty tired. Ron and the rest of the family had no idea anything was going on between them, other then Molly. Tonks had gone out to do some shopping for Molly, as to get out for a while. In the middle of the day, Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley's fiance came around and help Molly clean. She wasn't that thrilled to have Fleur, but all the guys were attracted to her.

Dinner had come by the time Tonks came back. During dinner, Fleur kneed Harry and he looked at her. She winked sexily at him and he knew what she wanted. Tonks and Ginny saw this and Ginny had a little jealousy in her eyes. Fleur didn't notice this and she knew she had to fuck Harry Potter before the night was out. This was a guarantee.

The living room was quiet after dinner. Molly, Ginny, and Ron were sitting on the couch while Harry, Tonks, and Fleur were in the kitchen, conversing. Tonks mentioned that Harry was a great lover and Fleur became very interested. Telling her about their fuck sessions, Fleur couldn't handle it. She took Harry's hand and dragged him upstairs to Ginny's room, shutting and locking the door.

"You sure about this Fleur?"

"Yes! I've 'ad a thing for you since ze tournament. This may be my only chance to make love to you."

"What about Bill?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Her lips attached to him, making him calm down. His dick rose in a flash, having her notice. She had him sit on the bed, telling him it was gonna be good. She undid his pants without hesitating and dropped them to the floor, taking the underwear along with it. His erection pointed to the ceiling. Fleur licked her lips and wrapped her warm hand around it, stroking it at a normal pace. Harry moaned quietly as she stroked him.

"Fleur…" he said.

"We shall see if Tonks is right." said Fleur seductively.

After licking it a few times, she pointed it near her mouth and put it in. The feeling of being in her mouth was enough to make any man moan his loudest, but Harry controlled himself. Fucking a girl like Fleur was every man's dream and he was lucky enough to be fucking one. She began bobbing up and down, sucking on his member.

Harry laid down and enjoyed the blowjob Fleur was giving him. Her long blond hair and becoming a mess and he could hear her gulping his cum. The intense blowjob ended when she could feel him nearly climaxing. She took it out and licked his head, making a last impression. She stood up and stripped in front of him, revealing her beautiful naked body.

Her tits were a solid B and her legs were looking smooth and soft. Harry took off his shirt and address Fleur to come to him. As he sat up, Fleur came onto the bed, her small pussy above his cock. She placed her hands on his shoulder and kissed him passionately. Fleur slowly descended on his member, moaning as it went in.

"'Arry! Oh, 'Arry!"

Soon, she began bouncing up and down on him, her tits jiggling and Harry holding her tightly. Harry grasped her ass cheeks and squeezed. As she bounced more, he squeezed tighter. Fleur stuck her tongue in his mouth and wouldn't stop. He met her bounces with his thrusts and it made it better for them both.

Harry soon began falling back onto the bed, taking Fleur with him. With her on top, he was able to hold onto her ass and thrust harder. He kissed her neck and she took his arms and held them down, wanting it more. She bounced her ass up and down on his cock and moaned more. Harry told her he was close, so she got off.

After calming down, Fleur laid on her back and spread her legs, prompting Harry to lick her wet cunt. As it dripped, Harry crawled over and face her pussy. He stuck two fingers inside her which made her laugh. He knew his fingers weren't doing anything, so he removed them. Placing her legs on his shoulders. He inserted his tongue deep inside her, making her moan. Harry took it out and started licking her cunt like a mad man. Moaning his name wasn't the only thing Fleur did in response. Her toes twisted, she touched her body, and she held Harry's head there as to get more.

"'Arry! Thiz feels zo good! Lick me more!"

He did as he was told. His tongue made impressive movements on her special place and it made her go haywire. As she moaned louder, Harry got better. Before he knew it, Fleur came on Ginny's bed, unaware that she was able to do that so quickly. He put his tongue back, got up and scooted Fleur to him, keeping her legs spread. He gave her an evil smile.

"Hey Fleur, ever have anal?"

"No. Bill doesn't like zhat."

"Well, here's a first for ya."

His cock found her asshole and he stuffed it in there, making his lover scream. The inside of her hole was tight and warm, just how he liked it. As he slid it in, Fleur grabbed onto the sheets, shut her eyes tight and gasped. Once in all they way, Harry nearly took it out and thrusted inside her. He picked up speed as she got used to it, his balls slapping her ass.

"'ARRY! 'ARRY! FUCK! IT FUCKING HURTS! KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING! FUUUUUUUCK!"

Anal was something new to Fleur and she basically kept telling him to keep it it. She admitted it felt so good, but also hurt a lot. As he pounded her ass, he bent down and started making out with her. Her legs wrapped around him and she kept him in, getting him deeper and deeper. The deeper it went, the louder she screamed. He was grateful no one could hear them.

Before he came, he took it out, much to her relief. He got her on her side, lifted her leg up, and entered her cunt again. Her leg was situated on his shoulder. He kissed her leg passionately and felt her sexy long leg. His member thrusted in and out of her, getting them both excited. He could feel her wetness as he pounded her, making it easier to go faster.

Quickly, he took it out and got Fleur on her knee's, going doggy. He quickly entered her vagina again and hung onto her sides. She rarely ever had it this way and she was thrilled to be fucking Harry this way. While thrusting, Harry slapped her ass multiple times, making red marks on her cheeks. He commented that her ass was perfect, so perfect it was like a god crafted it.

Fleur laughed as he said this, but her moans interfered with what she was saying. She took a pillow and dove her face into it, so to block out the screams. Harry grunted as he thrusted, giving her all that he could. It wasn't too long before he could feel himself climaxing.

He unloaded a sea of semen inside Fleur, filling her up and tiring him out. When the last of his cum was inside her, he collapsed on the bed, exhausted from his fuck. Fleur rested beside him and held him, noting that it was the best she ever had. She commented that there would be a surprise for him in a few days and that she should watch out for it.

The following hour was filled with nothing. Fleur had left as to visit Bill for a while and Ron wondered where he went to. Harry commented that he went outside to get some alone time. Ron didn't think anything of it and went outside to get some air. Before he could think, an owl tapped on the window and it was holding a letter. He took it, payed the owl, and opened it. It was from Katie!

_Dear Harry 3_

_I am doing better and will be back soon. Leanne told me about you two and I find it hot! When I get back, we'll schedule a threesome and see how good you have been since we fucked. Also, an old friend of mine and yours will be sending you a letter soon. Wink, wink. Hope to be fucking you soon!_

_Love Katie Bell_

He was happy he got a reply, but nervous about who this friend was. In the hallway, Harry passed Molly, who nudged him and winked at him. He had always found something interesting about her and was thinking that she was gonna be a future fuck for Harry. On the bright side, Fleur informed Harry that even though he came inside her, she didn't get pregnant. For him, he was nervous about being a dad to both Cho and Tonks' babies


	17. Chapter 17: Angelina

**Chapter 17*: Chapter 17 – Angelina**

Two days past and nothing eventful happened. Christmas Eve was a decent day. Tonks had left and Ginny was visiting Luna. Ron was visiting his brothers at their joke shop, Mr. Weasley was at work, and Mrs. Weasley was out in the fields, collecting vegetables. As Harry ate some crispy bacon, an owl appeared at the window, tapping to be let in.

The old barn owl flapped its way in and landed on the kitchen table, dropping the letter. It hooted multiple times as Harry ran through some drawers looking for a galleon. He found on and paid the owl. It flapped again and took off. Harry opened the letter and began reading:

_Dear Harry,_

_I heard from Katie and her friend Leanne about the way you fucked them. Come by my place. I have my own place, so we can have fun. The address is on the back. See you soon _

_Angelina Johnson 3 3_

His nerves grew and his dick grew in a second. So Angelina was the girl Katie mentioned. They all had been Quidditch teammates, so he guessed he should've expected it. He turned it over and saw that Angelina did in fact write her current address on it. Harry memorized it and stepped into the fireplace. Taking a hand full of Floo Powder, he said the name of the address and threw the Powder down. In a few seconds, he was in the living room of Angelina, who was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"You made it Harry! Happy day!"

"Hi Angelina. How's are you?"

"Very good. I wasn't sure if you had gotten my owl. Katie tells me good things about you."

"What kind of things?"

"You being Quidditch captain, how good you fucked her and Leanne. Hell, even Alicia is jealous. Watch out though, she might come after you." laughed Angelina.

"Do you ever see your old teammates?"

Not really. Haven't seen Katie or Alicia since graduation. Hell, I never talked to Wood since he did… you know."

"Yeah, I know. Katie told me. I can't believe a guy I trusted and respected would do that!"

"Seriously! I socked him good before he left."

"That sounds awesome! Bet he won't rape another one of your friends ever again."

"Damn straight! Now, let's get down to business."

"About us fucking?"

"Yep. Fuck me good and you may get a reward." she winked.

Harry nodded and smiled. She took his hand and escorted him through a long hallway, eventually leading into her room. The walls were filled with posters of the England Quidditch team. Her bed was neatly made and the windows were closed. Angelina closed the door behind him and locked it. He stood in the middle of the room, silent. She walked over to the bed, undressing as she went. When she got to the bed, all her clothes were off and she stared at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Come here Potter." he went to her. "Ever fuck a black girl Harry?"

"Nope. This'll be a first."

"Then I'll make it as enjoyable as I can."

She took the scruff of his neck and forced him to her, making out with him. He slowly fell on top of her, feeling her body as they kissed. She could feel his dick growing next to her. They switched positions and Angelina crawled down his body, feeling him. She undid his pants just enough to expose his cock. Angelina dove into it and started stroking it. It made Harry moan loudly.

"Fuck Angelina."

Her tongue began licking his shaft, getting him excited. This really was a first for him, because he produced pre-cum, which wasn't a usual thing for him when he had sex. She took her lips and sucked it up. Her lips were so close to his head, that she took it upon herself to open her mouth and engulf his member. At that moment, a sudden urge of pleasure went though him, making him moan loudly. She started sucking and added to it by bobbing up and down while licking his head.

As she bobbed, his hand felt her, making her pussy wet. Her long hair went everywhere as she bobbed faster. Her sucking was as good as Leanne, but was more pleasurable. Harry stroked her hair and laid his head down, being calm as she did it. As he got close, he shook a little, but Angelina didn't seem to notice. She was so fixed on his cock, she didn't notice anything else.

Harry was about to cum when she took it out. She licked her lips and crawled up to Harry's face, french kissing him dramatically. As they kissed, his hand slipped underneath her and he began fingering her pussy, which was leaking.

"Oh, Harry. Fucking make love to me."

She grabbed his cock and put the head at her entrance. Once there, she slid down and it fully entered her. She held his arms down and began moving up and down, intensifying the feeling. Harry kissed her more as she moved. He managed to free her grip and he went and cupped her ass cheeks, squeezing them as she went to town on him.

"Fuck Angelina! This is amazing!"

"Yeah Harry! Yeah!"

He sat up and hugged her, making an attempt to thrust, but she was doing most of the work. His lips pressed against hers and they made out like a crazy couple in love. Her size C tits felt great against him as she bounced. Her hair, again, went everywhere and she moaned his name multiple time. It wasn't long before Harry could feel himself about to climax, so he informed her.

She got off of him and went to the back of the bed, laying her head on the pillows and spreading her beautiful legs. Harry knew what she wanted, so he crawled to her, getting his face close to her wet cunt. She used her fingers and spread her lips, wanting the Chosen One's tongue to pleasure her secret area.

Harry didn't hesitate and started licking her. Moans of pleasure erupted from Angelina almost immediately. Her legs extended out, her head jolted back, mouth wide open, but no noise coming out. His tongue then went into her pussy, adding more pleasure to her. The moans turned into screams as he continued to lick. He took her legs and put them on her shoulders, so to ease her in anyway possible. It worked, but not much.

Angelina screamed that she was close, so he stopped and got up. He looked at her and she smiled. She got up and went on all fours, spreading her legs a bit. His reward from her was that he could fuck her ass. Her very first anal. He was over thrilled that he was aloud to do this, so he scooted to her and aimed at her tightest hole.

He penetrated her tightness and entered her. Angelina grunted in pain and held onto the sheets. The more he went in, the more it hurt her. Once it was all the way in, he held onto her sides and thrusted it back out and then in again. Screams erupted from her voice box as he got faster and better. He was so into it, but he could clearly hear her screams.

"FUCK HARRY! IT HURTS! FUCKING HURTS SO MUCH!"

"Want me to take it out?" he asked, concerned.

"NO! I WANNA FEEL WHAT KATIE FEELED! FUCK MY TIGHT ASS! FUCK IT! FUCK IT! FUCK IT! HARDER HARRY! PLEASE!"

Harry was more than cooperative. He pounded her ass so hard, she actually began to cry. Angelina kept on screaming his name and even cursed at him a few times. Harry knew it was the sex talking, so he continued. Her tightness was so extreme, he could feel himself getting close, which he informed her of.

"Come inside me Harry! COME! COME!"

Harry immediately exploded inside her, making her scream in pleasure. As he unloaded, she did scream from the burning. When the final jizz came out, Harry collapsed on top of her, tired beyond belief. She fell next to him as his jizz oozed out of her. As she cuddled with him, he felt lucky. He had fucked his first black girl and it was amazing.

"Harry? That was amazing!"

"You think so?"

"I know so. And you know something?"

"Hmm?"

"Once Katie graduates, maybe you, me, and her can have a threesome this summer. How about it?"

"It's a date." he said as he kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18: Tonks and Fleur

**Chapter 18*: Chapter 18 – Tonks and Fleur**

Christmas had arrived and Harry was over thrilled by the day. The annual Weasley Christmas party was anything but boring. Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, and many other members of the Order had come and Harry was conversing about the Prince and his theories about Malfoy. Lupin just shrugged them off and joined Tonks, who winked at him.

During the evening, he was at the lake, enjoying the crystal clear water when he was joined by Tonks and Fleur.

"'Ello 'Arry!"

"Wotcher Harry!"

"Hey Tonks… Fleur. What's up? I thought you went home."

"Nah. Remus left and the others are singing Christmas carols. We decided now would be the prefect time." said Tonks.

"For?" he asked.

"A threesome!" said Fleur.

"Fleur told me how great you fucked her and even though we don't like each other, we decided to have a bit of fun with you."

"Ready 'Arry?"

"I guess." he sighed.

They laid him down on the cold grass and they both went to his face and began kissing him. It was weird for him to be kissing two girls at once, but it felt real nice. His hands went on their back, rubbing them. As they kissed him, Tonks reached inside his pants and handled his erection. He moaned as she did this.

They stopped kissing him and she took out her hands and undid his pants, taking his boxers along with them. His cock pointed up to the starry sky. Fleur licked her lips and began stroking him, thus getting him excited. As Harry laid back, he began thinking about the past few months. How all these girls had fucked him and how much he loved it. Nowadays, it seems like a daily routine. It got real boring after a while, but if a girl offered him sex, he'd take it. Even if one of the girls was pregnant with his baby.

As Fleur stroked him, Tonks took off her shirt and bra, tossing it near the lake. Harry sat up and moved his hands to her tits. Before he could touch them, Fleur put his member into her mouth and began sucking. Harry moaned as she did so, but that didn't stop him from going after Tonks' tits. His hands clamped to them and he squeezed.

Tonks giggled as he massaged them, and his hand felt her stomach, loving her soft skin in the moon light. The more Fleur sucked, the crazier Harry got around Tonks' boobs. Tonks laid him down and moved to his face, her perfect breasts near his mouth. He took one and started licking her nipple, even sucking on it. He took his other hand and pinched her other nipple, making her moan.

It wasn't long before Fleur took out his cock and licked her lips. She removed her shirt and bra as Tonks did. Fleur placed his cock between her tits and moved them up and down, while sucking him again. A titty fuck was happening and this was Harry's first time doing it. Tonks stood up and removed her pants, revealing that she had no underwear. She kneeled in front of his face and he could see that her cunt was wet.

Harry knew what she wanted, so he grabbed her ass cheeks and started licking her most private area. As Fleur continued to titty fuck him, she could feel him getting ready to explode. She stopped before that happened and removed her pants and thin thong. Fleur got on top of him, rubber her pussy a little, and moved down on him quickly. The instant feeling was amazing as Fleur moved up again. Tonks was so into his licks that she was oblivious to Fleur and her bouncing.

"'Arry! 'Arry! This feels so good!" shouted Fleur.

For the next few minutes, Fleur's movements slowed and fastened, depending if he was close. Tonks screamed her loudest as she came on Harry's face, which was a first for him. After apologizing, she made out with him while licking off her own cum. Her licks felt so good, after she was done, he tongue kissed her like never before.

Tonks finally saw that Fleur was getting sweaty from bouncing on Harry's cock for the past few minutes, so she relieved her and took her place. Instead of being on him, Tonks laid down on her back and advised Harry that she didn't want it in her pussy, for fear of doing something to the baby. He immediately thrusted it into her ass, making her scream. Fleur kneeled in front of Tonks' face, thus making the pregnant girl lick her. As that happened, Fleur took Harry's face and collided it with hers, kissing him crazily. Tonks' yell's could be heard, even though she had had anal a few times from him.

"GOD HARRY! FUUUUUUCK! FUCK MY ASS POTTER! FUCK IT! FUCK IT!"

The more he pounded Tonks' ass, the more Fleur kissed him. Tonks could sense he was close, but Fleur told him to take it out and fuck her cunt. In a state of lust, he took it out and Fleur laid on the grass this time. She spread her legs high and advised Harry to come to her. Tonks, who had came recently, stopped joining them and went to the side and played with herself.

He inserted his erection into Fleur's cunt, enjoying the feeling as long as he could. He lifted her legs up and kissed her legs, eventually feeling them and licking them. When he was all the way inside her, she grunted. As he was holding her legs, she moved them and wrapped them around Harry, keeping him in. He bent down, held her arms down and made out with er, keeping his thrusts fast and hard. Tonks was cheering him on.

"Yeah Harry! Come inside her! Come! Come!"

He thrusted and thrusted as hard as he could inside his french lover. She screamed at him in French, so he couldn't understand her. He kissed her neck, getting her to calm down. She could feel him getting close, but didn't advise him to take it out. With one final thrust, he unloaded stream after stream of jizz inside her, filling her up.

Fleur moaned in extreme pleasure as he felt his semen swarm inside her. He collapsed on top of her and was virtually exhausted. She stroked his hair and held him close, greatly happy. Tonks came over and cuddled with them having just orgasmed herself. As they hugged, Tonks said something that he figured was his fault.

"Fleur is going to have your baby as well as me."

In Ron's attic room, Harry's at on his bed, feeling stupid that he had just got Fleur pregnant. That was three girls he had impregnated. If it got out of hand, he'd be in real trouble. Before he could lay down, a knock was heard. Harry yelled that they could come in and Tonks came up, fully dressed. She sat on the bed with him and comforted him.

"It's okay Harry. Fleur will say the baby is Bill's. No need to worry."

"What about you?"

"I'll say it's Remus'."

"That's all great and all, but you'll have to be truthful at some point!"

"True, but now is not the time. Ron and the others are outside. Wanna join?"

"No. Just wanna be alone for a while."

"Okay. Want a blowjob before I go?"

"Sure,"

He unbuttoned his pants and moved his underwear down a bit, to reveal his still soft cock. She took it in her hands and stroked it, getting it up very quickly. Tonks wrapped a hand around it and stroked, licking his head as she did so. Harry laid back and closed his eyes, looking back to what had happened.

After a minute of stroking, she put it in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could. Jizz flowed into her mouth, and Harry could hear her swallowing. He remembered all the girls he had fucked and possible others that wanted to fuck him. He had gotten Cho pregnant and wondered what would happen if Marietta and him fucked. He remembered when Marietta betrayed them and sold them out to Umbridge. At that moment, he knew he had to get revenge on her, but the question was how.

He soon came inside Tonks' mouth. At that sudden orgasm, he got the perfect idea for revenge. He was on a mission to fuck Marietta and get HER pregnant. That would teach her a lesson for selling them out last year.

When Tonks finished swallowing his cum, she wiped her mouth and gave him a kiss, thus leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19: Molly

**Chapter 19*: Chapter 19 – Molly**

The next day was the day after Christmas, a day that Harry didn't mind. In the middle of the day, Ron and the others went to the back lot to play a few games of Quidditch. Harry wasn't in the mood for it, so he stayed behind with Mrs. Weasley. She was doing the dishes while he was on the couch, reading a Quidditch magazine.

Whens he was all done, she wiped her hands dry and joined him, sitting a little too close. He put down the magazine and started talking.

"So, Harry… I know you've been fucking Ginny."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"A few nights ago I was going to the bathroom and saw her bedroom light on. I peeked inside and saw you, her, and Hermione having a bloody good time. You pleasured her so good, I felt kinda jealous."

"You?"

"Yes Harry, even women like me get jealous. Arthur doesn't fuck me good anymore. I want a man in my life. True, he is that man, but I want to be pleased sexually as well. He just isn't doing the job."

"So, what are you asking?" he asked nervously.

"I want you to please me the way you please Ginny. I wanna fuck you Harry!"

"Mrs. Weasley! I… Uh."

"Call me Molly. And if you don't fuck me, I'll tell everyone about you, Hermione, and Ginny."

"Blackmail? You are so devious!"

"Too true." she smiled.

"Fine. Let's fuck."

Molly smiled and laid her motherly lips upon his. Harry knew it was wrong to fuck the mother of his best friend, but her lips felt so good, so warm that it was hard to turn away. He wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her, eventually sticking his tongue into her mouth. She pushed him a way a little before smiling.

"Let's got o my room. Then you can fuck my brains out."

Harry smiled. She took his arm and rushed them both upstairs and into her room. It was like a normal parents room. Big bed, dresser, and Mr. Weasley's tinkered projects. She let him go and locked the door. She put down her wand and undid her clothes, thus revealing her gorgeous body. Molly turned around and Harry saw her size D tits and got an instant hard on. She sat on the bed, crossing her legs and addressing him to come to her.

He stripped off his clothes until nothing was on. His erection was super hard and he was extremely horny. He walked to he and purposely fell on top of her. They made out like a teenage couple in love. He grabbed her huge tits and played with them, sucking her big nipples. Molly moaned as he did that and her hand went down and stroked his cock.

"Come on Harry. Let's see what my daughter has taught you."

He stood up and Molly put his cock between her huge boobs, titty fucking the hell out of him. As she titty fucked him, her tongue licked his head before putting it in her mouth. They way she blew him was so intense, it was way better than Leanne. She had more experience, so it's true she was better. Her tits felt so good, like fucking sacks of flower, but softer. He was about to come when she stopped, took out his cock and scooted up the bed, spreading her legs and pussy lips.

"Lick me Harry dear."

"Yes ma'am."

He crawled onto the bed and made his way to her legs, which were beautiful. Her pussy may have looked older, but it still looked delicious. He balanced her legs on his shoulders and began licking her mature pussy. The instant lick was enough to get Molly moaning really loud. She took breaths as he licked. After a while, she calmed down and moaned as he went faster.

He could sense that she was getting excited, so he picked up the speed on his licks. Molly shrieked loudly as he did this, even holding his head at her entrance. She rested her hand and calmed down, saying he was close. As he let her legs down, he was happy that he actually had a chance to be doing this, fucking an older women. She kept her legs spread and Harry knew what she wanted.

He scooted forward, cock in hand and he positioned it at her entrance. Molly demanded that he put it in, sounding like a sex crazy mother. Harry pushed it in and could feel that her private area wasn't tight. In fact, it was used to having cocks inside it. The further he went in, he more she moaned. Once he was fully in, he began thrusting in and out at a fast pace.

"That's it Harry. Please me with your massive cock."

Once it was all the way in, Harry started thrusting and out of her, getting her most excited. He bent down and hugged her, occasionally going to her tits and sucking on her huge nipples. Molly couldn't get enough of his thrusts, so she wrapped her legs around him, keeping him inside her.

"Yes Harry! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she moaned.

He was going to come soon, so he told Molly this and he took it out. She turned around on all fours, wanting it more. He aimed it at her pussy, but she said she wanted to feel anal like when he fucked Ginny. Harry moved his head up and moved it to her anal hole. Slowly, he stuck it in, making Molly moan her loudest.

She placed her face in the pillow to contain her moans. He held onto her sides and began thrusting in and out, his balls slapping against her as he went. Her older pussy felt so good, so miraculous. As he pounded her, Molly Weasley lifted her head and began screaming like a teenage girl in love.

"HARRY! HARRY! GOD FUCK! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK IT HARRY! HARDER! HARDER!"

He did as he was told and pounded the fuck out of her. Her ass cheeks moved back and forth as he went and her massive tits were jiggling all over the place. With a instant of pure lust, he spanked her. Molly had him do it more and eventually, her ass cheeks were very red. He knew he was gonna come soon, so he took it out. Molly was thrilled by her first anal.

She had him then lay down on the pillow and to relax. He looked up and saw Molly's beautiful body hovering over his cock and he knew what was coming. She descended slowly on his member and he was then inside her again. She moved her head back and laughed as she went down on him. Harry held her sides so to keep her on balance, but she moved his hands to her boobs, having him squeeze them and make her feel good.

Soon, she was bouncing up and down on him, getting the best out of it. He controlled the jiggling of her tits before sitting up, hugging her and making out with her. He soon began thrusting and they both were moaning. Her tits moved against his chest and he began thinking on how amazing it was. She could feel he was close, but kept him in anyway. As he sucked on her huge nipples, he called out.

"MOLLY! I'm gonna…!"

"Go on Harry! Come inside me! COME!"

In an instant, his manhood exploded inside his best friends mom, thus making him have a great feeling. As stream after stream filled her up, he moaned a bit. It wasn't long before he collapsed on the bed, Molly joining him shortly after. She laid next to him, holding his chest and cuddling.

"That was amazing Harry!"

"I hear that a lot."

"I bet. Don't worry Harry. I won't get pregnant. I've been protected for years so I can't have more children."

"That's good. Were you pleased enough Molly?"

"Very. Now I know why Ginny has been so happy lately."

"The others won't be back for another half hour. Wanna fuck again?"

"Of course Harry! You're such a bad boy."

She turned over on him and they fucked again until the others came back. They all agreed to keep it to themselves and proceed like nothing happened. The Christmas holidays were almost over and Harry spent most of it fucking Ginny, which was better than before. He had no intention of getting her pregnant, so he usually came in her ass or mouth. What he didn't know was that returning would prove better than he would have ever hoped for. For a certain Hufflepuff was still depressed over her break up with a Ravenclaw. Would she be willing to fuck just to relieve herself? Who knew?


	20. Chapter 20: Susan

**Chapter 20*: Chapter 20 – Susan**

Through the rest of the Christmas holidays, Harry kept fucking Ginny and Molly, but that didn't keep him from thinking about other things. Dumbledore still had some memories to show him, Ron and Lavender's relationship was still going strong, and the fact that three girls were holding his babies inside them.

Before using the fireplace to go back to Hogwarts, Molly whispered in Harry's ear that he could fuck her anytime he wanted in the summer when he visited. He smiled weakly and agreed. Before he could think, they used the Floo Powder and were in McGonagall's office. She advised him not to get soot everywhere. Ginny soon came out of the fireplace and they made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

As they walked, Harry saw a girl in the corner classroom, kneeling over with her hands to her face. He said he'd catch up with them soon and Ginny paid it no mind, progressing to their Dorm. Harry walked quietly to the room and peeked inside. Inside was a Hufflepuff and she was crying deeply. He noticed that it was Susan Bones, a girl in his year. She had broken up with Michael Corner sometime ago for not fulfilling his sexual needs. He stepped over to her and sat near her. She looked up and wiped her nose and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Susan smiled at him and twiddled her fingers, acting nervous.

"How are you Susan? Why are you crying?"

"Hello Harry. I guess I'm still depressed about Michael and not fulfilling his needs."

"It's okay." he said as he patted her shoulder. "I didn't realize you were still upset about it. When you talk to Hannah, you seem so cheerful."

"Looks can be deceiving. And she wants me to move on and stop holding onto him."

"Did you love him?"

"A little. The way he would fuck me was so… intense. I mean, who wouldn't want a girl with tits like these?!" she grabbed her double D sized tits and moved them around. Harry grew and couldn't help but stare.

"I know!" he said nervously. "They're nice."

"Thank you Harry. You have a talent for making people feel better."

"Not really. I just say the right thing."

"I don't think so." she giggled. "You should be an advice giver later on in life. I'd go to you for comfort if I was feeling down… again."

"That's nice of you to say Susan. I was mainly thinking to be an Auror like Moody and Tonks."

"Cool," she said as she inched closer to him before laying a hand on his. "What kind of girl attracts you?"

"A nice, smart, athletic, and overall great girl. Why?"

"Maybe for this moment, I can be that girl. Comfort me Harry Potter. Please?" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

He took her cheek and directed it to him, kissing her on the lips. After a few smacks of lips, his hands slid down her face, to her arm and finally her thigh's. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her massive chest against his. It made him feel good and even hornier. He released from their kiss and started kissing her neck, thus giving her a hickey.

"Harry…" said Susan in a moment of lust. "Make love to me. Make love to me!"

They both stood up, kissing like crazy. They walked to a nearby desk, crazily stripping each other until there was nothing left on their bodies. Harry gazed at her boobs, mesmerized by how big they were. She sat on top of a desk, Harry grabbing her jugs and licking her nipples. Her legs wrapped around him and his cock pressed against her pussy.

"Harry… fuck." she moaned.

After a few more licks, he bent down and spread her legs. Her fat lips looked juicy and welcoming. He spread them and started licking quickly. Susan Bones was really in the mood for this, thus moving her head back and moaning up a storm. From what he knew, he predicted that he was better than Michael, but he didn't ask.

Her legs moved onto his shoulders, giving her better balance. His hands caressed all over her legs and he stopped between licks and kissed them. Before long, he stopped and was crazy for her. He moved her near the edge and winked at her. Harry positioned himself at her entrance, excited to be fucking her after a few years. As he entered her, her legs wrapped around him and pulled him in all the way, making her groan.

"Okay Harry… Let's fuck!"

Harry smiled evilly and started thrusting in and out of her. As he went, she almost laid down and he got bigger just by seeing her huge tits jiggle up and down. It was a dream come true to be fucking a girl with boobs like hers. As they jiggled, he grasped one of them and squeezed, then pinched her nipple. She laughed and moaned loudly every second.

"Harry! Oh, Harry! Faster! Harder!"

"Susan!" screamed Harry "Am I better than Michael?!"

"Fuck yes! Fuck yes!"

His grin grew bigger as he sighed in relief. He could feel his member about to explode, so he took it out and had her bend over the desk. Asking why, Susan did so, but was surprised by the reply. He wanted to fuck her anally, which was something new to her. Once fully bended over, she spread her ass cheeks as to help him locate her most precious hole.

Slowly, he moved it inside, getting hornier from her screams. She hung onto the edge of the desk, trying to handle the pain. The deeper it went, the more she screamed. He asked if he wanted to take it out, but Susan demanded no. Once he was all the way inside her ass, he started thrusting in and out at a faster pace.

"AH, FUCK! FUCK ME HARRY! FUCK ME! HARDER! HARDER! FASTER!"

He pounded her as hard as he could and he didn't regret it. Tears continued to come out of her, and a lone hand of hers went to her pussy and she played with herself to get more out of it. He could feel himself coming soon, so he roughly took it out and Susan looked relieved. She turned and eyes a lone chair in the corner.

"Sit down and fuck my cunt Harry."

He did so. Sitting down on the wooden chair naked was a little uncomfortable, but he withstood it. When he was sat, Susan positioned her wet pussy above him and slowly descended. The feeling for them both was great, just like a few minutes ago. When it was fully inside her, she began bouncing up and down, her tits jiggling right in front of his face.

He hugged her and took her nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking on them. Susan moaned loudly and continued. She took his face away from her tits and kissed him, sticking her tongue inside his mouth. Harry's hands felt her smooth body, eventually cupping her ass cheeks as she moved. Her kisses were warm, even from her crying.

The more she bounced, the closer he got. Before long, he announced that he was close and she said to let it go. In one instant, his cock exploded with his semen and filled her pussy up. Susan moaned as she was being filled and Harry tilted his head back from the pleasure. When he was done, they kissed and stayed together for a few minutes.

"That was so excellent Harry!"

"I agree." said a voice. They turned and saw Hannah Abbott, another Hufflepuff.

"Hannah!" yelled Harry. "I… we…"

"I saw everything Harry. It got me so horny, but I can't join. I came to get Susan so we can hang with Ernie and Justin." Harry looked at Susan.

"It still was great Susan." he said.

"Yeah! We should totally do it again sometime."

"Ditto,"

Susan got up, got dressed and exited the room. Hannah stayed behind to talk to Harry. She told him that Susan was just being horny and wanted someone. He knew this and agreed. Hannah also told him that since they hang out a lot, that Susan doesn't take protection when having sex. So, Hannah told him he had gotten her friend pregnant, much to his dismay. Before leaving, Hannah winked at him and added that he had a real big cock and that she couldn't wait to have her turn.

If you think I should put in a Susan/Hannah threesome, please tell me. Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21: Parvarti and Padma

**Chapter 21*: Chapter 21 – Parvarti and Padma**

After a failed attempt to persuade Hermione about his Malfoy theory, he decided to let it go for now, at least until he could catch Malfoy doing something Death Eater related. The next morning was filled with chatter. In the Dormitory, people were gathered around a board that mentioned Apparition lessons . He had a few experiences with it, meaning the past summer with Dumbledore.

Night time came and Harry wandered to Dumbledore's office, hoping to see another memory. The first memory featured young Tom Riddle conversing with Morfin about his Muggle father. In response, Riddle killed his father and the family over at the Riddle house. Soon after, he took the ring and Morfin was sent to Azkaban for 'supposedly killing that family.

The last memory was a weird one. Slughorn was being asked about Horcruxes by Tom. Afterward, Dumbledore explained that the memory had been tampered with and was not entirely truthful. He informed Harry to get the true memory from Slughorn by any means. He agreed and set off to the dormitory, thinking of a way to get that memory.

Along the way, he was unexpectedly pulled into a classroom by a pair of hands. He was confounded by the dark light, but relaxed when he saw it was Parvarti and Padma. Suddenly remembering to when he fucked Parvarti, he knew what this meant. He promised them both a threesome after the second half of term started.

"We want our threesome Harry!" said Padma.

"But I…" he said nervously.

"Now!" said Parvarti.

"What is wrong with you two? You seem… bitter."

"We've been waiting for this since the end of first term!" said Parvarti.

"And now we want it!" said Padma.

Before he could say yes, Parvarti pressed her lips against his. Padma could hear them smacking lips, so she proceeded to take of her shirt and pants. Half naked, she pulled her sister away and helped her undress as well. While they were doing that, Harry unbuttoned his pants and took of his uniform. As he was about to remove his boxers, Padma stopped him.

"We want to reveal you ourselves." she said.

They stood before him, looking sexy. Padma sat on his lap and began making out with him. As she did so, her sister got behind her and silently removed her bra. Parvarti threw it to the floor and felt Padma's skin, kissing it every few seconds. When Padma gave him a last kiss, she got off and let Parvarti have her turn.

Passionately, she kissed him as Padma did while Padma undid her bra. Harry had seen them naked before and it really hadn't changed. He grasped her boobs and massaged them, getting her excited. Parvarti could feel his member rising every second and figured he couldn't take it. She got off and took of his boxers, making his cock pop out and aim at the ceiling.

"My, you're so… big!" said Parvarti.

"Just like last time." he laughed.

They had Harry get onto the floor, which he did. Padma positioned herself above his stiff dick and slowly moved down, moaning in quick bursts as she did so. As that happened. Parvarti moved her ass down in front of his face, giving him a fantastic view. Harry knew what she wanted and thus began licking her soaking pussy. Padma continued moving up and down, but picked up speed ass he grew more used to it. Her tits were bouncing and she made silent moans.

"Harry! God, yes! Mmm… fuck!"

Even though he was focused on licking Parvarti's cunt, he could see from an angle that she had suppressed her sisters moans with kisses. Sisters making out? Harry thought that was pretty hot and it made him lick faster. While they made out, Padma's tits bounced everywhere, so her sister grabbed them and started licking them. He had the feeling they did this sort of thing before, but it would've been rude to ask.

Before long, Padma got up and the two sisters moved in on his cock, which was still hard. Their tongues came out and started licking it in all directions. He never had two girls lick his member before and it felt amazing. They both switched when it came to blowing him and he couldn't have been happier. He could feel that they were enjoying it as much as he was and that made it even better.

Pre-cum began oozing out of him and Padma cheered greatly. They took turns licking it up and were sad when no more came out. Parvarti was the first to get up and she kneeled down doggy style, advising Harry to anal her deeply. Padma laid down in front of her sister, awaiting a little sister licking. He didn't argue and went to Parvarti, eager to fuck her ass again. As Parvarti licked her sister, Harry quickly thrust inside her.

The instant thrust was enough to make her scream, but it was a quiet scream. She had had it before and had gotten used to it. The feeling of being inside her once again was of greatness to him. His thrusts made her moan as she licked Padma. Harry controlled himself, but feared he wouldn't be able to control it for long. His thrusts shook her thighs and it was giving an impact on Padma.

"Fuck!" said Parvarti. "Fuck me Harry! Fuck me! Oooooh. Fuck that feels good."

"Sis, lick me! Pleasure me like you do at home!" said Padma.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. These two sisters fucked while at home! Maybe it was a one time thing or maybe it was preparation for this threesome. He didn't know. Harry didn't ask and kept on fucking his beautiful lovers. Padma soon began oozing jizz out of her and that meant Parvarti had done a very good job. He took himself out and Parvarti went to her sister.

She lifted Padma's legs up while she spread her ass cheeks, pleading for Harry to fuck her. He got down as far as he could and rammed his cock inside her, making her scream her loudest. Parvarti shushed her by putting her cunt in her sisters face. Padma smiled and held her sisters sides, licking her delicious essence. As she licked, Harry pounded her hard and made out with Parvarti. In the midst of those licks, Harry could hear her moan.

"Harry! Fuck… my… ASS! FUCK IT HARDER! HARDER BABY!"

He did as she wished and used all his muscle to fuck her as hard as he could, but soon he felt himself close. Harry took it out and Parvarti got off her sister, saying she needed a break. Harry laid down and gasped for breath, but it was short lived. Padma got on top of him and slid his cock inside her, making Harry become a beast.

He grabbed her sides and smiled at her. Before she began bouncing on him, he sat up, held her back and ass, and thrusted fast into her. Parvarti was utterly shocked by what he was doing. He was fucking her sister like he was filled with high amounts of lust. Padma too was amazed by this and moaned loudly, more then ever before.

"Harry! You bad boy! You're so…! Fierce! SO FIERCE! Fuck!"

Before he knew it, he felt himself unloaded inside Padma, filling her with his seed. She made open mouth expressions and completely collapsed onto the floor. Padma smiled and laughed as she saw Harry going towards Parvarti. Even he was surprised that he still had the urge to go on. Once he was to her, she laid fully on the ground while he lifted her legs and entered her.

He bent down to her level, legs wrapped around him. She kissed him greatly and let him fuck her as much as he wanted. Padma watch as cum spilled out of her and she got excited. As Harry fucked her more, she let out more cries. He held her arms down and fucked the hell out of her, proving he wasn't gonna give up.

"Harry! Oh fuck! Come inside me Harry! COME!"

He did just that. After a few minutes, he was able to cum again, this time was more. Parvarti moaned loudly as he filled her up. As he took it out, he had had enough. He collapsed onto the floor and felt very sleepy. The twins cuddled up beside him and hugged him.

"That was sooooo amazing girls!" he said.

"Glad you think so." said Parvarti.

"We have one other piece of news." said Padma.

"What news?" he asked.

"You got us both pregnant!" they both answered with happiness.

"Great!" he lied.

I apologize. This isn't my best threesome,mainly cause I had other things on my mind. Hope you still enjoy it. And since many of you are wanting a Slytherin fuck, there will be one next. Stay tuned!


	22. Chapter 22: Pansy

**Chapter 22*: Chapter 22 – Pansy**

The next day, Harry confided in Ron and Hermione about the memories and they were as stumped as he was. Hermione had never heard of Horcruxes and couldn't be of any help. That day in Potions, Harry managed to get to Slughorn when everyone else had gone. At the mention of the word, Slughorn exploded and warned him not to ever mention them again.

When Slughorn left, Harry stood there in shock by what had happened. He was oblivious to a girl approaching behind him. Her short black hair and mean expression didn't effect anyone, let alone her fellow Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson stood behind him, arms crossed.

"POTTER!" he quickly turned and saw her.

"What do you want Pansy?"

"Just wondering what you're still doing in the Potions room."

"Just thinking about how badly you guys lost the match months ago."

"Stuff it! I no longer care about winning the cup. Draco seems to care less so I have too."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I've been hearing rumors, Potter."

"Rumors about what?"

"Rumors of you fucking girls all around the school!"

"Who?"

"Greengrass heard a group of Gryffindor girls, including Vane, Brown, and Patil talking about how good you fuck them."

"So what?"

"SO… I want in! Draco doesn't fuck me good anymore, so maybe I just need a little bit of Potter inside me."

"Okay?"

"FUCK ME POTTER!"

"Okay, okay!"

She came over to him and hesitantly kissed him on the lips. His hand cupped her ass cheek and she rose a leg to his side, which he caught and kept. Her arms wrapped around him as they made out. He lifted up her other leg and carried her to a table. As he sat her down, she released from their embrace, eying him.

"This is only sex Potter! No feelings between us at all! Got it?"

"I got it Parkinson."

She smiled evilly and went back to making out with him. As they made out, Harry undid her pants and dropped them to the floor while she undid his shirt. He could see that her bare legs looked sexy, like a models legs, but younger. Her black underwear looked weird with the Slytherin symbol on it, but he didn't let it disturb him.

She wrapped her legs around him and tossed his shirt to the floor. As they kissed, he took of her coat and unbuttoned her top, revealing her size C breasts. Her bra was also black, but had a skull on it. He had the feeling she was the disturbing type who would kill as soon as look at you. Harry kissed her neck passionately and she moved her head back, enjoying it all.

Pansy pushed him from her neck and she undid the bra, tossing it beside them. Harry moved up and held her boobs, massaging them nicely, which got her excited. Her legs unwrapped and hung on the edge of the table. He moved away as she got up from the table and Pansy kneeled in front of him, undoing his pants. She pulled both pants and boxers down to the floor and saw his massive cock looking at her.

Instead of just licking it first, Pansy stuffed it into her mouth, enjoying as much as she could. Harry closed his eyes tightly and enjoyed the blowjob he was getting. In his mind, he couldn't believe he was fucking a Slytherin. It felt so good that he didn't want it to end. The moment got better when she started bobbing up and down and sucking him.

As one hand steadied his cock, her other grabbed her own boob and she twisted her nipple, adding to the pleasure. Harry gently touched her head and he moved it so she would deep throat him. She was more than able to do this and she was enjoying more than she expected. The way she sucked was so good, she was up there with the best blowjobs he ever received.

Soon, she took it out and licked her lips. She got up and bent down in front of the table, spreading her legs and holding on. He went behind her, removed her panties, and aimed at her cunt, which wasn't as tight as many of the other girls he had fucked. Being enemies, he thrusted it fast inside her, so she could experience a little pain. Her reaction was not what he expected.

"Fuck! That's it Potter! Hurt me! Hurt me like you always wanted to do! Fuck!"

He held onto her sides and began going faster and harder. Her yells weren't loud, since she had been fucking Draco since their 4th year. She didn't experience much pain, but even Pansy Parkinson had her painful spots. As he thrusted, Pansy hung onto the table. He could tell she was enjoying it and that she wanted more. Harry banged her as hard as he could before she began screaming.

"Fuck! Fuck me Potter! Fuck me!"

In minutes, he knew he was gonna come, so he took it out and spanked her ass as hard as he could. She squealed and laughed. He sat down in a chair by the wall, addressing Pansy to come to him. His cock was aimed high and from the rumors, she knew what awaited her. Anal was her painful area. She turned around so her back was facing him. He directed her ass to his dick, excited to be fucking another virgin asshole.

Before she knew it, his entire cock was inside her asshole. With that instant, she screamed as loud as she could, but Harry covered her mouth quickly as she did so. When she calmed down, he let go of her mouth and placed his hands on her hips, making her balance on him. Slowly, she began ascending and descending on his cock. The pain was much, but it went away when she got used to it. She soon began smiling and laughed as a new experience turned out to be fun for her.

Harry grabbed her boobs and pulled her toward him. She turned her head and kissed him like crazy as he grabbed her legs and lifted them up. He began thrusting faster and this made her scream. He covered her mouth again, but she wasn't quieting down. Her tightness was extreme, more extreme then the other girls he had anal fucked. Even with his hand over her mouth, he could hear her.

"FUCK POTTER! FUCKING HURTS! IT FUCKING HURTS! FUCK ME POTTER! FUCK ME! FUCK!"

The more he went, the more she screamed. Her screams began to die down after a few minutes and he let her mouth go again. She got up and turned around, still wanting it in her ass. When it was inside her again, it wasn't as painful and she was able to bounce on him. Her tits were jiggling in front of him as Pansy bounced crazily on him.

She bent down as she did this and tongue kissed him, making sure she wouldn't scream again. He grasped her ass cheeks and squeezed, getting her excited. The jiggling of her tits was so great, his right hand snatched her tit and he sucked on it, making her moan. As he sucked on her boob, he could feel himself getting close. He warned her too and she let him keep it in her ass.

Harry exploded inside Pansy's ass with no delay. His semen came out like a geyser and filled her ass up. It burned a bit, but Pansy withstood it. When the last of it came out, she collapsed on top of him, exhausted. She kissed him on the mouth and smiled.

"That was so fucking excellent!"

"You think so Pansy?"

"Quite. Draco never fucked me the way you do. Greengrass doesn't know what she's missing."

"If you don't mind, when DID you and Malfoy start having sex?"

"4th year. It was after the First Task. It felt so good, we started dating and began fucking every chance we got."

"Was he always good?"

"Fuck yeah! That is… until this past summer. He didn't fuck me like he used to."

"You know why?"

"No. Maybe he's getting bored with me."

"Who'd get bored with you? You fuck excellent."

"Fuck you Potter." she laughed as she punched his arm and gave him another kiss.

*To anyone who leaves negativity on these chapters: I do this for fun. I'm not trying to earn respect as a writer or anything like that. Some of you think I'm a virgin and you're right. I read enough smut on this site to get the general idea of what to do. If you don't like the way it is written then don't read it. I do this for FUN. Just FUN. And if you have anything negative so say about all this, keep it to yourself. There are many other Harry Potter smut on this site and if you don't like mine or the way I write, or even the pregnancies or story itself, please read something else. Thank you.

*For any who are actually enjoying this story and can't wait for the future, I may progress it in Deathly Hallows, but it could be less smut since Harry and the gang are basically on the road. If I get enough good reviews, I may do it. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23: Sinistra

**Chapter 23*: Chapter 23 – Sinistra**

That night was most disastrous. Ron ate chocolates sent by Romilda Vane which were meant for Harry. He knew this was her idea of him becoming her boyfriend, but he ignored them. Vane was just a sex toy to Harry and he had no interest in dating her. Ron, on the other hand, had eaten the whole box and became obsessed with her.

After saving Ron's life, Harry and his friends visited Ron in the hospital wing, concerned about him. It was clear to Harry that he was gonna be there for a while. What's worse, Lavender has been hounding him about Ron and McLaggen had been doing nothing but talking to him about him as Keeper. It was disastrous.

The Dormitory that night was all a buzz about what happened to Ron. Some say Slughorn hated him and wanted him dead, some say it was an accident, some gave stupid explanations that Harry didn't understand. While up in his room, Hedwig came to his window and tapped. Harry opened it and saw she was holding a letter. He paid her and sent her off to the Owlery for the night. Harry opened the letter and read it to himself:

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I have urgent news to discuss with you about your… after school activities. Meet me outside the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night after your Quidditch practice. Don't be late._

_Professor Sinistra_

He wondered why Sinistra would send him an owl and want to talk to him. Sinistra was the Astronomy teacher and somewhat strict. She never showed any kindness or generosity to Harry, but there was something about her that he liked. He kept it in the back of his head until it came.

After practice the next night, Harry read the letter again and decided to go to the Tower. Upon arriving, Professor Sinistra was at the door to the classroom, arms crossed. He knew he must've been late, but he tried not to look guilty.

"Evening Mr. Potter. Follow me." they walked and talked. "I bet you are wondering why I have called you here this evening."

"Actually, I was just concerned that this is some nightly detention."

"You have done nothing wrong. Although, you will be soon."

"How do you mean Professor?"

"The rules state that a Teacher/Student relationship is prohibited, but I tend to break those rules every so often."

"Huh?"

"Sex, Mr. Potter. It is against school rules for a student and teacher to engage in sexual activities."

"Never knew that."

"Indeed. But this evening, we are going to break those rules." his heart jumped.

"But Professor… why?"

"I hear things about you fucking all these girls. You seem to be very good at it. I want a taste of it. My husband hasn't pleasured me in years. I need someone younger and better."

They stopped in front of a wooden door with an S on it. She opened it and they were inside her very own bedroom, with the books, papers, and a comfy looking bed. The covers were off and Harry grew nervous. He never had sex with a teacher before and in the back of his mind, he knew it was gonna be good.

Sinistra put down her wand. She stepped toward the bed and removed her night gown, revealing her naked black body. Her boobs were a solid C, which was weird because she always looked like a B. It was like Angelina all over again, but with someone older. She sat on the bed, looked at Harry and seductively had him come over. As he walked, he began thinking if this was right. His lust made him think it was more than okay,

When he got to her, Sinistra undid his pants and was shocked by how big he was. She took his member in her hand and stroked it, feeling as much as she could. He moved forward and she began licking his cock, enjoying his youth as long as possible. He had never fucked a teacher, but it was feeling really good.

Inserting it into her mouth was comforting for Harry, who instantly moaned as she sucked on him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Harry could feel his essence being sucked out of him by his very own teacher and it was amazing. After a few minutes, she took it out and climbed onto the bed, and eventually reaching the pillows and laying on her stomach. She rose her ass high in the air and spread her pussy lips.

He climbed up to and scooted to her, thrilled to be fucking her cunt. His hand cruised her cheeks and it felt so smooth. Harry squeezed them and slapped her ass, which made her laugh. After hesitation, he quickly entered her, giving her a new experience. Fucking this older woman felt great, like when he had sex with Molly. Her insides felt so warm, like a cozy bed.

"Mr. Potter… fuck me good."

"Yes ma'am."

He started thrusting in and out of her, giving her an excuse to curse. Harry held onto her sides as he pounding shook her body. He looked over and could see her tits jiggling back and forth. Harry could also see her biting her lip and giving silent moans. He knew this was a sign he was doing good, so he kept at it.

The longer he was inside her, the louder she got. It wasn't long before she was grasping the sheets and cursing like a sailor. The fact that his teacher was using all this language in one moment amazed him. He spanked her again and this set her off. She demanded he got his best and he pounded her faster and harder, which was enough to make her scream.

After a few more minutes, he could feel himself about to come, so he took it out. When he asked her about anal, she said she never liked it because it hurt her way too much. Sighing, he decided to fuck her again while on top. She laid down, her tits facing him, and she spread her legs, awaiting the young stud in her bed.

He closed in on her and thrusted deeply inside her. She moved her head back and grunted, revealing she was liking it. He grabbed her legs and felt them before plopping them on his shoulders. At first he went slow, as to preserve the moment. He bent down and kissed her for the first time, planting his tongue inside her mouth.

As they kissed, her legs dropped and she wrapped them around him, keeping him inside her. He released from their kiss and focused on her jiggling tits. His arms clamped down on hers, pinning her to the bed. The feeling of her tits being pleasured was of greatness to her. He then began pounding her harder and faster, but not a lot.

"Fuck Potter! That feels so good! Ah, FUCK! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

He got up from licking her nipples and looked at her. She had beautiful eyes and a generous smile. Smiling evilly, he thrusted even harder which made her yelp in pain. This didn't stop her from spilling every curse word in existence. He knew he was close, but he kept on going. Lust was in control and it wasn't a coward.

"God! Come inside me Potter! Come! COME!"

With one all mighty final thrust, his manhood exploded inside his teacher, filling her up with his seed. Squirt after squirt made her moan in pleasure and it seemed endless. After the sixth squirt, he collapsed on top of her and was tired as hell. Sinistra stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Mr. Potter, you were fantastic!"

"Really?"

"Quite. My husband doesn't fuck me like that ever!"

"Thank you. Just by curiosity, did I get you pregnant?"

"Gotta wait a while before I can answer. But is so, it was worth it for a night with you."

"Great," he said. "Let's not tell anyone, okay?"

"Deal. This doesn't mean I'll go easier on you in class, Mr. Potter."

"Fun," he said sadly.

*I have thought up more ideas for future chapters and they include Harry fucking Katie 4 chapters in a row! But three of those will be threesomes. Keep your minds open and maybe guess. Hope you like them!

*I want you guys to give me a top 10 list of your favorite fucks in this story so far. PM me with your list with 1 being the best and 10 being the worst. If I get enough of the same Worst one's I shall try to improve on it. Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24: Ginny and Luna

**Chapter 24*: Chapter 24 – Ginny and Luna**

After the match, Harry was still pissed at McLaggen for his side coaching. Throughout the match, it had been crazy, but that all halted when Cormac took one of the Beaters bats and hit the Bludger right at Harry, knocking him unconscious. Even with an urge to kill Cormac, Harry remained in the hospital wing. And due to some rough info, he heard Ron and Lavender had broken up, much to Harry's dismay.

That night, he ordered Dobby and Kreacher, two House-Elves, to spy on Malfoy to see what he was up to. As he slept, his mind was buzzing with flashbacks of the past few months. Fucking all those girls was tiring on him and he wanted a break from it, but being the Chosen One was hard work and it made him desirable.

Monday morning, he and Ron were allowed to leave the hospital wing and proceed like normal. Passing the halls, Harry noticed Luna and Ginny talking near the fifth floor corridor. He decided to pay them a visit and say hi, but pleasantries were not on their minds.

"Ginny. Luna. How are you?"

"Good," said Ginny. "Head all right?"

"Fine. Is Cormac still alive?"

"Yes. Ginny hasn't found him yet, so he is for the time being." said Luna.

"Indeed. What were you guys talking about?"

"Our threesome." said Luna.

"Huh?"

"You promised Luna a threesome if you ever fucked me… and you have… multiple times." said Ginny.

"Oh, boy." he said sadly. "When and where?"

"Prefects bathroom, midnight. Don't be late." said Luna.

With that, they left without another word. Even for a guy, Harry could feel that fucking every girl in school was getting boring, aside from pregnancies. Cho was starting to show and he was nervous that the baby could be here in a few short months. Now wasn't the time. He had a meeting with Dumbledore that night and a threesome shortly afterward.

After seeing the memory, Harry didn't really understand much about what he was going to have to do, but he kept his head up and was determined to get Slughorn's memory. It was near ten by the time he was done and he had a few hours to kill. He found Lavender alone in the study, crying about her breakup with Ron. As expected, when he comforted her, she took advantage of it and they had sex right there.

When they were done, Lavender's hair was all messed up and she felt much better. The time was not 11:30 and he knew it wouldn't take long to get to the Prefects bathroom. He calmed himself down on the way there and thought about Ginny and Luna's naked bodies, which turned him on. Once there, he saw them both naked in the hot water. They turned and saw him.

"Harry! Good of you to come." said Ginny. She sniffed the air. "Did you just have sex?"

"Maybe…" he said honestly.

"It's okay. He looks hard Gin." said Luna.

"Indeed. Undress and join us Harry."

He removed his clothes until he was completely nude. His erection was at max and he could feel that he could go days without ceasing his fucking. Shortly, he stepped into the tub and sat down between the two 5th year girls. They started to hug him and kissed him all over his body. He caressed their smooth wet backs and felt lucky.

Their kisses made their way to his face, where they both kissed him and stuck their tongues in his mouth. For Harry, it felt good having two girls' tongues inside him. He remembered back to when he fucked Ginny plus Hermione and Tonks at The Burrow. The sensation was amazing and he didn't want it to end.

They released from the embrace and repositioned. Ginny got out of the tub and spread her legs. Luna got in front of Harry and kneeled on the steps of the pool, her face in front of Ginny's special place. Harry instantly knew what they wanted, so he slowly entered Luna's submerged cunt and thrusted. As he did so, Luna moved her head down and began licking her best friend's pussy. Ginny's moans were small and cute. She hadn't been licked there by a girl since they both fucked Tonks.

As Luna shouted Harry's name, Ginny did the same to Luna. Even after fucking Lavender, he was still in it and didn't want to stop. The sound of splashing water made Harry feel really dirty, even more dirty than normal. As he got close, Luna picked up the speed on her licks. Harry quickly took it out to prevent his orgasm from reaching its max.

Ginny expected this and had Luna stop licking her. Luna moved a little and Ginny got back in, this time having Harry sit down. In a sexy manner, she got onto his lap, her pussy centimeters from his cock. As she moved down on him, Luna took her head and started making out with her. Ginny put her hands around Harry and started bouncing up and down. The water splashed onto the solid floor, making a watery mess.

He watched as the two made out and he got his hornier. He hadn't fucked Ginny in a while and it felt good having her again. Eventually, tongues entered the picture and he grabbed Ginny's hips and thrusted faster. In between kisses, she moaned louder than Luna had earlier. Harry got more excited and soon shouted that he was close. Ginny released from the kiss and got off him. She got out and laid on her back, legs held high and her asshole was exposed.

As he positioned himself at her entrance, Luna got on top of her friend and they performed 69. The sounds of their licking and moans was enough to get him frisky. He quickly inserted his dick into Ginny Weasley's asshole, like at The Burrow. He could little screams coming from her and it made him fuck her harder. He held her legs up to his shoulder and continued.

Luna was basically right there and enjoyed looking at him entering her buddies ass. The harder Harry got, the more Ginny screamed. Luna got up away from them, which made Ginny sad. Luna sat near them and played with herself, enjoying Harry fuck Ginny's brains out. It wasn't long before he felt himself close, so he gave Ginny a final hard thrust and quickly exited her.

"Wow Harry, you're fierce!" she said.

"With two hot girls like you, I gotta be at my best."

"Fuck me next Harry!" said Luna.

Ginny went to where Luna was and began watching. Luna laid down on her back and spread her skinny legs. Harry held her arms down and slowly entered her once again. She moan a bit, but had gotten used to it before. Ginny looked at the and played with herself, enjoying her two lovers fuck. Harry picked up the pace and made Luna giggle in excitement.

Faster and faster he went, which got Ginny excited. She crawled over and played with Luna's nipples, adding to her pleasure. Luna wrapped her legs around him and kept him in. Harry turned his head and kissed Ginny a few times before releasing and doing the same to Luna. Ginny moved her head down and licked her nipples. Harry suddenly got the urge. Luna and Ginny could feel it too.

"Come inside her Harry! We discussed this! She wants your baby! Come on!"

Before Harry could reply, a final thrust ignited him. He ejaculated stream after stream of his semen inside her, filling her up with every squirt. After a final squirt, he took it out and laid down between the two girls. His breathing was heavy, but he felt relieved. Ginny grabbed his arm and cuddled next to him while Luna rested her head on his chest.

"Wow. Amazing." he said

"Quite. That was pleasant." said Luna.

"I'll say. Seems like every time me and Harry fuck, it's always in a threesome."

"It is, isn't it?" Harry said honestly. "Wanna fuck one on one sometime girls?"

"Yes!" they both said.

"I got him tomorrow in the broom closet." said Luna.

"Same for his Dorm room." said Ginny.

"Girls!" shouted Harry. "Easy. I gotta rest for a while."

"Sorry," they said as they both kissed him.


	25. Chapter 25: Alicia

**Chapter 25*: Chapter 25 – Alicia**

The next day was normal enough for Harry. He had spent the morning fucking Ginny's brains out while the others were still asleep. When Ginny left his room, Hermione caught her sneaking back. They conversed about how good Harry was in bed, but Hermione felt jealous. She hadn't fucked Harry solo since the party before Christmas break.

Breakfast was nothing too special, but it was all about to change. Alicia Spinnet, a 7th year Gryffindor, was a deep friend of Katie and Angelina and was also a Chaser previous years. Harry knew at some point they would both have sex since he had fucked Katie and Angelina. His prediction came true after classes ended. He was walking the halls on his way to Hagrid's, but was stopped by Alicia.

"Harry!"

"Alicia, how are you?"

"Good. Wanna hear good news?"

"Lay it on me."

"Katie is coming back soon!"

"Excellent! I miss her."

"We all do. And she informed me about how you made love to her months ago before she was cursed."

"She tell you about Angelina as well?"

"Yeah. They both agree that you fuck good. So…"

"You wanna ask me if we can fuck. Am I right?"

"Y-y-yes. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I'd love to. When and where?"

"Hmm… Common Room is so basic. Dorms are crowded, classrooms are risky… How about the Gryffindor changing rooms?"

"I fucked Katie there the first time. So… yeah."

"Okay. Let's go!"

"Now?!"

She took his arm and dragged him outside and they ran. They soon got to the changing room and headed to the back where they could be alone. Once in the back, Alicia took Harry's face and pulled him to hers, kissing him. As she kissed him, she quickly took off his clothes until he was only in his boxers. Harry released from their embrace.

"Alicia, this is gonna get hot."

"Fuck yeah!"

Harry sat down in a chair and prepared for the best. Alicia removed her clothes until only her panties and bra were seen. She kneeled down and removed his underwear, revealing his manhood to her. Alicia licked her lips and licked it. She went in all directions and commented that he was as big as Katie told her.

He stroked her dark brown hair as she licked and it made him more pleasurable. Her tongue reached his head and she slipped it into her watery mouth, engulfing the whole thing. It was instantly amazing for Harry. The way her tongue moved around was enough to get any man horny. Her sucking made him feel like his very soul was being sucked out of him.

Alicia bobbed up and down, getting as much of his cum as she could. He moved his hand to the top of her head and pushed her down. The feeling of his cock fully in her mouth made her more aggressive. She sucked harder and bobbed faster. Harry could feel himself getting close and apparently, Alicia could feel it too.

She took it out before he came. Very carefully she removed her bra, showing her C size boobs to him. He had always wondered what size she was and he was surprised by the answer. Alicia kneeled back down and placed his cock between her boobs and moved them up and down, titty fucking him. Harry moaned passionately as she did this.

In minutes, she stopped and bent over the table, ready to be fucked. Harry got up, removed her panties, and slapped her cheeks a few times which made her moan. He positioned himself behind her and moved forward slowly. The feeling of penetration was great for Alicia. As it went in, she clutched the edges of the table. Her moans got louder and louder, but no one could hear.

Soon, he was all the way inside her. Harry held onto her sides and began thrusting in and out of her. Her skin felt so smooth, it was like glass. Alicia grunted a few times as if it was her first time. Harry asked, but she informed him that she had had sex with one guy and that was with her neighbors son back in her 5th year. She hadn't had sex since and was fairly tight.

"Fuck Harry! Fuck! Pound me harder! Faster!"

Harry fastened his thrusts until she was yelling out his name. With her brown hair, it looked like he was fucking Katie again, but he knew better. His pounding shook her whole body and her legs were trembling. She didn't want it to stop and Harry kept on going. He knew if a threesome was possible that she and Katie would overwork him and he'd probably die from it.

He did as she said and continued. Minutes later, he could feel himself getting close, so he took it out. Alicia turned over and put her arms around him, making out with him without hesitation. As they kissed, she took his cock and put it at the entrance to her asshole. Harry was surprised, but Alicia wanted it so badly.

Wrapping her legs around him, it forced him in all the way. Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs as she received her first anal. Anal was very popular with girls he fucked and he didn't seem to want to stop. The feeling of having his cock all the way in her ass was the best feeling in the world. Harry bent his head down and attacked her tits.

As he sucked on her boobs, he thrusted in and out of her ass. Alicia continued screaming, but it got quieter as she got used to it. For Harry, the feeling was great as he fucked her. If this was what Alicia felt like, he couldn't wait to fuck her AND Katie together. He moved up and kissed her neck and then her lips. Her legs unwrapped and he positioned them against him, her feet reaching his head.

"FUCK HARRY! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK ME LIKE KATIE! FUUUUUCK! SHE WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE SO FUCKING AMAZING!"

He could feel himself getting close, so he slowed down before exiting her. He could tell her ass was hurt, but he didn't care. Alicia positioned herself on her side and lifted her left leg up high. He took it and raised it higher, aiming his cock at her pussy. He entered her without thinking and got busy. Harry fucked her cunt as hard as he could and she moaned.

"Harry… fuck. My god! Fuck!"

"Alicia! God, your vagina feels so good!"

"If you want to, come inside me! Please!"

His thrusting picked up when he heard those magic words. Her foot rested on his shoulder and he kissed it, which made her giggle. His hand felt her long leg and it felt so good. Her tits were bouncing up and down and it made him crazier for her. As he went harder, Alicia held on for dear life as he was getting close to ejaculation.

In minutes, he made one final thrust and that was it. Semen shot out of him and into Alicia. It felt so good coming inside her, that he kept it in until it was all in there. Alicia's head fell down onto the table and she was exhausted, relieved she had fucked Harry Potter. As the last of it spilled inside her, he took it out and sat next to her, stroking her hair.

"Alicia, that was…"

"Was what?"

"Freaking amazing!"

"Glad you thought so." she laughed. "It was great for me too."

"So, why'd you have me come inside you?"

"I want your baby Harry. I'm gonna graduate soon and I want my child to be yours."

"I'm touched Alicia. I really am."

"I'm happy now. Wait til Katie hears about this."

"Threesome?"

"Fuck yeah! If that was what it was like fucking you solo, I can't wait to see me AND Katie fuck you."

"I can't wait baby." he said as they kissed.


	26. Chapter 26: Hannah

**Chapter 26*: Chapter 26 – Hannah**

The next day was very dull. He came to the realization that he was impregnating girls left and right. First it was Cho Chang and now Alicia Spinnet. Harry had a feeling it wouldn't be long before he got someone else pregnant and the entire school would know he fathered all these kids. When he thought about it, he found it as a good thing. He would be the dad of the next generation, even if it was only a few.

Cho, on the other hand, was being teased by the Slytherins. They called her a whore and a slut. Harry wanted to defend her, but they would suspect that he was the father. Pansy was especially the worst. Disgusted by Cho's pregnancy, she and Greengrass punched Cho multiple times for no apparent reason. When it was over, Marietta comforted her and eased the pain. Even though she was a traitor, Marietta was good to Cho.

After a day of terrible classes, Harry decided to confront Hannah Abbot in the courtyard about him fucking Susan. Hannah was in the presence of Susan, Ernie, and a few other Hufflepuff's he didn't know. Hannah saw Harry approaching and left them, eager to converse with the Chosen One. Harry looked at her and instantly got an erection. Her brownish-yellow hair was in a pigtail, her chest was out more than he realized. The way she shook her ass was making Harry horny for her.

"Good afternoon Harry. I figured you'd come to me soon enough."

"I… ummm."

"Listen, fucking Susan got me so turned on, I felt like I was gonna come right then. It felt like I was waiting years for you to come to me."

"I'm sorry Hannah."

"No apologies. So, how do you wanna do this?"

"I don't know, to be honest. So many places I have… uh… never mind."

"Don't play dumb with me Potter! I know you've been fucking girls all over the bloody school."

"Really? Oh."

"Yeah. Meet me at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. We can 'want' a bed and sleep together then. Two hours. Don't be late."

"I won't. Trust me."

It didn't take long for him to get to the Room of Requirement. Hannah was standing outside the entrance, waiting patiently. When he arrived, Hannah thought hard and the magical doorway emerged. She took his hand and they walked inside. The room was filled with perfect white beds, the comfiest he had ever seen. Before he could gaze at the imagery, Hannah found the biggest bed she could find and whistled. It was King sized.

"Harry, over here!"

Once he got to her, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Harry let his lust take over and he forced himself on her, making them fall onto the bed. He was on top, making out with the beautiful Hufflepuff. As they smacked lips, Harry's hands went under her shirt and he felt her smooth belly. She released from the kiss and took off her shirt.

Hours ago, he was right about one thing. Her boobs were definitely bigger than he imagined. She was a C, but they were close enough to be a D. When she threw her shirt to the floor, he grabbed her jugs and massaged them, making her feel good. He kissed her neck and moved down til he was at her boobs.

He undid the front of the bra and it came off without trouble. Harry tossed it to he floor and gently licked her nipples. Hannah moaned quietly and moved her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes, he began kissing downward. He kissed her belly, her bellybutton and the edge of her pants. She smiled and began unbuttoning her pants.

As she did that, he took off his shirt and his own pants. It turned out that she wasn't wearing any panties. She never did this and he felt lucky. Hannah had him lay down on the pillow while she worked her magic. She moved his boxers from his body and laughed evilly when she saw his erected member. Licking her lips, she quickly moved down and kissed his head.

Harry chuckled a bit, but that turned into something more when she started licking his shaft from top to bottom and vice versa. Just her licks alone got him excited. When she thought his cock was wet enough, she took it into her mouth. He looked at her while she blew him and he found it kinda funny. Harry never saw how a girl looked when blowing him and he found it humorous. His laughter changed into moans as she sucked and bobbed.

"Hannah… God!"

For the next few minutes, she continued and could feel that he was getting close to ejaculation. As she took it out, Harry looked at her and saw that her body really was beautiful and he really admired it. She took off her panties and tossed them to him. They landed on his face and he took them and tossed them aside. She laughed for a bit and then positioned herself above his wet cock.

Descending slowly, penetration felt good. She bit her lip and grunted as it went in deeper. Harry grabbed her thighs in order to level her. When it was all the way in, Hannah rose up and back down, getting the full experience. Harry watched as her tits began bouncing up and down, her hair went everywhere and it was pretty hot.

"Harry! Oh, Harry! Yeah… fuck!"

As she continued, she bent her body down to Harry's level and began tongue kissing him, moving her tongue around in his mouth. He grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them, even slapping them once or twice. Her boobs rubbed against his chest and her movements were impressive, even to Harry. He met her moves with thrusts and it made it much more pleasurable for them both.

In minutes, Hannah got up and got on his other side, positioned like a dog. Like all the other girls, she wanted to feel it up her ass. He got behind her and teased her greatly, which got her mad. She yelled for him to put it in and he obeyed. The instant penetration got Hannah screaming. He knew from experience that they wanted it no matter how much it hurt. The further it went, the louder she got. Before long, he was all the way inside the horny Hufflepuff.

"Hannah, you're so tight! God!"

She said nothing. Mainly because scream came out of her mouth as he thrusted back out. He went in again and picked up speed by a little. Hannah grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it, muffling her screams. He grabbed her sides and held on, thrusting faster and faster. Hannah put the pillow down and continued her screams.

"HARRY! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! GOD IT HURTS! HURTS! DON'T FUCKING STOP HARRY! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

He went his fastest, but knew he couldn't hang on much longer. When it was time, he took it out quickly and moved Hannah onto her back. She was dumbfounded by this and looked at him and saw lust in his soul. He spread her legs and quickly inserted his cock into her cunt. The fast penetration got Hannah excited and lustful.

He fucked her fast and hard, which is what she wanted. Hannah wrapped her legs around him and forced him in all the way. Harry bent down, pinned her hands to the bed, and kissed her greatly. Her boobs bounced everywhere, but she didn't care. Her tilted her head back and gave silent moans, but eventually gave loud grunts.

"Oh, Harry! You're so forceful! I love that in a man!"

"Anything for you Hannah!"

As he continued, she got louder. The loudness topped when she felt him give one final thrust. The feeling of his semen fill her up made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. His squirts made Hannah calm down and take a breath. When it was over, he got off her and laid next to her, greatly satisfied.

"Wow Harry, that was incredible!"

"I have to agree. It was!"

"Haven't had a fuck like that since me and Neville did it the past summer."

"You and Neville?"

""Yeah. He's a fantastic guy,b ut you are definitely a better lover."

"Thanks Hannah."

"yep… Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Hannah Abbot." they kissed before drifting to sleep in each others arms.


	27. Chapter 27: Daphne

**Chapter 27*: Chapter 27 – Daphne**

The following day was filled with excitement. Hannah had told him a threesome was possible in a few days and he couldn't wait. They were all studying for their classes when Lavender came in and needed to speak with Harry. She gave Ron an evil look. Hermione kept to herself as usual. Harry followed her outside the portrait and into a deserted room. Lavender explained that when she felt depressed, sex was the only way to relieve it and Harry was the best man for the job.

After half an hour of pure lust, the two emerged, hair messed up and smelling like sex. No one noticed it at all. Harry loved the sex, but had no inner feelings for her. She probably knew this, but he didn't wanna tell her that. Every so often, he and Romilda Vane would engage in sex and the more they fucked, the worse it got. She wasn't a good fuck for Harry anymore, but avoided hurting her feelings.

Over the course of the past few days, Harry fucked Ginny every chance they were alone. Sometimes in a closet, sometimes in the Prefects Bathroom, and even in the grounds behind a bush. Even though he loved fucking her, he couldn't help but have romantic feelings for her. Even before he was the sex king of Hogwarts, he had feelings for her.

Down in the dungeons, Harry gazed at Ginny as they walked. He gave her a look that made her blush. Leaning on a wall, Daphne Greengrass saw this and laughed hysterically. Harry clearly heard this and decided to confront her about it.

"What is your problem Greengrass?!"

"Nothing at all Potter! Just can't believe you would like that blood traitor!"

"Ginny Weasley is a great girl! Maybe if you'd find time to be friends with her!"

"As if! I'm not gonna waste my time on a Weasley!"

"Daphne, you seriously need to get laid. Might make you nicer."

"Fuck you Potter! In any aspect, I do plan on getting a good fuck."

"From who? Crabbe? Goyle? Blaise?"

"Eww! I would never fuck them. They aren't… good enough."

"How about Malfoy?"

"Nope! From you!"

"ME?!"

"Parkinson told me how good you were. Show me if you really are the Sex King of Hogwarts!"

"But I-"

"No buts Potter! Unless it's mine." she laughed. "Anyway, Slughorn is off visiting Dumbledore and that means we got an hour to ourselves. Plus, the Potions cupboard is empty. It's big enough to hide the noises from our fucking! Come on Potter!"

In mere minutes, Daphne dragged him to Snape's old Potions closet. She was right about the size. Inside was thousands of Potions ingredients and a few tables. Greengrass dragged him in and had him sit down. She waved her wand and locked the door and Harry cast a anti-sound spell on the room. She put her wand away and walked to Harry, undressing as she went.

When she finally got to him, all that was on were a black bra and red panties. Daphne sat on his lap. Wrapped her arms around him and kissed him crazily. He felt her back and started undoing her bra. It came off easily and he threw it across the room. Her tits were a size C, which was good enough for him. As they kissed, he grabbed both boobs and massaged them.

She released from the kiss and moved her dark red hair back. Daphne got up and took off her panties, revealing her eager vagina. She kneeled down and unbuttoned his pants, removing his boxers along with it. His cock stood up high, much to her liking. Licking her lips, she took his member and placed it in her mouth.

"Greengrass! Oh wow."

Daphne's sucking got him excited and hornier. Her tongue worked its magic as it licked his shaft and she bobbed. He could her Daphne moaning the more she blew him. Harry placed his hand on her head and kept her down, deep throating him. Minutes later, he was getting close, so he let her know.

Daphne took his dick out of her mouth and licked her lips. She got up and hopped ontop the table, spreading her legs. Her legs were so long and sexy. She wanted him to lick her good before penetrating her. Harry got excited and pulled the chair over so he would have a good seat. Daphne lifted her legs onto his shoulders and awaited him. His face drew closer to her cunt.

His tongue came out and started at the bottom and did one straight lick. Daphne moaned for a second before wanting more. Harry then gave her little licks at a rapid pace. This got her louder. Her legs wrapped around his neck and it kept his face close. His hands ran along her legs and he occasionally kissed her legs and this made her laugh.

"Potter… fucking lick my cunt!"

He didn't want to upset her anymore, so her focused on her pussy and licked as fast as he could. Her moans got louder. She had never experience something like this is a while. Soon, she announced that she was close, so her legs got down and he got up. He kept her legs spread and aimed at her entrance. She pointed to Harry and moved her finger as to invite him.

He slowly entered the horny Slytherin and grabbed onto her legs. Daphne groaned as it went in deeper and deeper. Her legs wrapped around him and kept him inside her. Once it was all the way in, she moaned her loudest. She gave him a pissed off stare and he got worried.

"Fuck me Potter! Fuck me or else!"

He began thrusting in and out as fast as he could. Harry didn't want to piss off Daphne again. As he pounded her, he saw her boobs bouncing and this got his attention. He slowed down so he could go harder then he ever had before. Greengrass was laughing with happiness as he fucked her. He now knew he was satisfying her to the max.

He bent down and began kissing her. She didn't hesitate in kissing him back, but her tongue found its way into his mouth and it wanted to stay there. She could feel his balls slapping against her ass and it got her wanting a lot more. He released from their kiss and told Daphne that he was getting close. She unwrapped her legs and Harry took his cock out.

Daphne got up and bent over the table, got in a good position and spread her legs. Harry smiled evilly and thrusted fast into her asshole. This got her pissed off again. She screamed at him, but he didn't care. He held onto her sides and thrusted in and out of her. Greengrass was shouting curse words at him like a sailor.

"FUCK! SHIT! GOD ALMIGHTY! STOP FUCKING MY ASS! IT FUCKING HURTS LIKE FUCK! POTTER, STOP! STOP!"

Harry continued until he was sure she had gotten used to it. He ignored her screaming and continued. She could've moved away, but she didn't. She started to enjoy it and wanted more of the pain. As he pounded her round ass, he slapped her cheeks.

"Who's a bad snake? WHO?" he shouted.

"I am Potter! I am a VERY BAD SNAKE!"

"Say it again!" he said as he slapped her as hard as he could.

"I AM A FUCKING BAD SNAKE I AM! I AM!"

He continued for a few more minutes. Her ass cheeks were red from his slapping. Daphne Greengrass was completely his slave, his sex toy to fuck when he wanted. She made this clear after she began crying from the slaps. He soon had the feeling. Harry told her this and she got scared.

He screamed as he exploded inside Daphne Greengrass' hot ass. The burning sensation made her scream in the worst possible way. Cum filled up her ass and burned her. When the last of his jizz came out, he took it out and sat down. Daphne stayed where she was and regained her nerves. She turned her ehad and looked at him.

"Wow Potter… that was…"

"Incredible?"

"Yeah. This doesn't change anything between us."

"Ditto. Sorry about all the slaps."

"It's fine. I like being called a bad snake. Draco used to do it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We fucked in our third year. I was his first. Although, that anal did hurt a lot."

"Sorry about that. I was just horny."

"It's cool. And I will be your sex toy if you want. I don't get asked out a lot and I need to be fucked."

"Cool. I'd like that."

*I am doing the Hannah/Susan Threesome next. Hope you enjoy!


	28. Chapter 28: Susan and Hannah

**Chapter 28*: Chapter 28 – Susan and Hannah**

It was night time when Harry was making his way back to the Common Room. He had fucked Daphne Greengrass just hours ago, but he still had a sex urge inside him. Walking up the stairs, he encountered two familiar Hufflepuff's. They ambushed him and brought him tot he side.

"Harry!" said Hannah. "We've decided when we want our threesome."

"Let me guess. Right now?"

"Nope!" shouted Susan. "Tomorrow at noon. Room of Requirement. Hannah told me you two fucked there and they had big beds. One of them should be enough to fit all three of us."

"Okay. Noon tomorrow. Room of Requirement. I'll be there."

"See ya then sexy." said Hannah as they walked away.

As he exited the room, he encountered Hermione, who looked peculiar.

"I heard everything Harry. A threesome with Bones and Abbot. Make me jealous."

"We had a threesome with Ginny months ago!"

"I know. I'd like another one."

"Well, Katie is coming back soon… so…"

"Oh, I'd love a threesome with her! Her body looked marvelous when I barged in on you two having sex."

"Then it's settled. When she gets back, I'll ask her."

"Great! In the meantime, could we fuck in that room?"

"Sure thing Hermione."

For the next hour, Harry was hard at work fucking Hermione. The intensity of it got her all worked up and excited for their planned threesome. She hadn't been fucked good since Christmas break and she really needed it. When they were done, They dressed and headed off to bed. The next day was a weekend, so it was all good.

The weekend came and Harry awoke excited for the day. Harry ate a good breakfast and hung around his friends until 11:30. At that point, he said he needed to be somewhere and Hermione winked at him meaning she knew what that place was. It took Harry no time at all to get to the Room. He walked around the room three times and thought bed.

The magic doors emerged and he stepped in, the same white beds surrounding him just like when he fucked Hannah. Inside, he saw Susan and Hannah waiting at the biggest bed imaginable. It was a double King sized bed. Big enough for six people. When he got over, he was about to talk, but Susan stopped him with a kiss.

There was no time for words, so they began. As Susan kissed him, Hannah began undressing until she was completely nude. She stood behind Harry and kissed his neck. Her boobs pressed against him and he released from Susan and turned around. They soon began making out and she followed what Hannah did.

When Susan was nude, she got behind Harry and wrapped her arms around. She undid his pants and made them drop, boxers and all. Hanna released from the kiss and took off his shirt. With all three nude, Harry got onto the bed first, eventually crawling his way to the pillow where he waited on the two Hufflepuff's. Hannah began by taking her hand and stroking his erection with all her might.

Harry moaned silently as she did this, but got a little more when Susan got to his face and put her pussy right there in front of him. He didn't wanna miss this opportunity, so he held onto her sides and started licking her. Her pussy tasted so good, so wet. He had a feeling that she wanted this for a while. It wasn't too long before Hannah's stroked became licks.

Her licks were much like before, but better. Even with him lust going after Susan's pussy, he felt amazed by Hannah licking his member. Before he could get used to it, she put it into her mouth, giving him better pleasure. Susan and gotten enough from the licking and got up from his face and went to Hannah. She stroked her friends back as Hannah sucked Harry.

After a few minutes, Hannah took it out and wiped her mouth. Susan positioned herself doggy and wanted Harry inside her. Hannah got in front of Susan and laid down, spreading her legs. As Harry got behind her, Susan started licking her friends cunt, Hannah moaning loudly. Harry penetrated her quickly and got her groaning. As he fucked her once before, she got used to it quickly. The sounds of him pounding her got Hannah excited. She grabbed her own boobs and squeezed them, even pinching her nipples.

Susan moaned louder as Harry became more forceful. Before Hannah got close, she moved away and laid on the bed near Susan. She crawled to her friend and began making out with her. This got Harry hornier. He began going faster and made Susan yell in pleasure. As they kissed, tongues came into the picture and Harry thought it was hot that these two girls were secretly bi.

Harry could feel himself getting close, so he took it out without another word. They released from kissing and Hannah went on her side, lifting her leg up. Harry went to her, lifted up her leg, and went inside her wet cunt, eager to fuck her brains out. Her leg rested on his shoulder. Susan came over and placed her massive tits in front of Hannah, who took them and sucked on them.

"Hannah! God damn it!" said Harry.

Harry went faster and faster as she sucked Susan's tits more and more. He kissed parts of her leg and even her foot. Hannah giggled like a little girl as he did this. After a few minutes, Harry was still fucking her, but Susan had went to Harry and began making out with him. Hannah closed her eyes and yelled in great pleasure as he continued.

Soon, Harry took it out and had her lay on her stomach. Susan watched as Harry positioned himself at her asshole. She quickly got in front of her friend and spread her legs. Hannah began licking her Susan's pussy with great speed, giving her a good time. Harry instantly thrusted inside his beautiful lover and heard her scream.

"FUCK HARRY! THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

"Want me to stop Hannah?"

"FUCK NO! FUCK MY ASS LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME!"

He needed no excuse not to. Harry, with all his might, began thrusting in and out of the Hufflepuff and loved hearing her scream. Susan, on the other hand, was just laying back and giving loud moans. Even with an ass fucking, Hannah still managed to give her friend a good cunt lick. In a sudden glimpse of lust, he began spanking her hard like he did to Daphne.

"Who's a slutty badger? Who?"

"I am Harry! I'm a slutty badger!"

"SAY IT AGAIN! LOUDER!"  
"I'M A FUCKING SLUTTY BADGER!"

"Damn right you are!"

For the next few minutes, he continued fucking her and loved hearing her call herself a slut. Before long, he took it out and said it was Susan's turn. Hannah, having gotten her pussy licked already, crawled away and started playing with herself, so to relieve herself. Susan got on her back and lifted her legs up, so to give Harry a better penetration.

He put her legs on his shoulder and entered her tight asshole, giving her pain as he went in. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, her mouth opening like she was in a lot of pain. Hannah yelled over and said she could handle it. As he went in all the way, Susan screamed and cried.

"Harry! It hurts! SO MUCH!"

"That's what you get for being a Hufflepuff whore!"  
"Yes! I'm a whore! I'm your fucking whore!"

"Fuck… yes!" he said as he thrusted.

As he continued, Hannah stuck two fingers into her cunt and thrust them in and out, giving her the experience of having Harry's cock inside her. Susan's legs dropped and wrapped around him, pushing him in. Tears came down her face, but Harry was so into fucking her, he didn't notice. Her boobs bounced up and down, giving him a need to go harder.

"HARRY! FUCKING FUCK! MY ASS! FUCK MY ASS! I'M YOUR WHORE! FUCK YOUR WHORE ANY WAY YOU WANT!"

Before he could answer, he gave a final thrust and came inside her. Her insides began to burn, but she withstood it with all her might. After the final stream came out, he took it out and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Hannah and Susan went to his sides and cuddled with him, tired from their fucking. They kissed his cheek and rested their heads on his chest.

"That was great girls! Just great."

"Yeah it was!" said Hannah.

"I would so do it again!" said Susan.

"Shall we?" asked Harry.

"Fuck yeah!" they said together and they climbed on top of him and started again.


	29. Chapter 29: Marietta

**Chapter 29*: Chapter 29 – Marietta**

The weekend was nearing its end. Harry had enjoyed the recent fucks of two Hufflepuff's and a Slytherin, who wanted to be his sex toy. On occasion, he encountered Cho in the halls. Her belly got bigger every day and he knew it would be a while before she gave birth to his child. The torments were still coming, but Cho sometimes went to Harry for comfort.

In the morning of Sunday, Harry was sitting in the Great Hall alone. Cho came in and sat by him, wanting to talk to him. Tears came down her cheek, but he didn't know why. Maybe more torment? He asked her and she said that Pansy was still calling her a slut. Harry put his arm around her and she cried onto his shoulder. She wiped off a tear and had news for him.

"One of my friends wants to have sex with you."

"Who?" he asked.

"Umm…"

"Come on Cho, how bad could it be?"

"Marietta. It is Marietta."

"The girl who betrayed Dumbledore's Army last year?"

"Yes. I've been pushing her for you two to have sex since we did it, but she always said no."

"What changed her mind?"

"Rumors were being heard about how you pleasure all these girls nowadays. I'm not jealous, but that changed her mind."

"When and where?"

"Today at five o'clock, the broom closet near the Divination classroom."

"Okay. Tell her I'll be there."

"Okay! But a word of advice… she hates anal. So, don't fuck her there."

"I won't." he said.

Through the day, he thought of the perfect revenge scheme. He would fuck her harder then his previous lovers, anal her, even though she hated it, and worst of all, get her pregnant. That would teach her a lesson. He would even put the anti sound spell on the room and lock the door, maybe even hide her wand from her.

It was 4:45 and he wouldn't take a long time to get to Divination. It took a few minutes to get there and he saw the blonde curly hair of Marietta waiting for him. She was leaning against the wall, looking frustrated. When she saw him, she moved up and conversed him as he walked.

"About time! I was worried you wouldn't show."

"I always keep a promise, especially when it means to fuck a girl."

"I bet. Listen, Cho really has a thing for you, but I don't. Nothing changes between us, got it?"

"Yep. Let's get to it."

"Fine. Remember, NO ANAL."

"Yep." he smirked.

Once inside, Harry locked the door and cast the anti-sound spell on the room. He quickly took her wand and placed it on a box, far away from them. When she got to a sturdy box, she turned to see him forcing himself on her, kissing her traitorous lips. She closed her eyes and let the passion settle in. He lifted her onto the box and started removing her shirt and blouse. The blouse came off easily, revealing see through pink panties.

She helped him with her shirt and tossed it across the room. Marietta was wearing no bra and that easily made her think of her as a slut. He grabbed her size B boobs and started sucking on them, making her moan. She bit her lips and moved her head back, letting him have his way.

Soon, she pushed him off of her for a bit, lifting his shirt up and removing his pants, boxers and all. His erection pointed at her, eager to fuck her betraying cunt. Harry kneeled down and rushed his face to it, wanting very much to lick her until she couldn't take it anymore. That is exactly what he did.

Moans came from her dirty mouth as he licked her juices. He could faintly hear her saying his name. Her legs hopped onto his shoulders. She bit her nail with excitement and tilted her head back, giving a silent moan. Harry's cock was throbbing, wanting to fuck her soon. As he continued licking, she had a change of heart and aloud him to fuck her ass.

"You sure?"

"Yes! I trust you Harry."

He got up, Marietta got up as well and bent over, not sure about the anal, but went with it anyway. Without warning, he thrusted it hard into her anal hole. She screamed her loudest and immediately regretted the anal. He thrusted fast and hard, making her cry.

"FUCK HARRY! STOP! STOP IT! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

He didn't listen. He grabbed her hips and continued for a few minutes, getting turned on by her cries. She held onto the edge of where they were fucking and her tears became heavier, proof that he was hurting her. This is what he expected. This is what he wanted. To make her hurt for what she did. It made him feel dominant. He took it out after he had enough. Marietta turned around and was angry.

"What the fuck? I told you to stop when it hurt, so you should've stopped!"

"I'm sorry." he lied.

"It's fine. Just fuck my pussy so we can finish up. Damn!"

She got up on the box, let her legs fall, and she spread her legs. Harry looked down at her cunt and knew that this was the moment. H was determined to get her pregnant as the means of revenge. Whether she wanted it or not, he would do it. She grew restless and demanded him.

Moving between her, he took her legs and held them. Slowly he entered her pussy, wanting to come inside her so badly. As he got in deeper, she got louder in her moans. She shifted her legs and wrapped them around him, making him go all the way in, much to her pleasure. Harry began thrusting slowly, but it was a deception.

"Yeah Harry. That's it. Don't come inside me, okay?"

"Okay Marietta." he lied.

In a flash, he suddenly began going faster. Marietta yelled loudly, cursing his name. Her body was beautiful, like Cho's was. His feelings for Cho began coming back as strong as ever. He began think of whether he should pick her or Ginny. It was tough, but he kept on the task at hand. He bent down and started making out with Marietta, getting her more excited as he fucked her.

The moment soon came when he would get his revenge. As they kissed, Harry gave a loud moan as he erupted inside the Ravenclaw. Marietta, on the other hand, was furious. She pushed him off him, his cock suddenly coming out. His semen oozed out of her, which got her really scared. Harry chuckled to himself as he got his clothes back on.

"You fucking idiot!" she screamed. "Now I have a chance of getting pregnant when I told you NOT TO COME INSIDE ME!"

"I know… traitor."

"You planned this. You planned to get me pregnant as a revenge scheme! Didn't you?"

"Ya caught me. The deed is done and my plan worked perfectly, even though it was kinda short."

"Fuck you Harry Potter! I fucking hate you!"

"Hate me if you like. You're going to have a little me in near nine months."

She quickly got dressed and stormed out, pissed of at the Chosen One. Days later, Harry never saw her again, mainly because her parents had pulled her out of school for fear of the forthcoming war. Cho was upset, but Harry couldn't have been happier. Even with his child possibly growing inside her.

Harry told Cho about impregnating her friend and Cho didn't mind. In fact, she seemed happy that her ex-boyfriend impregnated her traitor pal. The day rolled by and Dobby and Kreacher informed Harry about what Malfoy was up to and it seemed suspicious. He was going to the Room of Requirement with others, maybe Crabbe and Goyle.

Using his Invisibility Cloak, he bumped into Tonks, who was looking more depressed than usual. When he asked, she simply ignored him and planted a wet kiss on him. She took him to an isolated room and, since she was confirmed to be pregnant, she had him anal her and mostly she blew him until he came inside her mouth. Harry then told Tonks something he never knew he would say to the sexy woman.

"I love you Tonks. So, so much."

"I love you too Harry."

*Sorry the sex scene is so short. I was thinking about a Tonks 3, but I'm saving it for when I do Deathly Hallows… Maybe at Bill's wedding? Now, the next Chapter starts the 4 chapter long Katie Quartet. And for the record, I have no plans of doing any kind of foursomes. Sorry and thank you!


	30. Chapter 30: Katie 2

**Chapter 30*: Chapter 30 – Katie 2**

Over the next day or two, Harry visited Hagrid to see the burial of the spider Aragog, a friend of Hagrid's and the monster that nearly ate him and Ron during their second year. Slughorn came along as well and he was able to retrieve the memory, which he took to Dumbledore as soon as he got to the castle.

The memory showed Slughorn informing young Voldemort about Horcruxes and how they worked. Afterward, Dumbledore told him about the ring and the diary, how two were destroyed already. He asked Harry to accompany him to retrieve and destroy the third in a cave near Riddle's old orphanage. Harry accepted and looked forward to it.

The next day was more than exciting for Harry since Katie Bell had come back, looking better than ever. Before he could talk with her, she hugged him deeply and when no one was looking, gave him a big kiss, proof that she missed him.

"Harry, I've waited so long for this. And let me tell you, the time in the hospital has made me realize that… I love you. I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you too Katie."

"Prove it to me. Make love to me in the Common Room."

"Okay," he said happily.

It didn't take long for the Gryffindor lovers to reach the Common Room. Since everyone was elsewhere, the dorms were empty. Katie dragged Harry up to her Dormitory and this scared him. He never was aloud in the girls' dormitory and it wasn't that different from the boys. Her bed hadn't been used in months and looked perfect.

She had Harry sit down on her bed and he watched as she began undressing. He hadn't seen Katie's perfect body in months and he got excited. Her uniform fell to the floor, her pants dropped to her feet, and she took the rubber band from her hair, letting it loose. She eyed Harry sexually.

"I've been wanting this again since the first time Harry."

"I have too Katie."

"Let's make the most beautiful love in the world Harry. Prove that you love me."

She walked towards him, Harry getting an erection beyond his normal ones. Katie pushed him onto the bed, wanting to be somewhat forceful. As she crawled onto him, Harry took off his shirt and threw in to the foot of the bed. When she got to him, he lips locked onto his and didn't let go. Her hands felt his chest and she laughed.

"As muscular as the last time."

Harry laughed as she said this and continued kissing her. He felt her back and realized that he was happy again now that Katie had returned. His hands went through her hair and he clearly smelled a flowery shampoo. Her lips were warm and soft, much like that last time they kissed. His erection pressed against her, but Katie kept on kissing her lover.

As they continued kissing, he undid the back of her bra, throwing it to the floor. Her breasts pressed against him, felling so soft. Katie began moving down, kissing him along the way. She kissed his neck, then his chest, and finally she got to his pants. Katie unbuttoned his pants until his boxers were the only thing she could see on him. His cock was wanting to come out, which Katie could plainly see.

She went inside his pants and pulled them off, seeing the cock she had wanted again since their first time. Harry lifted his feet until his boxers were completely off. Katie remained down at his shaft and touched it slowly, eventually wrapping her hand around it. Harry planted his head onto the pillow and awaited what she was going to do.

Wrapped around his dick, she started moving it up and down, stroking him. Harry didn't feel much, since he tended to do it to himself a few times. When she got faster, he noticed. As she stroked it, she kissed his head and even licked it. When his pre-cum came out after a few minutes, she licked her lips and sucked it up, enjoying the sweet taste.

When she was done, Katie unwrapped her hand and slowly put his member inside her mouth, engulfing the entire thing. Harry gave a silent moan and bit his lip. The feeling of her tongue licking his head more and the sucking got him excited. Before long, she started bobbing up and down, deep throating him like a pro. As she blew him, Harry knew there would be more of this, maybe even a few threesome's. One with Alicia, one with Leanne, and maybe one with Hermione.

After a few minutes, Harry announced that he was getting close, so she took it out and licked her lips. She giggled that he tasted real good and she wanted the same. Katie got to the pillows, took off her panties, laid down, and spread her legs for him. Harry knew that she wanted him to lick her and he was more than willing to satisfy her.

He moved to her wet cunt and laid down, his face right in front of it. He kissed her long legs and gave each leg a nice long lick. Using her fingers, she spread her pussy lips for him and wanted it badly. Her legs went onto his shoulder, but it didn't really serve a purpose. Her legs felt good and smooth, like before.

His tongue came out and it began licking her vagina. The instant lick was enough to make her moan loudly. She grabbed her boobs and massaged them like he had done before. His licks got faster and it made it all the better for Katie. His curiosity was a good thing when he lick a small area and made her scream.

Katie screamed that that was her most sensitive area. He wasn't sure if he should avoid it altogether or not. In a feat of guts, he licked it again and again, getting her louder and louder. Asking if he should stop, he screamed no. For the next few minutes, he continued licked her sensitive area and her cunt in equal parts. When she announced she was close, Harry stopped. He got up and looked at her.

"Harry, that felt so amazing! Now, fuck me hard!"

He smiled and scooted in closer, positioning his cock at her entrance. Harry hadn't fucked Katie in months and it felt great doing it again. It slowly entered her, but Katie wanted it in faster. He obeyed and put it in all the way, but it didn't hurt her at all. Once he was all the way in, Katie wrapped her legs around him and kept him in. He looked into her eyes and could see her being sex hungry. This got him turned on more.

Harry then began thrusting in and out of her, making her happy. He hugged Katie tightly and she did the same. They made out like a crazy couple in love and her tongue began going in his mouth. Their french kissing was so passionate, Harry got slower on his thrusts. He fastened when Katie pointed this out to him. The longer they kissed, the hotter it got for them.

Katie quickly took a hand and closed the curtains, keeping the heat from their love making inside. In minutes, Katie knew she had found her soul mate, her one true love. Harry felt the same way, the feeling of fucking her made it clear that he truly loved her. Sweat came onto their bodies, and her hair was getting wet the more they fucked.

"Harry, remember our first time when you did my ass?"

"Yes,"

"Do me there… please?"

He took his cock out of her and she turned over on her belly, awaiting an anal fuck. Harry grasped her ass cheeks and spanked her. She groaned as she waited. Spreading her ass cheeks, he inserted it quickly into her ass, which made her yell a little. He began going deep inside her at a slow pace, which is what Katie wanted.

"Mmm… Harry. That feels good baby." she said quietly.

When he was all the way inside her, he took it back out and began thrusting inside her. Katie held onto the sheets and closed her eyes tightly. She alerted him that it didn't hurt much and that he should be more forceful. These were magic words that harry wanted to hear. As he fucked her ass slowly, he smiled evilly.

He spanked her ass as hard as he could, making her groan in pain. After a few more spanks, he started pounding her harder and faster, which made her scream. Her face dived into the pillow, as to try to quiet down her screams. He bent down and held her arms down while fucking her hard. What they didn't know, was that someone was outside the door. That someone was Hermione, rubbing herself. She got so turned on, she was almost forced to join them.

"FUCK HARRY! FUUUUUUUCK! GOD, FUCK MY ASS HARRY! HARDER! BABY! AHHHHHHHH, FUCK!"

"Who's a bad little kitty?" he said as he fucked her. "Who!"

"I am! I'm a fucking bad kitty!" In minutes, he took it out and turned her over. She looked at him with a lustful fire in her eyes. "That was so fucking good! I wanna be on top now babe."

She got up while Harry laid down, his cock pointing to the ceiling. Katie climbed on top of him, desperately wanting him. Her cunt was high above him and wet. She moved down quickly and it was inside her pussy again. The instant feeling got her moaning loud and she smiled seductively.

"Mmm… fuck Harry. Ready for the ride of your life?"

"Of course Katie." he smiled.

She started going up and down on his dick, her hair going everywhere and her boobs bouncing. Harry grabbed her thighs so to keep her on balance. Katie was moaning louder with each bounce and it got hotter. She quickly regained reality and bent down on him, making out with him and putting her tongue inside his mouth. As they kissed, Katie grew serious.

"Harry, make a baby with me. Please!"

"Why?"

"I love you Harry! You're my soul mate! Let's make a family Harry! Oh, baby!"

"KATIE, I LOVE YOU TOO! He yelled.

Harry exploded inside her with his immense orgasm. Katie screamed as he came inside her, which was good for her. Harry felt like he couldn't stop squirting inside her, like it was endless. Katie began giggling as he filled her up, making her the happiest girl in the world. When the last of it was done, she collapsed beside him, cuddling beside him.

"Harry…" she panted. "That was… fucking amazing!"

"Yeah, it was. God, it was so good!"

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too." he said as they kissed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything,"

"Wanna be my girlfriend Katie Bell?"

"More than anything. Yes Harry Potter, I will be your girlfriend."


	31. Chapter 31: Hermione and Katie

**Chapter 31*: Chapter 31 – Hermione and Katie**

After the news that Harry and Katie were dating, it interested a lot of people, mostly Cho and Ginny. However, after he had fucked Katie in her dorm, events transpired which resulted in Harry having a duel with Malfoy in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and him using the Sectumsempra spell, which resulted in Draco bleeding immensely.

Snape made it clear that Harry would be spending his Saturdays in detention with him, resulting in him missing the Quidditch final. The team was pissed at this, but he found it better when Katie approached him Wednesday morning. After kissing her new boyfriend, she had some important things to discuss with him. Although, Hermione was there along side her.

"Harry, me and Hermione have been thinking."

"We decided that we ought to have a threesome."

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yes," said Hermione. "The location, however, is another story."

"Why?"

"We don't really know where to have it. Plus, we want somewhere new, somewhere you haven't fucked a girl yet." said Katie.

"True, but the only place that comes to mind is here in the Common Room… on the couch."

"Okay! I saw you fucking Romilda here months ago!" said Hermione.

They all agreed to meet there tonight at one. Nighttime came much too quickly and Harry was all prepared to fuck his girlfriend and lover. Getting downstairs, he saw Katie and Hermione sitting on the couch, making out while waiting for him. He cleared his throat and got their attention.

"Harry!" shrieked Katie. "We were just passing time."

"It's fine. Wanna get started?"

"Fuck yeah!" said Hermione.

Harry sat between them and it began. Katie grabbed his face and began making out with him while Hermione undressed herself until she was completely nude. She wrapped her arms around Harry and started kissing his neck. Her naked body pressed against him and he got instantly turned on. He stopped kissing Katie and lifted her shirt up, revealing that she was wearing no bra.

"Katie, you are such a slut!" said Hermione.

"Maybe, but I'm Harry's slut. Am I right babe?"

"Indeed." said Harry.

He cupped his girlfriends boobs and started suckling them. Hermione got up, sat behind Katie, and slid her hand down her friends pants, touching her cunt. She put two of her fingers and started playing with her, getting her excited. Katie giggled in pleasure as the two had fun with her. She took Hermione's hand and moved to her lips. Sensing the wetness on Hermione's hand, she took those two fingers and sucked on them, getting her own goodness off Hermione's fingers.

When Katie was done, Hermione unbuttoned her pants, advising Harry to get away for a moment. It took no more than a few seconds to get Katie naked and horny. Hermione rested her head on the arm of the couch,laid one leg on the top, and spread her pussy lips. Katie got on her stomach and scooted to her lovers wet pussy, aching to get a good lick. Harry took of his pants and went to Hermione, his cock right in front of her. She giggled and quickly took his member in her mouth.

The instant sucking felt so good for him, he held Hermione's head closer, so to deep throat him. She was very willing, but that didn't stop her from moaning loudly from Katie's licks. Katie's tongue movements were impressive that Harry felt he was out-tongued by his own girlfriend. In mere minutes, Harry and Hermione were close, so she took it out and Katie stopped licking.

The two girls got close together, crossed their legs and had their pussies right next to each other. He had a feeling they were scissoring soon just like Lavender and Romilda did, he thought. Their cunts touched and they began rubbing each other. Harry, feeling needed, put his shaft in front of Katie, who willingly took it in her warm mouth. As she sucked, Hermione gave shrieks from havingher first scissor experience and she wanted more.

For the next few minutes, Katie did just that. Rubbing their pussies faster got Hermione louder. Eventually, they stopped and took a breather, Katie taking Harry's cock out of her mouth. In a moment of lust, he walked over to Hermione, moved her legs so they were off the couch, raised them, and penetrated here without remorse. Katie giggled as her boyfriend did this and knew he was lustful. She saw him fucking Hermione in a porn star like manner and it turned her on.

She got up and walked to her lesbian lover, stood on the couch, and placed her pussy over Hermione's mouth, wanting to be licked. She did just that. Hermione's licks weren't impressive, but they got Katie moaning loudly. Harry was grunting as he pounded his best friend, giving the idea that he was enjoying this more than he cared to admit.

After a few minutes, Katie got laid down and awaited Harry to fuck her wet cunt. Harry exited Hermione, who went and kneeled in front of Katie, holding her tits to her. Katie took each one and began sucking on them, massaging them with pleasure and giving her nipples good licks. All this happened while Harry fucked his girlfriends pussy.

"Katie, ah! Look my boobs… like that!"

"Katie! God, your fucking cunt feels so good!"

His thrusting got faster and it Katie yell. She stopped licking her friends tits and forced Harry down on her, making out with him. Hermione tried to join in, but it was so intense, she couldn't find a good spot. Katie wrapped her legs around him and had him keep going. Katie loved him more than anything and Hermione knew that. It actually made her jealous.

Soon, Harry took himself out and eyed Hermione. His eyes pointed to the arm of the couch and she headed over there, bending over and awaiting his cock. He got behind her, Katie laying on the bed and playing with herself, and spread her ass cheeks, itching to fuck her ass again. Katie eyed her boyfriend and nodded, as a sign to fuck the hell out of her.

Harry nodded and entered her with one quick thrust. Hermione's eyes widened and she screamed at the top of her lungs, but Harry covered her mouth to avoid waking everyone up. When she was quieter, he took her sides and pounded her, giving her all that he had. The feeling of him inside her got Hermione thinking. Was it just sex? Or real love? Hermione always thought it was lust, but she began having feelings for him. Maybe love.

"FUCK HARRY! FUCK ME! AH! SHIT THAT HURTS! KEEP FUCKING ME! KEEP FUCKING ME HARDER!"

"Yeah Hermione! Fuck!"

He spanked her multiple times and eventually had her crying. Her tears turned him on and he got more forceful, even calling her the sluttiest girl at Hogwarts. She agreed 100% and let him keep going. Katie scooted over and let Hermione finish the job for her. The smart Gryffindor licked her friend like never before as Harry Potter fucked her ass as hard as ever.

Before long, Katie yelled in pleasure as she orgasmed all over Hermione's face, which was unexpected. Harry, on the other hand, felt like he was being he was drained of his energy as he came inside Hermione's round, perfect ass. The feeling was a little painful, but she took it like a champ. When it was done, Harry sat on the couch with two beautiful Gryffindor's by his side.

Hermione sat on his left, holding his arm and stroking his cock so to get more out. Katie was on his right, kissing his cheek and neck. They were seaty and exhausted. Even Harry admitted that he couldn't go with a Round 2… not now anyway. When Hermione drank the last of his semen, she pressed her head against him.

"Harry, that was amazing!" said Hermione.

"Yeah! Haven't had a good fucking since the other day babe." said Katie.

"I'm just glad I could make you two happy." said Harry.

"Wait til tomorrow, we're having another threesome… with Leanne!"

"Oh yeah. She did say something about that after I fucked her. She was a good fuck, but not as good as you two." the two girls smiled.

"Wait til tomorrow, Potter!" said Katie. "We'll fuck your brains out!"

"I can't wait." he said as he kissed both girls.

*If you have any suggestions for where/how Harry should fuck Katie and Leanne/Alicia, give me some idea's. I'm taking a break for a bit to focus on other things. I'll post when I can. Thanks to all my fans! You guys are the best!


	32. Chapter 32: Kaite and Leanne

**Chapter 32*: Chapter 32 – Katie and Leanne**

The next day, Harry got to the Common Room feeling like he owned the world. Going through the doors, he was attacked by Katie, who put her arms around him and kissed him. Ron snickered at this while he was preparing his bag. Hermione looked up and smiled, still thinking about what had happened last night.

Harry got his bag and the two lovebirds exited the Common Room, her holding his hand and talking about her experience in St. Mungos. Along the way, she pulled him into a broom closet and made out with him until their first class started. As they kissed, she stopped and smiled at him.

"Last night truly was amazing Harry."

"Glad you think so. Hermione seems to think that as well."

"Well, I got something to ask."

"Anything,"

"Remember when I got cursed and you and Leanne had sex?"

"Yes. I do remember that."

"Well, we wanna do that threesome she and I talked about."

"Another one? I'm game!"

"Yay!" she cheered. "I have the perfect place this time: By the lake, on the soft grass."

"Okay. What time?"

"Midnight at the old cherry tree. Don't be late babe."

"I would never be late when it comes to you."

"Awwwwwe!" she said as she kissed him again.

Later on, Harry was preparing for the threesome when Hermione came to him. She was wearing a thin tank top and booty shorts. Her very appearance got him excited, even more horny than he already was. Very few people were in the Common Room, but she got some eyes from the Creevy brothers and even from a few 1st years.

"Hello Harry! How are you this fine evening?"

"Fi- Whoa!" he said as he saw her. "Hermione! You look… sexy."

"Thank you. Where you off to? Another fuck session with Katie?"

"Actually, a threesome with her and Leanne."

"Leanne? Have you fucked her?" at that point, Harry told her about all the girls he had fucked this year. Her expression was hilarious. "Really? Greengrass and Parkinson?! You are such a man-whore!"

"That anger you?"

"Nope! I'm one of those girls, so I guess it's okay. But the fact that you fucked Ron's mother is kinda weird."

"She wanted it and I wanted an older woman. Nothing weird."

"I guess. Better get going. Don't wanna keep those two sluts waiting!"

"You're one to talk Hermione."

She laughed as he left the Common Room. It didn't take long to get to the tree on the grounds where he saw Katie and Leanne waiting for him. When he got to them, they were wearing night robes and had bags of their clothes. The two girls went to him and removed every inch of clothing her had until he was completely nude. He sat down on the cold grass and watched as they removed their robes. It was a while since he saw Leanne naked and she hadn't changed her figure.

"Ready Harry?" asked Katie.

"Of course! Any new rules?"

"Nope! Anything goes!" said Leanne.

Harry smiled as Leanne kneeled in front of him and stuffed his cock into her mouth. He moved his head back against the trunk of the tree and moaned quietly. Katie sat on his lap and let him go at her boobs. As he sucked on them, Leanne sucked harder and bobbed faster. Last time, Leanne was one of the best at blowjobs and she didn't disappoint.

Leanne's tongue circled his cock and made it more pleasurable for him. As Harry sucked on his girlfriends tots, he could feel himself getting close. Leanne felt it and took it out of her mouth. After a few seconds, she wrapped her hand around it and stroked it slowly, letting him enjoy it as long as possible. Katie soon got up and turned around, went on all fours, and had her pussy in Harry's face.

She started blowing him as Leanne stroked it. He had never had this experience and it felt amazing. Katie blew him in a way that was similar to Leanne's. As she blew him, Leanne unwrapped her hand and went to friends ass, feeling it and massaging it. Katie moaned a few times the more Harry licked her and even Leanne spread her ass cheeks and took a few licks of her asshole. Harry took one hand and grabbed Leanne's tit, massaging it and pinching her nipple.

After nearly five minutes, Katie took out his cock and positioned herself above him, her back facing him. As she descended, Leanne went in front of Katie and they began making out, while Katie inserting two fingers in her friends dripping cunt. Harry held onto her sides as she bounced up and down on his cock. Seeing his girlfriend make out with another girl got him turned on.

He put his arms around Katie and pulled her down to his level, kissing her neck passionately, and her on him. His hands got under her legs and he lifted them up while pumping into her. Leanne watched as harry fucked her best friend and she got turned on. She sat down on the grass and played with herself as Katie moaned his name loudly.

"Harry… oh Harry! Yeah, fuck me good! FUCK!"

Harry stopped and Katie got up. She told him that it was his turn to fuck Leanne, so she got up and went to him, grabbed his face and began making out with him. As they kissed, Katie watched and started touching herself, letting her boyfriend go all out on her best friend. They stopped kissing and Leanne bent over near the tree, spreading her ass cheeks.

Harry quickly went over to her and felt her ass. After a few spanks, he quickly started thrusting in and out of her, loving her screams. Katie was cheering them on while giving her own moans from her masturbating. Leanne pushed against the tree and closed her eyes tightly, taking the pain from having her ass fucked.

"HARRY! AH, FUCK! YEAH! FUCK ME HARDER! FASTER! FUCK ME, FUCK ME! YEAH, THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"Yeah Leanne, you like that you filthy slut?" he said as he fucked her.

"FUCK YES! FUCK YES!"

In minutes Katie orgasmed, but kept watching. Harry could feel himself getting close, so he took it out. Leanne turned and lifted a leg at his side. He took it and lifted her other leg up, him carrying her. Harry kissed her as she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to the trunk and pushed her against it. She was up high and he was fucking her.

As he banged the slutty Gryffindor, she released from the kiss and moaned loudly. She never had been fucked that way and it felt great. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she stared into his green eyes. She was fixed on his eyes so much, that she wasn't moaning anymore. Harry bent his neck and kissed her neck, getting her out of the trance.

Minutes passed and he had the feeling that he was close. In one final action, he had an intense orgasm inside Leanne. She felt it fill her up and her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Katie got up and went to them while Harry put her down. They both toppled to the grass and laid there, exhausted. Katie laid beside her boyfriend and kissed him.

"How'd you like that Leanne?" asked Katie.

"Felt so amazing!"

"It was, wasn't it?" said Harry.

"If I got pregnant from this," said Leanne. "It'll make me the happiest girl ever!"

"He probably got me pregnant as well a few days ago." they both stared at him.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"Nope!" said Katie. "Since you came inside my best friend, you gotta do the same to me again."

"When?"

"Now!"

She got on top of him and quickly put his cock inside her and she began bouncing. Harry knew this wasn't gonna end, so he went along with it. He knew getting all these girls pregnant was bad for him. The only ones he had feelings for that weren't pregnant with his kid was Hermione and Ginny. Maybe that would change in the future.


	33. Chapter 33: Katie and Alicia

**Chapter 33*: Chapter 33 – Katie and Alicia**

The next day, Harry awoke to Neville and Ron talking about the forthcoming exams. It was weird for himt o hear Ron talk about school work, but he didn't let it get him down. After the night with Katie and Leanne, he was wondering what was next. Downstairs, Hermione was talking to Parvarti, while Katie sat alone.

He joined her on the couch and they exchanged a make out session. Hermione saw this and Parvarti commented that maybe Hermione was jealous. She eventually admitted that she loved him and wanted to be with him. Maybe even bear his child. Hermione knew it was impossible despite their fuck sessions. Parvarti didn't object, mainly because Harry was just a good fuck to her.

During lunch, Katie sat next to her boyfriend, holding his hand as they ate. Ron, Dean, and Seamus sat on his side, sniggering. Hermione didn't mind, Ginny had hatred in her eyes, and a few other Gryffindor girls were jealous. As they ate, Katie began talking to him about a more serious subject: another threesome.

"Another?!" he said.

"Yeah… with Alicia."

"Oh yeah, she said something about that."

"Yuppers. Be honest, do you enjoy our threesomes?"

"Of course. I get to fuck two beautiful girls at once. What's not to love?"

"Do you truly love me Harry?"

"I do. More than anything."

"Thank you." she said as they kissed.

"So, where is it going to be?"

"Quidditch stadium in the Gryffindor stands."

"Never fucked anyone there before. Time?"

"After practice today."

"Can't wait!"

After practice, the team was sweaty from the hard work they were doing. Even though Harry had his detention with Snape during the final match, he didn't let it get him down. The thought of another threesome got him motivated to train his team to their fullest. Ginny was skeptical about the motivation and was suspicious.

As the rest of the team left, Alicia and Katie stayed behind as Harry forced Ron to go on ahead. When Ron was out of there, he went over to the two girls. Katie led them into the stands where it was deserted. No teams were practicing after them, so it was like a ghost stadium. Katie and Alicia sat down, looking sexy. Harry sat between them and put his arms around them.

Katie got up and stood in front of him, undoing her Quidditch uniform. Harry was horny, so he undid her pants and dropped them to the floor, panties and all. This surprised even her, but she didn't say anything. Alicia got up and did the same with her pants. Harry felt his girlfriends ling, smooth legs and spanked her ass cheeks, getting her excited.

Alicia got her panties off at last and went to Harry, undoing his pants and boxers. His cock shot up quickly and her face was over it. In no time at all, she opened her mouth and descended on it, taking the whole thing. He instantly moaned and Katie laughed. Despite the fact that they all were sweaty, he let it continue anyway. Katie got to his head and moved a leg over his face, letting him have access to her horny cunt.

Harry began licking her, getting excited as Alicia blew him. Katie balanced herself on the seats so she wouldn't fall. Harry held Alicia's head down so she would deep throat him and she didn't fuss. As that happened, Katie's moans got louder as he licked her faster, even touching her sensitive area. That got her louder and hornier.

"Harry!" screamed Katie. "Oh, FUCK! LICK ME THERE! YES! YES!"

Soon, Alicia lifted her head up, feeling satisfied from blowing him, and watched as he licked Katie more. Harry stopped and she got down, feeling relief from her legs. Alicia got on top of him, positioning herself above his throbbing cock. Katie got behind her and kneeled near her ass, slapping her cheeks playfully. When Alicia had his entire cock inside her, Katie spread her ass cheeks and licked her asshole a few times, making her friend excited.

When she began bouncing up and down on him, Katie stood up and wrapped her arms around her, playing with Alicia's boobs, pinching her nipples, and kissing her neck. Harry held onto her sides as she moved up and down, feeling her smooth skin. Alicia's moans turned into yells as she got faster, making Katie's grip lessen.

In minutes, Harry told her that he was close, so she got off him. Katie got away from Alicia and bent over on the seats, wanting Harry's big cock inside her. He smiled, got behind her, and quickly entered her, which made her giggle a bit. Alicia laid in front of her friend, spreading her legs and pussy lips. Katie then began licking her friend and enjoying the taste.

Harry got faster and harder, making Katie moan loudly. His thrusts made his balls slap against her and had her ass shake. Alicia moaned as she was being licked by Katie and enjoying every second of it. As he fucked his girl, Alicia was screaming when Katie licked her most sensitive areas.

"Katie! Katie! Fuck that feels so good! Lick me! Yes! Yes!"

Pretty soon, Harry took it out as he was close. Alicia, on the other hand, had came when Katie gave the fastest licks she could. She laid there, exhausted, but it wasn't over. Katie stood above her, a dripping wet pussy in plain view. Harry lifted up Alicia's legs and thrusted quickly into her ass, making her scream. Katie lowered herself and Alicia began licking her. Her legs wrapped around Harry so he couldn't escape.

"Harry… oh Harry! Fuck!" her eyes tightened as he picked up speed. "OH, FUCK! FUCK MY ASS HARRY! FUCK ME HARD! HARDER! HARDER!"

He didn't disappoint her as he went rougher on her. Katie was moaning loud as her friend licked her dripping cunt. She held onto Alicia's head and moved it closer so she would lick more. It seemed to work as she licked faster and better than before. Katie took her left and and squeezed her own boob, licking her nipple and moaning.

"Alicia! Oh… OH! Fuck… ME! That's good! Ah, right there baby girl! Yeah! YES! YES! YES!"

Harry got faster inside her ass and he couldn't control himself. He began calling her a slut as he did with a few previous girls. She didn't mind, mainly because lust was making it hard to think. Harry unwrapped her legs and put them on his shoulders, kissing her legs and feet. Alicia moved her hands and squeezed Katie's ass cheeks, moving her closer.

Minutes later, Katie gave a final scream as she came all over Alicia's face. She felt relieved after this, but Harry was still fucking her friend and he wasn't giving up. Alicia drank up Katie's cum and enjoyed every single bit. She got off her friend and went to Harry, kissing him and putting her tongue in his mouth.

His face got funny when he suddenly came inside Alicia, making her moan as the cum filled her up. When the last of it emptied into her, he took it out and sat down, tired from the three threesomes in three days, mainly with Katie. Alicia and Katie put their heads on his shoulder as they calmed down. Alicia saw remaining bits of jizz on his cock, so she bent down and sucked up the rest of it, smiling. As she got up again, Katie kissed her, so to get some of that cum. When they released, they smiled.

"That was amazing baby!" said Katie.

"I got turned on when you guys licked each other." said Harry.

"Same here!" said Alicia. "Even so, that was a great threesome."

"Indeed. I'm so tired now." he said.

"Same here. Wanna head back?" asked Katie.

"Soon. Let's stay here for a bit longer and remember the moment."

"Okay!" said Alicia.

Harry saw his two girls resting on his shoulder, tired from the threesome. He looked over and saw Ginny staring at him, her hand down her pants and sweating. She quickly saw this and ran out, humiliated. Harry laughed and knew he would have to talk to her about it. For now, he enjoyed the moment of peace with Alicia and Katie.


	34. Chapter 34: Trelawney

**Chapter 34*: Chapter 34 – Trelawney**

After the match, Harry went to the Common Room to find out that Gryffindor won the cup. In excitement, he kissed Katie for a while. He heard wolf whistles and woo's. The moment of victory got him so happy, he hugged every member of the team. Ginny took his hug with hesitation, but accepted it. He could clearly see she was still pissed about what she saw last night.

Later on, Harry got a letter from Dumbledore informing him that he was to leave for the Horcrux tonight. In anticipation, he set out with wonder about the challenge ahead. Along the way, he encountered Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher. She was going to see Dumbledore about being attacked in the Room of Requirement. They walked there together, but took a detour when he followed her into a lone room.

"Harry, my dear, I have heard many rumors and I have foreseen it."

"Seen what?"

"That many girls are pregnant in the school… with you as the father. Even Sinistra is pregnant. She knows about the student-teacher relationship thing, but did it anyway."

"You going to report me?"

"No Harry. Instead, I want you to make love to me."

"WHAT?!"

"I need satisfaction. It has been a long time since I was with a man. I'm not even married!"

"Professor, I-" she shushed him quickly.

"Do this with me or I will report the pregnancies to the entire staff… including Albus."

"Fine," he sighed.

She grabbed her want and flicked it. A small bed appeared from under a white blanket and landed in front of them looking perfect, like it had never been used. She put her wand away and sat on the bed, flipping her finger towards him instructing him to come forward. Hesitantly, he stepped ahead and eventually stopped in front of her.

Trelawney began undoing his pants and pulled down his boxers and all. His cock pointed straight at her, looking eager. She took it in her hand and licked his long shaft, Harry not really being effected by it. After that lick, she inserted it into her mouth, sucking as soon as it was in. Harry moaned quietly and the lustful side of him set in. He grabbed her head and forced her down, getting his entire shaft in her.

Deep throating was new to her and she liked it. Her tongue moved around, licking his dick with passion. Sucking him made her feel young again, even sexy. Harry felt lucky he was fucking his second teacher, even though the rules forbade it. She may have been a crazy teacher, but she blew like a pro. As she continued, Harry stepped out of his pants and boxers and took off his shirt, being completely nude.

Minutes later, she took it out and licked her lips. She smiled at him and stood up. Grabbing his face and kissing him with passion. As they kissed, he grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed, making her moan. In a state of lust, he released from the kiss and pushed her onto the bed forcefully. He grabbed her shirt and tore it off, panties and all. Her mature cunt looked experienced, but not by much.

"Your fucking cunt looks… delicious Professor!"

"It is yours Mr. Potter. Have your way! Make me feel young again!"

She moved to the pillows, resting her head on the soft items. He laid on his stomach, advancing to her pussy. When he got there, her legs went onto his shoulders and he began. His tongue movements were intense, maybe better than the cunts he licked in the past. Trelawney moaned loudly like she was sex hungry.

His hands felt her long legs and he occasionally kissed them. Getting back to licking, he knew from Katie and Alicia that every girl had a sensitive area and he touched hers. She moaned her loudest and held his head where it was, wanting the most immense pleasure he could give her. The more he licked, the louder she got until she was screaming.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and said it was time. He got up and looked at her. She removed her shirt to reveal that she didn't wear bra's. She was obviously a size A and she was nearly flat. It wasn't the best he saw, but it turned him on for some reason. Trelawney tossed it to the floor and laid down, allowing Harry to do anything he wanted.

He had her lay on her side while to lift a leg up. She did so and he took it and laid it on his shoulder, moving closer to her wet pussy. He entered her slowly, making her groan. As he went in deeper, her eyes tightened and she gave quiet moans. He admitted to himself that she wasn't the best he ever had, but was good in her own way.

Once all the way in, he began thrusting fast, making the horny Professor moan loudly. If she truly did see the future, she would've seen this. Harry liked the feeling of her mature pussy and thought that Sinistra was a lot better. He did her harder, which made Trelawney grasp the sheets and moan louder and louder.

"Harry! Harry! Ah! So good! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

After a few minutes, Harry slowed down and took it out, Trelawney wondering what was next. He had her lay on her stomach and she waited. Spreading her ass cheeks and stuffing his cock inside her ass, making her scream most bizarrely. She planted he race in the pillow, so to quiet her screams. Harry could feel that her anal hole was very tight, meaning she never had it there before. He kept holding her sides and fucked her with short, hard thrusts. Even with the pillow, he could clearly hear her.

"GOD DAMN! AH! HARRY! IT HURTS! SO MUCH! IT FUCKING HURTS! AHHHHHHH! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUCK!"

"Yeah Professor, it hurts doesn't it?" he said evilly. "It hurts and you still want it. That makes you a fucking slut!"

"Yes, I'm your slutty teacher Harry! Fuck your slut teacher! Fuck me!"

For a few more minutes, he continued pounding her ass. She quieted down as she got used to it, but still had the occasional scream. When he was getting close, he took it out and watched as she turned on her back, staring at him.

"Sorry Professor."

"It is fine my dear. Come inside me Harry. Please?"

"Sure thing."

He spread her legs and slowly moved his erection to her pussy entrance. Harry held her knees and looked at her. She nodded. He licked his lips and slowly entered her, making the slutty teacher moan. As he went in, her legs wrapped around him, pushing him all the way in. She tilted her head back and moaned silently.

He bent down and began kissing her and sticking his tongue inside her mouth. He fastened his thrusts when it was all the way in. Releasing from the kiss, he kissed her neck and continued fucking her fast. Her hands caressed his back and whispered that she felt young again, all thanks to him. Her insides were warm like an oven and he didn't wanna stop.

In one blinding moment, he thrusted once more and unleashed a mighty stream of cum inside her. His semen filled her up with each squirt and Trelawney moaned more and more. When the last of it was dumped inside her, Harry took it out and laid next to her, tired. She got up and put on her clothes, satisfied from fucking Harry Potter.

"Harry my dear, no one must know of this."

"I agree. You were pretty good Professor."

"Hmm. You know, I could be pregnant."

"I know. It'll take some weeks to know for sure."

"I shall inform you if it is so. Sinistra has your baby inside her and hasn't been happier."

"Really?"

"Quite. Maybe the same will happen to me. Oh well, I'm off to my classroom. I have futures to see."

"Night Professor." she left without a word more.

Harry dressed and hurried to Dumbledore, where he was prepared to go. After a quick conversation, they were all ready to go. Harry took Dumbledore's hand and they Apparated.

*This chapter was one that wasn't planned. It popped into my head when I was reading HBP for detailed scenarios. A heads up, there are only two more chapters until the end and then I will organize DH.

*For my Deathly Hallows, I have some bizarre ones I plan on doing… like: Harry/Apolline, Harry/Mrs. Tonks, and even a Harry/Apolline/Fleur! Plus what most of you fans want: a Harry/Bellatrix and Harry/Narcissa. Hope you like what I have in store!


	35. Chapter 35: Rosmerta

**Chapter 35*: Chapter 35 – Rosmerta**

Hogsmede was where they appeared. Madam Rosmerta, a very attractive woman in her late 30's was sweeping the front of The Three Broomsticks. She was shocked to see Dumbledore and Harry there, but thought it was normal. After a quick talk, they both vanished again. In a flash, Harry could smell sea water and the fresh air. They had appeared on a lone rock across from a cave.

Inside the cave, Albus used his blood to bypass the first challenge. When they got to a humungous lake, Dumbledore used his a chain and pulled a boat out of the water and they both got inside and sailed to a small island in the middle of the caves lake. Albus warned Harry about Inferi, corpse like creatures.

On the island, Dumbledore said he had to drink the potion to reach the Horcrux, which was a locket. As that was going on, Harry took it upon himself to give Albus fresh water from the lake. This caused Inferi to attack them. Minutes later, Harry was outnumbered and feared his time had come. Albus, who looked sickly from the potion, conjured up a circle of fire, which made the creatures run in fear.

Apparating to Hogsmede, Harry stayed at Dumbledore's side until he advised him to get Rosmerta inside. He said he had at least a few hours to live. Harry ran inside and the door burst open. She was shocked to see Harry again and the fact that Dumbledore was hurt. When he asked for her help, she had something else in mind.

"Madam Rosmerta! What?"

"Stuff it Potter!"

She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to her, planting her lips on his. Harry, confused by this, pushed her away. Asking why she did that, she replied that she wants it by the Chosen One. In response, he yelled that Albus was dying and he didn't have time. Rosmerta said that he had a few hours and this wouldn't take at least half an hour. Resisting, he finally cracked and went back to her, kissing her.

Harry forced down his pants and let her see his erected cock staring at her. Rosmerta undid her pants and let them slide down. Her panties were a dark blue and her legs looked sexy. Harry grabbed the bottom of her shirt and took it off her, getting a good look at her size B tits. He took her boobs and began sucking on them, getting Rosmerta hornier.

"Mr. Potter, yeah. I've wanted this for a while now."

"Your tits taste good… plus they're so big."

"Wait until you fuck me. I've been told my ass is big" she winked.

He held her face and they kissed more, Harry putting his tongue in her warm mouth. Harry pressed against her chest, loving the feeling of her tits. His arms went around her and they continued to make out, not caring about the world around them. She grabbed his shirt and forced it off, revealing his muscular chest to her.

"Mr. Potter! Quidditch has been well to you."

"Apparently so." he laughed.

Harry sat down on a chair near him and awaited her. Rosmerta kneeled between his legs. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him, loving the sounds of his moans. Harry took a deep breath and sighed, loving the moment. Her hand moved down to the base of his long shaft and she then began licking.

"Rosmerta, ah yeah."

Her experienced tongue felt good as it liked his whole cock. She licked his head, his sides, and even sucked on his balls a few times. Putting it in her mouth was the best feeling for Harry. The way she sucked him was like a vacuum sucking up dirt. Up and down she went, bobbing his dick with great pace. Harry grabbed her head and kept her down, deep throating him adding more pleasure.

After a few minutes, his hand fell down and he let it continue. For a second, she took it out, but placed his cock between her tits, His head popped out between them and looked innocent. She moved down as if to kiss it and she managed to put it in her mouth, still sucking his manly goodness from him. Harry moved his head back and laughed.

"Wow Rosmerta, this feels so… fucking good! Don't stop!"

For the next few minutes, she didn't. When he announced he was close, she stopped and stood up, allowing Harry to she her glorious tits. Rosmerta pulled down her panties to reveal her mature cunt, which looked delicious. He continued to sit as she came over and moved herself so that her pussy was above his cock by only a few centimeters.

"Ready for a real woman Harry?"

"Fucking yes!"

Slowly she moved down on his raging dick, eager to please him. When it entered her, she gave a quick moan, but kept on going. In no time flat, she began bouncing on him, her tits giggling right in front of him. He grabbed her sides and kept her on balance, loving the sight he was seeing. Rosmerta held onto the chair as she progressed. Her long curly hair went everywhere and she was moaning up a storm.

"Harry! Harry! Oh God! Yeah! Fuck! Fuck!"

Harry leaned in and suckled on one of her boobs, making her moan more. In minutes, Rosmerta slowed down and got off him. She moved to the bar and bent over, her ass looking excellent and ripe. Harry got up and walked to her, spanking her ass a few times and making her moan. He spread her ass cheeks and had his tip touch her anal hole.

Demanding it, he slowly inserted it into her ass, making her moan loudly. As he went in, Rosmerta clutched the edge of the bar. Harry held her sides and managed to stuff his entire cock inside her. The feeling of his entire shaft inside her made Rosmerta scream loudly. When he felt comfortable, Harry began thrusting in and out of her at a normal pace. Even this got her loud.

"HARRY! HARRY! FUCK! YES! YES! FUCKING YES! FUCK ME! FUCK MY BIG ASS! FUCK IT!"

"Rosmerta, you really do have a big ass! So huge, so amazing!"

"YES! YES! AH, FUCK!"

After a few spanks, Harry pounded her ass faster, making her scream so loud, Dumbledore was probably wondering what was going on. His balls moved against her, which didn't bother her much. Rosmerta's tits were giggling back and forth and side to side and it got him more excited. After a few final thrusts, he took it out and let her rest for a bit.

A minute passed before she was ready once again. Going to a sturdy table, she laid down on it, legs spread and pussy wet. Harry went over to her and grabbed her legs and felt them. She wrapped them around him so he was near her. With much ease, he slipped his dick into her dripping cunt and began fucking her like before.

"Harry… yeah. Ah, fuck. That's it. OH!"

Her tits looked amazing just by the way they were shaking. He bent his body down and his chest collided with hers as he planted his tongue inside her mouth. Her boobs rubbed against him and he got faster and harder, which was making Rosmerta louder and louder. He loved fucking her and it was definitely better than fucking Trelawney.

In minutes, he gave a few more thrusts before having an immense orgasm inside her. The feeling of his seed fill her up was incredible for her. Harry panted as he squirted and shot, but Rosmerta eased it by kissing him. When he was empty, he took it out and sat down. She got down from the table, bent down, and sucked the remaining jizz from his cock, enjoying every inch of it.

"Harry, that was amazing. Now, let's help Albus."

"Right! Wanna do it again sometime Rosmerta?"

"Obviously, you stud you!"

They got dressed and Rosmerta grabbed some brooms that the two could use to get to the Astronomy Tower. There, he ordered Harry to retrieve Severus and not to speak to anyone. Along the way, Draco Malfoy appeared and pointed his wand at him, threatening to kill him. After a long talk, he discovered that Draco had attempted to kill Albus all year with no success. He had been using the Vanishing Cabinet in order to get his Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

Just as he was stalling, Bellatrix, Greyback, Snape, and others came in to watch. In the most intense moment, Snape pointed his wand at Albus and yelled 'Avada Kedavra!" The green shot burst out and hit Dumbledore, sending him over the railing and killing him. Bellatrix cast the Dark Mark and they all left, eager to escape. Harry, more pissed than usual, followed.

*And I am doing some new things with it. I was originally gonna make it close to what the book was (with Harry ending up with Ginny), but I changed my mind. I want him to end up with someone new. Maybe Hermione or Tonks. Any person you'd like me to set him up with whether it be a one time fuck or actually have them stay with him, please tell me. Thank you and thanks for being my fans

*Also, I have some Transformers, Batman, TMNT, and Marvel superhero fanfics that need some love. If you like any of the three, give them some well deserved love! Please?


	36. Chapter 36: Hermione 2

**Chapter 36*: Chapter 36 – Hermione 2**

When Harry failed to catch them, he kneeled beside Dumbledore's dead body and sobbed. Katie went to his side and comforted him, but it wasn't the same. He admired Albus and looked to him as a role model, maybe even a father figure. He was gone and Harry was in a deep state of depression. Ron and Hermione dared not say anything to him for fear that he would get even more upset.

The day of the funeral was depressing. Many Ministry people came including Umbridge. Minister Rufus consulted in him, but Harry basically told him to piss off. Harry talked to Katie and told her that he couldn't be with her anymore. He had something to do and didn't want the girl he loved to be targeted by Death Eaters or even Voldemort. She sobbed in his arms and understood him well. Harry left in a quiet manner as the Rufus said a preachers words. He walked the halls of the school, looking at the different people in the paintings and some told him how sorry they were. Even McGonagall wanted to help him, but Harry ignored her and stormed off.

Deep in the library, Harry sat at a table table and stared into nothingness. It was quiet. Too quiet. Madam Pince was often in there, but was at the funeral with everyone else. As he watched the fire of the candle flicker, Hermione sat next to him. She hugged his arm and said nothing. His head tilted next to hers and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Dumbledore was a great man."

"I know. He was the best person I ever met. I just can't believe he's gone."

"I'm here Harry. I always have been."

"I know you have. That's why your one of my best friends."

"I know this is sudden, but you feel like fucking? Since you broke it with Katie?"

"I guess. Better than sitting here watching the flame flicker."

"Good!" she cheered. "I always had this fantasy to be fucked in the library. Ya know, like against a bookcase or something. Wanna do it?"

"Sure." he said.

Hermione smiled happily and got up. She sat on Harry's lap and the two began making out. Hermione had missed their solo fucking and was wild this time around. Her tongue swished around in his mouth and Harry knew she was as horny as ever. Quickly, she stood up and took off her pants to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties. Harry chuckled.

"Man Hermione, you're such a slut!"

"I know." she said. "But I'm YOUR slut!"

Her pussy looked ripe and sexy looking, but he wasn't gonna get it until later. Taking off her shirt and bra, she wanted it badly, but wanted some foreplay before the real action began. So, she got onto the table right in front of him and laid down, her pussy at the edge. Her legs moved and placed themselves on his shoulders, allowing him easy access.

His head moved closer as he smelled her beautiful aroma. In no time flat, he began licking her cunt, making her laugh and moan. She grabbed her boobs and licked them, making him more crazy for her. Hermione knew in her heart that she loved him, but didn't know how to say it. They had told each other they loved each other when they first fucked, but that was the heat of the moment. She truly did love him, but was scared of what he would say.

The feeling of his tongue licking her pussy made Hermione realize that she wanted to be more than just a fuck toy to him. If they ever had a moment together, she would tell him how she felt. If he rejected her, she'd be okay with it. Their friendship could withstand anything. But if he accepted her, they'd be together and maybe have green eyed kids who were smarter than even her. This was something she wanted badly.

Minutes later, Hermione shouted that she was close, so he stopped. Getting down from the table, Hermione undid his pants and took off his boxers, aching for his massive dick. As he still sat down, Hermione showed no mercy and stuffed his member in her mouth, sucking on it like never before. Harry gave a loud moan as she had never been this crazy when it came to sex. Even she admitted that she was more crazy than usual and that she enjoyed it.

The feeling of sucking up his juice gave Hermione an idea about how their future could turn out. They'd be married, have kids, and a glorious house. That is truly what she wanted. If he said no to her love, her dream would be ruined. No amount of sex could fix that if it came to that. Even so, she bathed in the moment of sucking his throbbing shaft.

When Harry said he was close, she took it out and licked her lips. Standing up, the two lovers made out like no tomorrow. As they did, Hermione walked backward into a bookshelf as Harry pushed her back. The collision made the laugh and break apart. Hermione's library fantasy was about to come true.

"Fuck me against the bookcase Harry! Fuck me!"

"You got it!"

She lifted one leg and Harry grabbed it. He stuffed his cock inside her and lifted the other one up, wrapping them around him and keeping Hermione against the bookcase. As he thrusted all the way in, Hermione moaned as her fantasy was becoming a reality. With each thrust, he pushed her against the shelf, but she didn't care. It was heaven for her as he pounded her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and they kissed more passionately than usual. Even as he fucked against the bookcase, he didn't seem to slow down. Hermione herself was enjoying this more than she should've. She didn't want it to stop. Not until he came inside her even though she was on the pill. Harry was deep in thought about fucking her that he couldn't think about anything else.

Soon, Harry was feeling close, so he let her down. Hermione was thrilled to have her fantasy fulfilled and went to the bookcase behind them, grabbed a shelf and held her ass out, wanting it doggy. Harry knew what she wanted, so he turned and quickly thrusted his shaft into her perfect ass, having her scream. Her eyes tightened and the feeling of his cock inside her got her hornier.

In no time, Harry was thrusting in and out of her ass as if fucking her cunt. It was easy and slid right in and out. She gasped as he continued and gave short groans. Her thighs felt smooth as he held them. His balls slapped against her butt and even she admitted it felt good. She loved having him inside her and wished it would never stop.

"HARRY! HARRY! YES! YES, DON'T STOP! DON'T FUCKING STOP! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK ME!"

"You're a bad kitty Hermione! A very bad kitty!"  
"YES, I'M A FUCKING SLUTTY KITTY! I'M A SLUT! YESS!"

He spanked her multiple times, but she didn't cry from it. She loved every second of it and didn't want him to stop. Before long, he felt close, but Hermione had other plans. Having him take it out, she went to the table and laid down on top of it, spreading her legs wide like the slut she was. Harry, looking eager, got on the table with her and positioned himself at her cunts entrance, wanting to release himself inside her.

"Take me Harry! Take me!"

He smiled and slowly entered her, getting his whole cock in within seconds. Once all the way in, he began picking up speed, thrilled to be fucking her. His body moved down against her chest and they started making out again while her legs wrapped around him and kept him in. It was intense for them botha nd they didn't want the sex to end.

Alas, Harry groaned as he came inside her, unleashing every ounce of semen he had. Hermione was a great fuck and knew that sex with her would always be amazing. As he fille dhe rup, she turned her head and gasped as it his shaft emptied inside her. When it was done, he took it out and laid beside her, calming himself from the amazing fuck he just had.

"Hermione… that was…"

"Amazing?"

"Hell yeah! If you wanna fuck, whether it be anytime or anywhere, I'll be there."

"Awesome! Sex with you really is the best. Whoa!"

After that, Harry joined her and Ron in the Astronomy Tower, overlooking the lake. He looked at the locket and told them it was a fake. It was left by a guy with R.A.B as their initials. At the moment, they didn't know who it was, but they would know soon. Harry had many fun fucks this year and he enjoyed every moment of them. He knew he'd have kids with lots of these girls and wondered if he would get letters from Cho, Katie, and all the other pregnant girls in the summer. He sure hoped so. He'd like to be a dad, but with just one girl.

*This is the end of Harry's Sex Year. Stay tuned for Harry Potter and the Slutty Hallows(Best name I could come up with) If you have pairing suggestions, please tell me. See ya when I post Chapter 1! Thanks to all the fans who read and the reviews. Love you guys!


End file.
